Varspazuts: Las Reglas se Rompen
by YGarcia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por amor traicionaras hasta tu propia sangre? ¿Si tu destino está marcado junto con el de tu peor enemigo? ¿Qué pasaría si el odio se convirtiera en solo amor? ¿En verdad eso es odio?
1. Prologo

_**Adaptación de la Historia **_**VARSPAZUTS **_**Las reglas se rompen de **_**DAIANA ****RAMOS. ****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_¿Qué pasaría si por amor traicionaras hasta tu propia sangre? ¿Si tu destino está marcado junto con el de tu peor enemigo?_

_Elena Gilbert es una de las hijas del mayor jefe de los cazadores, quien también es el dueño de una de las mejores empresas del mundo. Elena tiene tres hermanos que juntos la ayudan a superar toda lo malo que hay en su vida, pero estos no pueden detener el amor que esta joven siente por su peor enemigo: Damon Salvatore. El chico rebelde, rudo, que no sigue las reglas, al igual que Elena._

_Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si el odio se convirtiera en solo amor? ¿En verdad eso es odio?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

**De regreso Mystic Falss 15 de mayo de 1999**

La noche era fría y oscura, dejando las calles de Mystic Falls solo a la luz de la luna. Una suave brisa solo podía ser sentida y esta te daba un pequeño escalofríos.

Una muchacha de cabello tal cual dorado, se encontraba sola en aquellas calles. Minutos después de esperar a un hombre, el auto de este llegó y logró ser visto. Venía en un auto negro, bien elegante con asientos forrados de cuero. Un hombre apuesto con algunos rasgos llamativos, con una apariencia que imponía respeto, bajó de aquel auto. Los cabellos de este se movieron junto con la brisa del frio viento.

_Cabellos castaños casi negros._—pensó la muchacha, quien estaba paralizada al verlo.

Él hombre traía puesto su típico traje y zapatos lustrosos negros. Él era del tipo de hombre que ya no quedaba.

_Alto. __—_volvió a pensar la muchacha viendo que este le sacaba unos diez centímetros de cabeza. Probablemente, su altura estaba alrededor del metro ochenta.

El hombre se acercó a un paso lento pero seguro hacia la muchacha, a quien se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca en cada paso que el hombre hacia.

Al llegar a ella, solo la observo. Vio que la jovenzuela vestía con su típica falda tiro alto roja que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenia puesto aquel anillo de compromiso, que años atrás él le había regalado.

La muchacha dirigió la vista a su mano, donde el hombre miraba. Ella noto que observaba el anillo de compromiso. La joya era de plata y en su centro tenía una piedra cristalina le había parecido bellísima. Después de todo, ella no esperaba nada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jenna? —habló el hombre y ella levanto su mirada al instante. Ella notó que sus ojos estaban tan oscuros y profundos que se podía perder en ellos.

—Lo que he querido siempre, Alaric. —contestó Jenna.

Alaric cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de pensar. Segundos después, los abrió y Jenna noto un suave brillo en sus ojos. Ese era el brillo con el que él la sabia mirar cuando estaban profundamente enamorados.

—No. —respondió Alaric tomando una postura seria. —Los Orígenes…

—No me importan ellos. —lo interrumpió Jenna acercándose a él.

—A mi sí. —manifestó Alaric frunciendo el ceño. —No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Sé cómo defenderme.

—Porque ahora eres una Varspazut. —indico él y la muchacha se quedó callada, sin saber que responder. Alaric había dicho aquella palabra con tanto asco…

Al notar que la había ofendido trato de remediarlo.

—No quise…

—Quedo claro—. Habló ella. _—_Perdón si te he molestado. No fue mi elección convertirme en quién soy. _—_ Jenna ajustó su bolso, que colgaba de su hombro, y trató de retirarse.

Solo dos sonidos de sus tacos contra la acera lograron ser escuchados, hasta que una mano familiar la detuvo por el ante brazo. Ella se detuvo en seco.

—Se que no. _—_susurró Alaric a su oído. _—_Es solo que… es difícil, acostumbrarse.

Ella volteó para poder verlo a los ojos. Estos estaban brillosos, llenos de furia, pero ella sabía que aquella furia solo se debía a los monstruos que le habían hecho esto a ella.

Jenna levantó su mano, acariciando la majilla de su amado.

Un beso se produjo entre ambos. Un beso eléctrico, donde sus labios encajaban perfectamente al igual que sus cuerpos. Alaric subió su mano hasta su espalda, haciendo que Jenna estuviera lo más cerca posible de él. No quería perderla nuevamente.

Al finalizar el beso, el hombre apoyó su frente contra la de Jenna. Con los ojos cerrados susurró las palabras

―No quiero perderte.

La muchacha no contestó absolutamente nada, pero la sonrisa que tenía le basto a Alaric para saber que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Él bajó su mano hacia la de la muchacha.

Su mano era tan pequeña a comparación de la suya. Le provocaba ternura.

El sonido de un disparo sonó en las silenciosas calles del pueblo. Jenna abrió sus ojos como platos y cayó en los brazos de Alaric. Este estaba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del hombre mientras que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su amada en sus manos.

Al sacar su mano de la espalda de la muchacha, notó que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Observó su propia mano, notando que su palma tenía la sangre de Jenna.

_El amor es sangre_. _—r_ecordó las palabras que su propio abuelo le había dicho alguna vez en su adolescencia.


	2. De Regreso

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso<strong>

Sentía el suave brillo de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana haciendo contacto con mi piel. Mis ojos tardaron minutos en abrirse, a pesar de que ya estaba despierta hace unos cuantos minutos atrás. Cuando el sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación solo significaba una sola cosa: _este sería otro día de entrenamiento_. Un entrenamiento donde sudas, lastimas tus músculos y cada tanto puedes llegar a sangrar.

_Mierda. _

Seguramente hoy iría con Lorenzo al bosque… el llevaría su arco y yo mis cuchillos.

Lorenzo era mi hermano, quien era demasiado… protector. ¡Sí! Esa es la palabra. Pero no era sólo el. Mis otros hermanos también lo eran desde la muerte de mi madre. Pensándolo bien… creo que serian igual de protectores si mama aun estuviera con vida en este momento.

Tyler y Jeremy –mis otros hermanos– habían salido de la ciudad de Mystic Falls por algunos días buscando alguna nueva información sobre casos de _Varspazuts, o supuestos "ataques animales"_, ayudando a la gente que eran atacados por estos mismos.

_Varspazuts. _

Palabra: _rara. _

Especie: _peligrosa. _

Son algo muy similar a los vampiros o al menos así me lo había explicado mi padre hace algunos años atrás cuando empecé con mi entrenamiento.

Un _Varspazut _no es un vampiro, pero puede llegar a serlo.

Los Varspazuts eran una especie que además de alimentarse de las personas y _cazadores –_aunque podían detenerse en cualquier momento_– _También hacían que cada persona en el planeta fuera por mal camino en todos los sentidos. En cambio, un vampiro, era un Varspazut que solo tenía ansiedad por la sangre –y no podía parar de beber–.

La especie poseía de los Varspazuts, poseía algún tipo de ―_trabajo" _si es que así se le puede llamar a la manera de arruinar más a los vulnerables humanos. Después de esas pocas cosas, no sé nada más de ellos. Solo sé que si veo a uno lo tengo que matar. No solo por mi bien, sino por el de los demás. No soy el tipo de chica que pide explicaciones, solo cumplo con órdenes, y por suerte matar a Varspazuts no es algo que me desagrada.

Mi padre siempre dice que mi marca de cazadora definirá mi futuro trabajo de Varspazut, si es que llego a convertirme en uno. No es algo que tenga planeado.

Nosotros –_los cazadores_– básicamente somos personas pero con facultades extraordinarias. Especiales, más bien.

Cada cazador tiene distintas _facultades_.

En mi caso son: las visiones, telepatía, telequinesis, además claro, de la rapidez y oído desarrollado, pero esos dos lo poseemos todos. A veces, cuando me concentro mucho suelo causar la ilusión de dolor en mis oponentes, ya sean humanos, Varspazuts, vampiros o lo que fueren.

Además de mis dones, puedo decir que soy buena con los cuchillos. Todos creen que en una adolescente de dieciséis años es raro, pero eso no me importa.

—Pensando de nuevo ¿Pequeña Gilbert? —la voz masculina venía de la puerta. Un muchacho de ojos de color miel y verde claro, con unos cabellos castaños oscuros, se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_Lorenzo__. _

Mire el reloj en mi mesita de luz, que se situaba al lado de mi cama. Marcaba las 8:30 a.m.

_A Alaric no le gustaría esto. _

Llegar diez minutos tarde al entrenamiento se podría considerar un pecado para mi padre, ya que la paciencia no se podía considerar uno de sus dones.

Con un grito desesperado y ahogado, que solo se escucho en mi habitación, salté de mi cama con mi pijama rosado de seda tratando de pensar donde estaban mis calcetines. Sentí el suelo frio de mi habitación bajo la planta de mis pies desnudos y pegue un pequeño saltito. La suave brisa que entraba desde la ventana, haciendo que las cortinas bailaran, no era de gran ayuda. Estaba preocupada, estaba segura que Peter me regañaría, y no quería eso por nada del mundo.

Lorenzo rió. Lo que hizo que lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunte alocada por los regaños que recibiría en muy poco tiempo.

—Alaric no está —contestó mi hermano con una sonrisa que se le salía por el costado de su boca —Problemas sucedieron con Jeremy y Tyler. Me dejo a tu cuidado —agregó quejándose en un tono burlón. Mis ojos rodaron al sentir su tono en su última oración.

—Entonces… esperaras. —conteste con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo estar enojada. Lorenzo abrió sus ojos levantando sus cejas.

—Sí, claro. Como no, pequeña Gilbert.

_Ya deja de llamarme así. _—dije en su mente. El rio nuevamente, dirigiéndose a mi armario, sacando unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y un detalle de líneas blancas a los costados, y junto con ellos saco una remera gris de mangas cortas, seguidamente, las arrojo a mi cara.

Arrojé las prendas sobre mi cama, dando una mirada significativa a mi hermano para que se marchara de una buena vez.

—No tardes mucho. —susurro.

_Bien, al menos ahora no me había dicho…_

—Pequeña Gilbert —agrego riendo otra vez. Agarre una almohada pequeña de mi cama y se la arroje — ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —provoco estallando en risas.

Tardaría cinco minutos más a propósito esta vez. Solo porque él era irritable.

Tome las prendas que había dejado tendidas sobre mi cama, y fui directamente al baño de mi habitación. Deslice mi pantalón corto del pijama dando un movimiento de caderas, cambiándolo por el pantalón negro con detalles en blanco, pegando un pequeño salto para que este se adaptara más a mi cuerpo flacuchento. Pasé la camiseta gris sobre mi cabeza y acto seguido lave mi cara. Até mi cola de caballo alta, así no tendría tanto calor.

Regrese a mi habitación sentándome en la punta de mi cama, buscando mis zapatillas blancas debajo de mi cama. Cuando las encontré me enderece para poder ponérmelas y atármelas. Justo cuando las estaba atando uno de los cordones, ruidos empezaran a hacer presencia en la puerta de roble de la habitación

_Lorenzo. De nuevo. _

_Si sigues golpeando tardare cinco minutos más, y así hasta que dejes de golpear. Un golpe, son cinco minutos. Tú decides. _—le advertí y luego lo oí maldecir en voz baja, lo que me causo una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

Mi celular en el tocador empezó a vibrar y me dirigí a él luego de atar mis zapatillas deportivas.

Eran mensajes del grupo de _WhatsApp _que tenía con mis amigos del instituto.

**Care, a las 08:45 a.m. **

_¡Levántense y brillen corazones! _

**Matt, a las 8:46 a.m. **

_Algunos no somos madrugadores los días que podemos dormir, CAROLINE. _

Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios. Ellos siempre peleaban y solo era causa de risa.

**Elena, a las 8:50 a.m. **

_No seas un gruñón, Matt. _

Luego de contestar el mensaje guarde el celular en uno de mis bolsillos y finalmente me retire de mi habitación dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la cocina al ver que nadie estaba en el living y me encontré con Thomas sosteniendo el mango de una sartén, haciendo que los panqueques que había preparado dieran varias vueltas en el aire.

_Presumido. _

— ¿A dónde está el jugo de naranja? —pregunte notando que en la heladera solo quedaba jugo de limón.

—Ya no queda. –contestó Lorenzo sacando los platos de la lacena. —Si haces bien tu entrenamiento hoy, iremos a comprar jugo de naranja. —ahora estaba sacando los panqueques del sartén, tumbándolos en los platos blancos con flores azules de porcelana. Por un instante recordé.

_Mamá. _

Mis ojos estaban ardiendo y sabía que estaban húmedos. Realmente la extrañaba… en muchos momentos me hacía falta.

Lorenzo noto que mis ojos estaban llorosos, pero él no era muy bueno para estos momentos. Ninguno de mis hermanos. Incluso mi propio padre no era bueno para algún momento como este, y no los culpo, yo también era igual. Cuando note que me estaba observando puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, contestando a lo que él había dicho antes.

—Siempre hago bien mi entrenamiento —presumí y el enrosco su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—Entonces… esta tarde tendrás jugo de naranja. —susurro a mi oído y yo esboce una sonrisa. En ese momento todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, y el aire tenso iba desapareciendo de a poco entre nosotros dos.

Pequeños pájaros se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina. Sonreí nuevamente. Amaba lo que se relacionaba con la naturaleza. Todo era tan hermoso.

Escuché a mi hermano colocar los platos sobre la mesa, lo que me hizo brincar del susto. Es que, lo había escuchado demasiado cerca… como si él estuviera respirando justo al lado de mi oído. Di media vuelta, pero él estaba poniendo jugo de limón en dos vasos de vidrio.

Aún me costaba controlar la mayoría de mis dones, aun más en situaciones extremas de felicidad o ira. El único don que había logrado controlar era la rapidez y a veces, (solo a veces) mi telepatía, aunque solía dejar mi mente abierta, bajando la guardia. En sí, era una persona muy distraída. A Thomas le molestaba que bajara la guardia, ya que creía que cualquiera podría aprovechar esa situación para mi bien o mal.

Cualquiera podría meterse en mi cabeza y sentir lo que estaba pensando justo en ese momento. Me ruborice en el momento que Lorenzo me miró con desaprobación. El sabía lo que había ocurrido hace unos cinco segundos atrás.

Me senté sobre la mesa de madera tratando de borrar de mi mente lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Lorenzo pareció ignorarlo también, ya que venía con su mejor sonrisa con los vasos llenos de jugo de limón. Uno en cada mano.

El se sentó en la silla frente a la mía y yo tome un trago del jugo.

_Asqueroso jugo de limón. _

Sus dedos empezaron a golpetear contra la mesa. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. _Una pausa y nuevamente_, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. _Y otra pausa. El estaba nervioso y no sabía el porqué.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté bebiendo otro trago del jugo de limón y encontrando su mirada de preocupación.

—Hay rumores –dijo algo cortante. Lo anime haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. –Los Varspazut están por aquí. De regreso. —en ese momento trague saliva, quedando callada, con una respiración algo rápida. Lorenzo estaba igual, con los ojos como platos mirando mi reacción.

_¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí? _

Ellos estaban rondando por la zona de Mystic Falls. En esta ciudad apenas éramos cinco familias de cazadores, y por lo general los Varspazut eran solo un pequeño grupo que pasaban por aquí cada tanto. Pero eran muy fuertes, por eso es que cada cazador se entrenaba, para al menos saber defenderse de ellos, aunque muy pocos de nosotros respondíamos al entrenamiento de forma correcta, y también muy pocos éramos capaces de destruir a algún Varspazut solos.

Mi familia, conocida como ''_Los Gilbert_'' éramos uno de los grupos que se adaptaba de una forma extraordinaria y correcta al entrenamiento. Cada uno de mis hermanos respondió bien al entrenamiento. Cada uno de nosotros éramos capaces de matar a un Varspazut por nuestra cuenta, con nuestros dones y habilidades. Una estaca los mataría, tal y como lo hace con un vampiro, pero tan solo estarían muertos temporalmente, cuando la estaca fuese retirada de sus corazones volverían a la vida como si nada hubiese pasado. No conocíamos un arma que pudiera matarlos definitivamente. Eran increíblemente altos, y hábiles.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —logre decir sin que mi voz temblara. No me aterrorizaban los Varspazut. Según mi padre yo era una de las cazadoras más poderosas de por aquí, pero siempre creí que lo decía solo por el hecho de que es mi padre.

Lorenzo me dio una mirada de sorprendido al ver que yo no caía en lo que me decía.

_Como si no lo supiera. _

_Sangre humana. Convertir a alguien más en uno de ellos. Algo estúpidamente irritante. _

Todos los cazadores teníamos que protegernos unos a otros, sin importar que pasara. Pero también hay cazadores traicioneros, que harían cualquier cosa solo por salvar su pellejo y no les importan nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pase con los otros.

—No eres tonta, Elena —habló mi hermano luego de unos minutos de silencio que me habían parecido eternos. El estaba completamente serio, pude notarlo porque me había llamado por mi nombre. Negué con mi cabeza. No podía creer que esos malditos bastardos estuvieran nuevamente aquí. Hacía años que no se oía de Varspazuts en Mystic Falls. Los de mi especie nos habíamos ocupado de ellos.

—Desearía que de una vez por todas nos dejaran en paz. –baje mi mirada desquitándome con el panqueque en mi plato, cortándolo enfurecida con mi cuchillo. Mi hermano dejo escapar una risa.

_¿En serio? _

En un momento como este el…

_¡¿Se reía?! _

Sé que no era por los Varspazut, si no por como yo me desquitaba con el panqueque, como si la pequeña comida sobre mi plato tuviera vida.

_Lo siento. _—la voz de Lorenzo se escuchó en mi mente, parando de reír y borrando la sonrisa de su boca. Asentí aun mirando mi panqueque.

Ahora más que nunca quería ir a entrenar, a desquitarme, quizás, no lo sé, pero no quería ni pensar en las bestias llamadas Varspazut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	3. Intruso en el Entranamiento

**Intruso en el entrenamiento**

El bosque era húmedo, pero cubierto de vegetación. Altos pinos verdes te rodeaban por completo. Pequeños animales se cruzaban, solo cuando ellos eran consientes de que no eras algún tipo de amenaza. Me encantaba todo esto… me encantaba la naturaleza. Además, en el bosque nadie nos escucharía entrenar, por lo tanto, se podría decir que el secreto de los cazadores estaba a salvo de los humanos, al igual que el secreto de los Varspazut, en el que nuestro enemigo no era muy bueno ocultándose. Solo digamos que ser descarados y alimentarse de humanos de la ciudad no ayudaba mucho. Los trataban como si fuesen bolsas de sangre.

Luego de salir de nuestra casa, más bien nuestra mansión, como solía llamarle Tyler, todo el camino hasta el bosque –el cual quedaba a dos kilómetros– fue puro silencio para nosotros, a excepción de la lata que Enzo venía pateando todo el camino. Ambos estábamos nerviosos por la llegada de los Varspazut a la ciudad, tendríamos que protegernos a nosotros mismos y a los humanos. Sería un gran trabajo por hacer.

Mi hermano vestía con bermudas, acompañadas de una camiseta roja que marcaba su estructurado cuerpo. El cargaba una mochila naranja en su hombro. La mochila contenía todo lo que usaríamos para entrenar, para mí: cuchillos. Aunque yo siempre llevaba alguno que otro escondido en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Normalmente solía ser en la pierna, cintura, o espalda, ¿cuándo salía algún lado? En mi cinturón. ¿Para Enzo? El era bueno para el arco y flecha… yo también lo era… aunque no tanto como él. Mi hermano hacia magia con esos pedazos de madera. Todo el mundo se quedaba impactado en sus agiles movimientos, hasta mi padre lo hacía.

Nuestro entrenamiento se sentía solitario. Nuestros hermanos no estaban ahí, y papá no estaba poniendo órdenes tampoco. Aunque suene raro, extrañaba las órdenes que me daba Alaric. Extrañaba la forma en la que él me hacia trabajar. Como cualquier adolescente yo era un tanto perezosa, pero estando él en frente no podía serlo. El era recto, firme, sin signos de debilidad. Todo un hombre.

Enzo se detuvo y salí de mis pensamientos notando que ya estábamos en nuestro sector de entrenamiento. Mis pensamientos me habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

Nuestro sector, era un pequeño espacio que no tenia árboles alrededor, era una especie de círculo donde solo había tierra seca, tan solo podías ver un muñeco de trapo colgado con sogas al árbol, con un corazón y un punto en el medio de este. Ese muñeco era para mí.

Desde mis diez años he sido entrenada, pero los primeros meses nadie sabía en lo que era buena. Luego de aun más meses, Jeremy me encontró furiosa después de a ver rendido mal un examen para el cual me había preparado demasiado. Me había ido a desayunar a mi habitación, estaba un poco más calmada, tenía pan, queso, y un cuchillo. Cuando empecé a pensar en el examen me había vuelto furiosa nuevamente y me levante sin saber que estaba haciendo. Recogí el cuchillo con su hoja afilada que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y lo arroje en la puerta clavándolo y por poco no traspasándolo al otro lado. En ese momento, Jeremy entraba a mi habitación, tal vez para darme apoyo con lo de mi examen, sin embargo, no fue buena idea entrar en ese momento. Al ver que había sucedido me tape la boca con ambas manos. Estaba asombrada, al igual que él. Desde ese momento me desquitaba arrojando cuchillos contra algo, y a partir de ahí toda mi familia pudo saber por fin en que era buena. Aunque era algo extraño en una supuesta ―_señorita". _

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, observe a Enzo desempacar los cuchillos y más tarde ambos nos encontrábamos mirándonos mutuamente. El no dudo ni un segundo en arrojarme un cuchillo. Cualquier persona que nos estuviese viendo en este momento pensaría que mi hermano está completamente loco por haber hecho eso, ¿mi familia? Tan solo se reiría porque agarre el cuchillo rápidamente del mango con una sonrisa ganadora que salía en la comisura de mis labios. Enzo sonrió y yo empecé a mover el cuchillo en mi dedo, haciéndolo girar muchas veces.

_Presumida. _—sentí la voz de Enzo en mi mente, lo que me hizo largar una pequeña carcajada. La tensión entre nosotros dos pensando en nuestro enemigo parecía disolverse.

—Toma. —dijo dándome tres cuchillos más, esta vez en la mano.

—Hora de desquitarse con Bob —sonreí.

Bob era el nombre que Tyler le había puesto al muñeco de entrenamiento. Nunca he sabido la razón, pero bueno, el nombre del muñeco era Bob, supongo que eso es lo que importaba, eso creo. Enzo me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Pobre Bob! Tendrá que soportar a la Pequeña Gilbert de mal humor —agrego mi hermano. No deje pasar ni un solo segundo. Al instante que escuche mi apodo, arrojé un cuchillo hacia él, clavándolo en el árbol. La nariz aguileña de Enzo y el cuchillo tan solo estaban a milímetros de distancia. Abrió los ojos como el dos de oro, estupefacto. Trago saliva y luego logro sacar sus palabras atragantadas. —No más apodos por hoy. –en su tono se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba, con una pizca de miedo también.

—Gracias –contesté haciendo una reverencia absurda, sonando lo más falsamente amable posible.

Enzo rodo sus ojos.

—No me agradezcas. Todavía ni si quiera hemos empezado el entrenamiento. Además, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que piensas de la situación actual. —el estaba apresurado, moviéndose de un lado a otro, signo de que se estaba volviendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Había dicho tan rápido todas aquellas palabras, que me quede unos segundos pensando, para procesar cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

Me dirigí al árbol que tenía el cuchillo que le había tirado a Enzo sacándolo con un movimiento brusco. De espaldas al muñeco empecé a contestar lo que mi hermano había dicho antes.

—Pues, pienso que nunca dejaré que me conviertan en una Varspazut. —aun de espaldas tire el cuchillo a Bob. _Uno. _—No dejare que ningún Varspazut haga daño a los cazadores. —tire el segundo cuchillo sin ver donde se clavaba. _Dos. _—Y por si quedan dudas… —otro cuchillo salió volando de mi mano. Lo único que lograba escuchar era que atravesaban la tela del muñeco. _Tres_. —Odio a los Varspazut —con una girada brusca, arrojé el último cuchillo, tirándolo justo al corazón de Bob. Este último, además de atravesar la tela, atravesó completamente a Bob, quedándose clavado en el árbol.

Levante la mirada y ahí estaba Enzo, con sus ojos color miel grandes y redondos. Parecía impresionado de lo que había logrado hacer con los cuchillos.

_¿O tal vez estaba asustado? _

Levante la mirada a Bob y lo comprendí todo.

_Había tirado todos mis cuchillos al corazón del muñeco. Todos. _

Mi hermano trataba de hablar, pero las palabras parecían atorarse atrás de su boca. Lo mire, alzando mis cejas.

—Sera mejor que controles tu odio hacia ellos. –sus palabras al fin lograron salir, el fingió su voz normal, pero algo estaba ahí. Estaba impresionado. Impresionado de que su pequeña hermana hubiera hecho tal hazaña con los cuchillos. Se acerco lentamente a mí, poniéndonos en frente. —Tú has crecido demasiado rápido Pequeña… —se detuvo. Creo que mi mirada asesina le había dicho todo. —Perdón… Elena. –el rió y fue a la mochila, a sacar quien sabe que.

* * *

><p>Dos horas de entrenamientos pasaron y el asunto de los Varspazut parecía a verse ido por largos momentos, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema y Enzo trabajaba con su arco apuntando al pobre Bob, mientras que yo estaba en mi descanso, tomando del agua de una botella sentada debajo de un árbol.<p>

Me sentía algo exhausta, no tenía más ganas de entrenar. Había trabajado con la bolsa colgada de la rama de un árbol, golpeándola infinita cantidad de veces. Trabajé con cuchillos, y el arco. Estaba empapada de sudor y mi coleta tan bonita y delicada de esta mañana estaba totalmente desastrosa con hebras de mi cabello castaño alborotadas.

Ruidos extraños entraron a mis oídos, venia de los pinos a nuestro alrededor. Supuse, al igual que mi hermano, que eran animales. Lancé una mirada a Enzo quien se encogió de hombros ignorando el sonido y siguiendo con su lanzamiento de flechas.

Estábamos en completo silencio. No había charla. Nada. Solo el sonido veloz que provocaban las flechas en el aire. Así era con mis hermanos, todo era… incómodo.

Quise levantarme a dejar la botella de agua nuevamente en la mochila, que se encontraba apenas a unos metros del árbol donde yo estaba. Logré dar apenas unos pasos hasta que un rápido y brusco movimiento de manos paso por mi cuello, atascando mi respiración. Mi pecho se hinchaba.

De pronto, mi espalda se encontraba contra la dura y rasposa madera de un árbol. El movimiento realmente me debe de haber dañado algo, porque sentía un liquido caliente salir a través de mi espalda.

_Sangre. _

Un muchacho estaba agarrándome del cuello para que no escapara. Fue lo que mis ojos marrones lograron captar luego de no preocuparme demasiado por el dolor en mi espalda. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, pero logre notar algunos rasgos: cabello negro, algo rizado a los costados, una camisa gris oscura la que favorecía a su cuerpo, era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo –al menos tenía como un metro noventa de altura– de piel morena, y ahí fue cuando llegue a sus ojos.

Ojos amarillos, con toques de rojo, que me atraían demasiado. Realmente eran muy bonitos, las pinceladas de rojo le daban un aspecto bello y raro, era sensacional.

En ese momento, supe que quien me estaba agarrando de mi cuello, fuertemente, era nada menos que mi enemigo.

_Un Varspazut_.

Quede inmóvil, y no sabía por qué razón… el también.

El me estudiaba de pies a cabeza, pero yo me encerré en sus ojos y la combinación de raros colores. No quise mirar a otro lado, al igual que él, o al menos eso parecía. Ambos nos encontrábamos en un mundo de no poder apartar las miradas. Temblé un poco, quizás era porque estaba algo avergonzada de lo acababa de pasar. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

_Mierda. _

Creo que eso no me había pasado en mis dieciséis años de vida, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme con él?

Nunca había visto a un Varspazut tan de cerca como lo veía a él. Prácticamente estábamos compartiendo el mismo aire. Él era diferente. Simplemente hermoso, y sus ojos raros en ese momento lo hacían más bello todavía. Mis manos se quedaban bajas a mis costados, ya que no podía moverlas por la tensión que había entre nosotros dos. Quise mover mis dedos pero accidentalmente toque parte de su muslo delantero. Tenía la guardia baja y supuse que el Varspazut había leído mis pensamientos.

_Dios mío. ¡En ese momento estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que me parecían sus ojos! ¡Lo bello que era! _

El se quedo boquiabierto, sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer en ese preciso momento. No podía concentrarme en lo que acababa de pasar, al igual que él, ambos estábamos confundidos. El Varspazut me miro a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, y la respiración de ambos se acelero. Al igual que nuestro pulso cardiaco. Bajo su mirada evitando la mía, parecía avergonzado, tímido, sinceramente no lo sé. Lo que supe en ese momento es que ya no podía ver sus increíbles ojos.

Mire la mano que él tenía sobre mi cuello: sus nudillos estaban blancos. Hacía que respirar se volviera costoso. Cuando noto que estaba mirando sus nudillos, lentamente fue ablandando su mano, como si no hubiera sabido que estaba agarrándome del cuello hasta ese momento. Pero sin embargo, yo note un destello en sus ojos, que demostraban arrepentimiento, tal vez. No lo sabía, y probablemente nunca lo sabría tampoco.

Volví a mi respiración normal. El Varspazut quedo apenas segundos mirando su mano. Esta vez fui yo la que bajo la mirada para tratar de deducir que era lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos de mi vida. ¿Lo que sabía? Pase mis pensamientos a mi peor enemigo.

_Controla tus dones. _—sonó una voz masculina en mi cabeza, que supuse era el del chico.

Al levantar mi mirada para tratar de encontrarlo… él se había ido. Dejándome con las ganas de poder verlo de nuevo.

_Maldición. _

¿Lo peor? No me había dado cuenta que me había soltado el cuello hasta que note que su mano no estaba más allí.

En ese momento volví al mundo real.

Maldiciones que provenían de Enzo fueron escuchadas. El Varspazut de cabello negro no era el único que estaba allí. Había dos más. Uno estaba luchando contra mi hermano, de gran estatura, cabello rubio y piel blanca como la nieve. El segundo, de cabello castaño, caminaba lentamente hacia mí, más bien acechándome como si yo fuese una presa que él tenía que cazar.

Corrí como un rayo hacia la mochila, sacando los cuchillos que Enzo ya había guardado. El Varspazut intento hacer un movimiento rápido, pero la verdad es que yo fui aun más rápida. Saque uno de los cuchillos y al dar media vuelta el Varspazut estaba frente a frente conmigo, lanzándome dagas con sus ojos. El destello de ira podía verse, aunque este no tenia ojos de un amarillo con pinceladas rojas, eran comunes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, clave el cuchillo en su estomago. Que inútil había sido, ¿por qué no lo clave en su corazón? Si bien no lo mataría pero lo detendría durante un periodo más prolongado. Deje el cuchillo clavado en su estomago dando un suspiro que, tal vez, podía ser de alivio. El Varspazut se retorcía de dolor, tratando de sacar la hoja afilada de uno de mis cuchillos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi mente ahora estaba fija en una sola cosa. El Varspazut contraatacante de mi hermano.

Aproveche para ayudar a mi hermano, quien estaba luchando a muerte con quien era más fuerte que él. Puñetazos venían e iban de parte de ambos hasta que el Varspazut agarro los cabellos de Enzo, haciendo que esta se doblara hacia atrás. El atacante de mi hermano estaba mostrando sus colmillos largos y afilados. Saque de la mochila anaranjada un segundo cuchillo y lo arroje con toda la fuerza que tenía en mi cuerpo, clavándolo en el hombro de quien atacaba mi hermano.

El tipo parecía no reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando y luego dirigió su mirada asesina hacia mí.

Yo estaba alzando una de las puntas de mis labios en forma de victoria. El Varspazut cayó del dolor, dejando a mi hermano libre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Varspazut atacante de Enzo, ya no estaba más, y al girar sobre mis talones tampoco lo estaba el tipo al que le había clavado aquel cuchillo.

Enzo parecía no poder respirar bien, pero me tranquilice al ver que él se estaba poniendo de pie luego del ataque.

Después de minutos que parecían horas insufribles, ambos dimos un suspiro. Por suerte ninguno de nosotros dos había salido herido, ni si quiera los Varspazut habían salido heridos, ya que el cuchillo solo causo una herida que tan solo en pocos minutos se cerraría como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_Ser inmortal después de todo tenía sus ventajas. _

Pero algo seguía en mi cabeza… aquel joven de camisa gris oscura, el dueño de aquella cara divina...

Enzo estaba ocupado agarrándose su cabeza, tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

_¡Deja de pensar en el! _—me reproché a mí misma.

Mi cuerpo estaba hablando en un idioma que mi mente no lograba entender en aquel momento. Todo era tan confuso… tan bizarro. Ninguna parte de mi cerebro lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Tampoco lograba entender porque el Varspazut de ojos lindos me dejo ir en ese momento.

_Aquel Varspazut… me dejo libre. ¿Por qué? _

En sus ojos había notado las dudas de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. La intriga me estaba comiendo viva. Su cabello negro azabache… y aquella hermosa cara con rasgos bien marcados… un hermoso cuerpo, y aun más alto que yo… lo que era difícil, ya que yo era demasiado alta.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? ¿Acaso se me está olvidando que él es mi enemigo? Oh, mi Dios._

_¿Por qué me has dejado libre? _—fue lo que pensé, extendiendo mis pensamientos a cualquier persona que estuviera aun en el húmedo bosque de Mystic Falls en ese preciso momento, sin embargo, no obtuve ninguna respuesta de nadie. Obviamente fue el intento más inútil que pude haber hecho. Tan solo para que aquel chico pudiese contestarme. Como si él fuera hacer eso. Y si pudiera ¿Porque lo haría?

_Lo bueno no dura para siempre. –_aquella voz masculina volvió a sonar en mi mente.

El seguía aquí. En el bosque. Su tono de voz fue calmo… pero con un toque de amenaza.

Jamás había escuchado de un Varspazut que perdiera la oportunidad con una cazadora. Sería estúpido e inútil no aprovechar la oportunidad. En ese Varspazut había algo de humano y yo podía notarlo. Pero este, al parecer, bajo su guardia dejándome vivir mis días como cazadora.

_Bajo la guardia tal y como yo lo hice con mis pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Quería saber el nombre del chico.<p>

Sabía que sus ojos eran azules, porque a pesar del color amarillo y rojizo en sus estos, había un borde azulado que salía detrás de aquellos colores tan extraños y combinados juntos. Tan solo tenía sus ojos así en ese momento porque estaban cerca de un cazador, tratando de causar miedo… o al menos eso creía yo. Pero, si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué ninguno de los otros Varspazut tenía sus ojos así? Lo que deseaba en ese momento era ver nuevamente sus ojos. Sus ojos con su color natural, y averiguar porque me había dejado libre. Era mi único deseo. Un deseo loco.

_¿Qué clase de cazadora era yo? ¿Qué cazadora querría cruzarse con un Varspazut? _

Estaba loca. Más que loca. Era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido.

_¡Regresa al mundo real! _—me dije tratando de entender hasta mis propias palabras, las cuales resonaban en mi cabeza tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

_¿El mundo real? ¡Ah, sí! Ese mundo en el que te preocupas porque tu remera esta rasgada por los movimientos bruscos que has hecho. O tal vez porque estas teniendo menos odio que ante a un Varspazut. Tu peor enemigo. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya se! A lo mejor porque aun no me he dado cuenta que sangre sigue corriendo por la parte detrás de mi espalda. _

_Demonios._

* * *

><p>Luego de revisarme de pies a cabeza, viendo si estaba bien, Enzo me dio un fuerte abrazo, que toco mis heridas a carne viva en la espalda. Aunque trate de ignorarlo, gemí. No hacían falta las palabras para saber que él estaba preocupado por mí.<p>

_Demasiado. _

Como he dicho antes: Enzo es muy protector. Aun más si se trata de mí.

—Estoy bien —dije en voz baja mientras él seguía abrazándome preocupado. Tan solo lo que intentaba hacer en este momento era que Enzo no se preocupara. Él se estaba sintiendo culpable.

_Y yo lo sabía._


	4. Midnight

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy similar al de ir al bosque: solo los pequeños animales eran los que rompían el silencio.

Enzo no hablaba de lo sucedido y yo tampoco. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tendríamos nada que decir durante mucho tiempo, como si de alguna manera estuviésemos peleados.

Lo único que me divertía, o más bien, me distraía de pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos era pisar las hojas secas que había en el suelo; algunas eran de color rojizo, mientras que otras aun estaban amarillas, pero las que más me gustaban pisar eran las marrones. Su crujido me hacía sentir fuerte, como si pudiera derrotar a quien fuera. Sonaba estúpido, pero esa es la forma en la que me hacía sentir.

Cada tanto, mis labios se alzaban en una sonrisa al sentir el crujido y al ver a Enzo mirándome con su cara de "_Eres rara_".

Entramos por el sendero de cemento, el que luego se abría en dos llevando a ambos caminos a la entrada de la casa. Nunca le había dado sentido a aquello. Lo único que había entre medio de los dos caminos era un pequeño espacio en verde, el cual tenía solo dos árboles altísimos.

_Un capricho de papá. _

"_La mansión" _como a veces mis hermanos llamaban a mi hogar, tenía el aspecto de una mansión del siglo XX. Estaba aislada de todas las otras casas y estaba cerca del bosque. Estábamos rodeados de arboles, como si de alguna manera fuéramos animales del bosque.

Estando frente a la casa, me quede contemplando los tejados negros que decoraban el techo. El color rojizo de los ladrillos hacia que la casa pareciera más moderna y recordé a mi madre peleando con mi padre por si ponerle o no barniz a los ladrillos. Una sonrisa triste se extendió a lo largo de mis labios. Aunque tan solo tenía cuatro años cuando la perdí, lograba recordar algunas pequeñas cosas de ella.

Su nombre era Jenna, y era encantadora. De una altura promedio y el cuerpo parecido el de una barbie fue como conquisto a mi padre, por supuesto, sin olvidar el encanto que tenia con todas las personas. Su cabellera era rubia rojiza, algo corta porque apenas le pasaban los hombros… y por lo que logro recordar, jamás llevo su cabello en una cola de caballo, jamás. Le gustaba tenerlo suelto. Su piel solía ser aporcelanada y tenía un hermoso contraste con sus rizos platinados.

_Ay, mamá… _—largue un suspiro.

Enzo se adelanto para abrir la puerta principal, la cual era de roble con bisagras negras, acompañada de una campana que funcionaba como timbre.

_Como he dicho antes: mansión del siglo XX. _

Enzo no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, y fue en ese momento en el que supe que estaba enojado. No conmigo, sino con el mismo. Un nudo empezó a formarse en la parte detrás de mi garganta. El no tenía porque sentirse culpable. Ninguno de los dos había visto venir a aquellos Varspazuts.

Frases como "_he dejado que atacaran a mi hermana_" o tal vez "_soy un pésimo hermano por no haberla defendido_" u otras como "_merezco la muerte en este instante_" rondaban en su cabeza. Lo sabía porque él se estaba concentrando más en el dolor de aquel momento, que en ponerse en guardia para que yo no pudiese meterme en su mente.

Era demasiado raro que Enzo estuviese con la guardia baja, pero sabía perfectamente que esas frases, o bien frases similares merodeaban en su cabeza, pues, era su voz tan solo la que escuchaba en el aire. Temía que algún Varspazut estuviese cerca para leer sus pensamientos tal y como yo lo hacía, pero no creía que fueran tan estúpidos para acercarse a nosotros.

Varios rumores de que yo tenía un pequeño problema de ira habían surgido entre ambas colonias –de cazadores y Varspazuts– y puede ser que los tenga, pero es molesto que estén todo el día defendiéndote. Ninguno de mis tres hermanos logra entender que ya tengo dieciséis años. Se defenderme. En unas pocas semanas tendré mis diecisiete años y aun seguirán tratándome como aquella niña de cuatro años que perdió a su madre. _Nuestra _madre.

Siempre he tratado de ser fuerte, también tuve el apoyo de mi familia cuando fui un poco más grande y supe la gran persona que había salido de mi vida –mi madre–. Mis hermanos, e incluso mi padre siempre me han ayudado a superar lo malo. Es como una especie de tarea para ellos. Pero yo no quiero ser un problema, y mucho menos una obligación. Trato de que nunca ninguno de ellos o incluso otras personas me vean llorar. Es signo de debilidad, por el que otras personas pueden aprovecharse y hacer sentirte aun peor.

Además, es algo que detesto con todo lo que soy. No quiero que nadie piense que soy débil, porque no lo soy. Estoy segura. Soy reservada. Guardo mis propios sentimientos para mí misma y me ahogo en ellos, porque al fin y al cabo en la única persona que puedes confiar es en ti misma, y si no lo haces, estas completamente perdido.

_¿Y lo de hoy? _—una vocecita en mi cabeza me reprocho.

¡Lo de hoy fue un terrible error! ¿Cómo pudo ese Varspazut agarrarme con la guardia baja? Tenía la guardia tan baja que hasta le pase mis pensamientos.

_Maldición_.

Tengo que admitir que eso de encontrarme con la guardia baja lo puede hacer cualquiera. Después de todo, siempre estoy distraída, encerrada en mi mundo.

_Un mundo para nada normal. _—indico la vocecita.

Thomas por fin decidió abrir la puerta, y la oscuridad lleno mis ojos. Ni una sola luz prendida, ni un solo sonido. Las tardes de otoño en Mystic Falls no eran lo que se dicen "_iluminadas" _literalmente, y menos si las plantas rodeaban completamente nuestra casa, no permitiendo que la luz del sol pudiera llegar como se debe.

No habíamos pasado a comprar el jugo de naranja que mi hermano me había prometido, recordé y una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en mi rostro y me pregunte a mi misma_: ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso justo ahora? _Decidí hacer de mi vista gorda. Ya era demasiado que mi hermano tuviera que soportar su propia tortura y su conciencia en su cabeza. Realmente quería hacer algo para ayudar, aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa, pero ninguno de los Gilbert éramos buenos para ese tipo de cosas. Las cosas sentimentales no se nos daban bien a ninguno de nosotros, ni aunque eso fuese nuestra vida. En ese caso, si dependiéramos de ello, estaríamos más que muertos.

A la velocidad de un rayo fui a la cocina a presionar el interruptor de la luz. La oscuridad no me asustaba, pero si me daba una especie de cosquilleo en mi estomago que no me gustaba sentir en ningún tipo de ocasión, ya que era demasiado molesto, algo así como… _mis hermanos. _

Estaba de espaldas a la mesa en la cual habíamos desayunado esta mañana con Enzo, todavía se podía oler el aroma que había dejado la comida. Extendí mi oído y supe que Thomas aun estaba en la puerta, supuse que aun seguía ahí por la actitud que había tenido de utilizar mis dones.

_Nunca _trato de aprovechar mucho mis dones. Tan solo cuando es sumamente necesario. Trato de mantenerme a raya con eso de ser una persona de lo más _normal_, aunque soy consciente de que no lo soy, ni un poco.

—Guau —escuche una voz masculina que venía de la mesa. Me quede inmovilizada, mientras los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban.

_Esa voz… la conozco. _—me dije a mi misma. Sabía quién era.

_Tyler. _

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí tan temprano? Se suponía que vendría de viaje mañana por la tarde. Gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo. Tenía esa mirada de superioridad, típico de él. Su ego era bastante grande a decir verdad. Su flequillo marrón oscuro le caía sobre los ojos, tapándolos. Ya era hora de un corte.

Más atrás, dejándose caer sobre el borde de la puerta de la cocina estaba Jeremy mirándome con la misma cara que sabía que Thomas había tenido cuando vio que use mis dones. Sorprendido, en vez Tyler… no tanto.

—Se suponía que llegarían mañana por la tarde —mi voz salió de mi en un susurro e intente arreglarlo haciendo que sonara firme — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—También me alegro de verte, Elena. —hablo Jeremy con su voz fuerte, con cierto tono de sarcasmo y su frente arrugada. Una sonrisa burlona se le escapaba por el rostro. Había extrañado esa sonrisa.

— ¿Así recibirás a Alaric también? —añadió Tyler aun sentado y note que sus pies estaban sobre la mesa, mientras que tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A mamá nunca le gustaron los pies sobre la mesa, pero Tyler era del tipo rebelde. Una sonrisa se extendió nuevamente por mis labios.

Una suave risa en forma de resoplido salió de mi boca.

— Alaric es digno de respeto, mientras que ustedes… _nah_. —respondí mientras trataba de contener la risa, lo que al final fue completamente estúpido porque no pare de reír.

— ¿Te estás riendo? —Jeremy volvió a hablar levantando una ceja gruesa de color chocolate acusadora. Su mandíbula con rasgos cuadrados estaba apretada, al igual que sus labios, los cuales estaban en una línea recta —Tyler, hay que darle una lección a nuestra pequeña hermanita. –anunció.

Tyler se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Compartieron una mirada con Jeremy y ambos como rayos se pusieron frente a mí en un nanosegundo. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

_Esto no sería bueno, al menos no para ti. _—esta vez fue la vocecita, que no era de gran ayuda, hablándome.

Jeremy empezó a hacerme cosquillas en mi estomago, mientras que Tyler no se molestaba en detenerlo, mientras tanto, yo estaba sonriendo, y estallando en risas que eran imposibles de detener. Me movía para todos lados tratando de evitar las risas, mientras que uno o tal vez dos vasos de la lacena estallaron. Todos supimos que yo había causado eso. Mis dones se estaban empezando a descontrolar.

Tyler y Jeremy pararon y yo quede finalmente recostada en el suelo tratando de que el aire volviera a mis pulmones.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunto Tyler a Jeremy, quien asintió riéndose. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba malditamente segura que se habían comunicado a través de la telepatía.

Ambos me agarraron.

Tyler por las manos y Jeremy por los pies, alzándome hasta quedar balanceándome a unos centímetros del suelo, como cuando era pequeña. Si estos estúpidos me dejaban caer, habría consecuencias. Grandes consecuencias.

Me movieron en pasos largos casi saltando hasta en frente del sillón negro de cuero del living.

— ¡Suéltenme, malditos! —grite aun riendo. Mi grito provoco aun más risas. Hasta Enzo que estaba a unos metros parecía estar contento. Me alegre por él, había salido de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas. Segundos después ellos empezaron con la cuenta regresiva.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 ¡Ahora!" _Fue lo último que logre escuchar y segundos después estaba sobre el sillón. Papá se enojaría si supiera lo que acababan de hacer; estaría furioso si rompíamos aquel sillón de cuero negro y nos mataría a todos luego.

Mi mirada asesina que había dirigido en forma general a mis hermanos lo dijo todo, ambos tragaron saliva antes de hablar.

Intercambiaron miradas acusatorias y luego salieron a la velocidad de la luz subiendo las escaleras, cada uno a su cuarto como cachorros regañados. La sala quedo en silencio y tan solo se escucho el golpe de las puertas de sus habitaciones cerrándose.

Reí para mí misma mientras mi conciencia me daba palmaditas en la espalda por mi trabajo de liberarme de ellos. Me sentía tan orgullosa de mí en estos momentos.

Observé la marca de nacimiento posada sobre mi muñeca: un triangulo con bordes negros, dejando solo un pequeño espacio de piel, hasta encontrarse con otro triangulo más pequeño en el centro. Mi marca era irremplazable. Nadie más la tenía, al menos yo no sabía de nadie más.

Estaba completamente negra.

Un Varspazut estaba cerca.

No estaba preocupada. Estaba dentro de casa, a salvo, con tres cazadores que sabían lo que hacían y como defenderse. Ellos no podían entrar y la razón era porque mi padre conocía algunos brujos que sabían cómo encargarse del tema. Largue un suspiro de alivio.

Habían sido muchos Varspazuts por un día.

Las livianas pisadas que bajaban desde la escalera me desconcentraron por completo de mis pensamientos sobre nuestra especie enemiga y la nuestra. Levante la mirada y fije mis ojos en los de Enzo. Bajaba del segundo piso.

_¿En qué momento el había subido? _

El casi se tropieza con la alfombra de un color bordo y pesada que estaba sobre la escalera, lo que fue otro motivo para volver a reír.

Supuse que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no había oído lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, aunque Thomas también era muy silencioso. Era todo un felino. Siempre dije que si él se tiraba del decimo piso de uno de los edificios del centro, caería parado, igual que un gato.

La mirada de aquellos ojos avellanas no era tan tensa como lo estaba antes, el estaba más pacífico, mas aliviado.

_Qué alegría. _—pensé con sarcasmo.

Enzo chasqueo en forma de reprobación.

—Puedo leer tus pensamientos, ¿sabes? —tire mi cabeza hacia atrás buscando un cojín del sillón para tirárselo juguetonamente, como no lo encontré solo me limite a reír, Thomas se me unió por unos segundos. —Esta noche iremos a Midnight —anunció pasándose las manos por los muslos. Estaba nervioso. — ¿Vienes?

—Depende —dudé, lo que me hizo ganar una rodeada de ojos de parte de mi hermano — ¿Estarás vigilándome toda la maldita noche? —alcé mis cejas al igual que él lo hizo.

Coloco una mano en su pecho y se quedo boquiabierto mirándome con ojos de ofendido.

—Me ofendes —respondió con sarcasmo. Yo aun estaba recuperándome del ataque de risa anterior estando acostada en el sillón, y Enzo provoco otro ataque de risa.

Mi estomago dolía de tanto reírme pero no podía parar. Enzo rodo sus ojos –otra vez– seguidamente, levantando su dedo del medio y salió por la puerta del jardín. Lagrimas causadas por la risa empezaban a brotar por mis ojos. Había reído demasiado por una tarde.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y la presencia de que la noche estaba perfecta entraba por mi ventana. Las cortinas blancas con olor a lavanda bailaban al compás del viento, a veces, haciendo mover mi cabello café.<p>

El aire cálido de Mystic Falls pasaba por mi cabello que aun estaba húmedo, haciendo estremecer solo un poquitito. Recién terminaba de bañarme y tan solo tenía una bata blanca puesta sobre mi cuerpo húmedo.

Abrí mi armario en busca de alguna ropa que ponerme para esta noche. Cuando por fin encontré alguna ropa para salir, las arroje sobre mi cama. Me vestí con toda la tranquilidad sabiendo que en quince minutos serian las nueve de la noche, lo que me indicaría que un golpe de mis molestos hermanos sonaría en mi puerta.

_¡Hombres! Siempre tan impacientes. _

Luego de verme en mi tocador por novena vez, acaricie mi cabello con las suaves cerdas de mi cepillo. Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta.

_Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. _

No tarde demasiado tiempo en adivinar de quien se trataba. Tyler estaba tras la puerta, molestándome y estaba en estado impaciente.

—Más te vale que pares de golpear o lanzo un cuchillo que pueda atravesar la madera. —amenacé fusilando con mi mirada a la puerta, como si de alguna manera el pedazo de metal tuviera la culpa de que yo tenga un hermano tan fastidioso, como lo era Tyler.

—Que ruda. —escuché a Tyler susurrar mientras se retiraba de la puerta. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

— ¡Escuche eso! —grité y la sonrisa en mi rostro se hacía cada vez mas grande.

—Eso se suponía. —agregó Tyler a mi comentario.

Puse un poco de rímel en mis pestañas, un poco de delineador para resaltar mis ojos marrones, una pizca de brillo labial apenas con un toque de rosado oscuro y me encontraba totalmente lista para poder salir.

Volví a mirarme por última vez en mi espejo: un top con diseño galáctico que apenas me llegaba al ombligo hacia que mis pechos –normales– resaltaran, un pantalón tiro alto de color negro, y mis tacones negros hacían la combinación perfecta. Mi maquillaje ya estaba en mi rostro y por última vez me dije a mi misma _"estas lista". _Sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me incline sobre mis rodillas agachándome hasta lo bajo de mi enorme cama, sacando de allí abajo una caja recubierta con periódicos. Allí estaban mis cuchillos. Me gustaba guardarlos ahí porque sabía que la única que estaba consciente de ese escondite era yo. Además, nadie podría sospechar de un lugar tan ridículo, lo que hacía del escondite aun mejor.

Enganche tres pares de los pequeños cuchillos afilados en el cinturón que mi pantalón tenia.

Me acerque nuevamente al tocador, buscando un pequeño frasco blanco con hierbas verdes adentro. Cuando logre encontrarlo esparcí la hierba en un círculo pequeño en el suelo, el cual me rodeaba.

—_Luxiem, falgex, aza natam. _—dije a nadie en particular. Las hierbas se encendieron, haciendo que por mi nariz entrara un horrible olor a quemado. Al bajar la mirada las hojas estaban hechas cenizas. Cuando volví la vista mi cinturón, este había desaparecido junto con los cuchillos. Aquellas palabras servían especialmente para ello, y cuando yo necesitara mis cuchillos –si es que los necesitaba– aparecerían, hasta entonces, los cuchillos no estarían a la vista de cualquiera.

Lo que tenía entendido es que lo que había acabado de pronunciar era algún tipo de hechizo, mi padre es amigo de varios brujos, y se puede decir que de ellos ha aprendido varios hechizos sencillos, luego de aprenderlos él, nos los enseño a nosotros… solo algunos.

Junte las cenizas que antes eran hojas y me dirigí al balcón para tirarlas al viento. Alaric siempre había dicho que hiciéramos eso luego del hechizo.

Luego de unos minutos, baje por las escaleras con mi celular en mano revisando los cien mensajes que Care y Matt habían dejado en el grupo.

**Care, a las 07:45 p.m.**

_¡Noticias de último momento!_

**Matt, a las 07:45 p.m.**

_Apuesto que sí._

** Care, a las 07:46 p.m.**

_No te estoy hablando a ti._

** Matt, a las 07:46 p.m.**

_Elena no se conecta desde esta mañana, Care._

** Care, a las 07:47 p.m.**

_En algún momento vera los mensajes, oso gruñón._

**Elena, a las 07:55 p.m.**

_¡Claro que si!_

** Care, a las 07:55 p.m.**

_Te lo dije, osito gruñón._

** Matt, a las 07:55 p.m.**

_Agrh._

—Ya basta de ser una princesa y vámonos —gruñó Jeremy con su voz profunda. Una risa nuevamente salió a luz de parte mía, y luego las risas de mis hermanos se unieron a mí, rompiendo todos en carcajadas.

—Vamos. —me dijo Enzo poniendo su brazo para que yo encajara el mío. Mi cara lo dijo todo. — ¿Qué? —alzó sus cejas— ¿Acaso no eras una princesa? —agregó en tono burlón. Mis otros dos hermanos se volvieron a reír. Rodé mis ojos, luego le di un empujón de caderas algo juguetón.

—Tan solo vámonos. —contesté.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<em>**


	5. Noche Alterada

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>Noche alterada<strong>

—Déjate de tonterías. —le dije a Tyler, no paraba de molestarme en la larga fila de Midnight. Me jalaba suavemente el cabello, y yo que ya me estaba preguntando porque Tyler estaba tan calmado todo el camino en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

La música sonaba fuerte desde unas cuadras atrás, pero al entrar al club el sonido se multiplico como unas siete veces más. Este no sería un buen lugar para tener la guardia baja para mi audición.

Gemidos provenientes del baño llegaron a mis oídos.

_Definitivamente no lo seria. _

Luces de colores bailaban sobre las personas en la pista de baile, quienes hacían movimientos agiles de caderas, de manos y de pies, algunos hasta parecían raros. Pude notar la presencia de humanos, pero al igual que mis hermanos, nos pusimos rígidos al ver que nuestras marcas estaban completamente negras. Había Varspazuts en el club o cerca del club, pero por otro lado el que hubiera Varspazuts no me importo en lo más mínimo. Luego de unos minutos empecé a notar que mis hermanos se lo estaban tomando de la misma manera que yo.

Había unos cuantos cazadores a mí alrededor, conocía algunos de ellos, pero nunca había tenido demasiada plática. Había una cazadora de cabello naranja rizado bailando como una loca junto con un humano, ella realmente estaba sacando sus mejores pasos de baile al parecer.

Había grandes mesas de billar un poco más allá de la pista de baile. Lucas no tardo demasiado en ir hacia ellas. También había un living con sillones rojos de cuero que combinaban con el aspecto del lugar, en aquellos sillones se encontraban chicas con cuerpos bien marcados con curvas.

_Perfecto para Tyler_. —la vocecita que no apareció en un largo rato, volvió a hacer presencia en mi cabeza, y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Enzo, bueno… Él se fue a las mesas de póker para sacar sus mejores habilidades y poder ganar quien sabe que esta noche. Él era muy bueno apostando. Cuanto más grande era el premio, más habilidades Enzo incluía en el juego. A veces, la gente apostaba cosas tan estúpidas y con demasiado valor a veces.

Desvié mi mirada de Enzo al otro lado de la habitación, donde estaban los jugadores del billar, riéndose y gritando, acompañados por algunas petacas, o botellas de tequila en sus manos. Sip. Algunos ya estaban demasiado borrachos incluso a tan temprana hora de la noche. Me detuve en la mesa de billar número cuatro donde había algo extrañamente familiar allí.

Después de algunos segundos, caí en la cuenta que mis hermanos me abandonaban sola sin algún tipo de previo aviso. Rodé mis ojos con incredulidad, entonces allí me dirigí hacia la barra ubicada a uno de los costados del gran club lleno de gente.

Me senté sobre uno de los bancos altos al lado de la barra, adornados con un cuero rojo. Apenas había logrado conseguir un lugar ya que parecía que todos estaban locos por las bebidas y algunos chupitos de tequila o whisky. Apoye mis codos y descanse mi cara sobre mis manos, observando las marcas de cada una de las bebidas en el estante al otro lado de la barra.

Mi mirada se dirigió nuevamente a las mesas de billar. No sabía qué o quién demonios me parecía familiar de allí, tan solo eran chicos fumando, bebiendo, alguno de ellos con tatuajes grandes y llamativos… Los gritos no descendían ni tampoco las risas. Había algo extraño en esas mesas, algo de allí o quizás alguien me llamo la atención y daría lo que fuera por saber de qué o quién se trataba.

Extendí mi audición hasta allí para tratar de reconocer alguna de las voces que podría sonarme familiar, y una voz femenina hizo presencia en mis oídos.

—_Los Gilbert _ya están aquí. —seguidamente, luego de las palabras, escuche un ruido sobre la tela verde de las mesas de billar.

_La tela desgarrándose. _

Traté de mirar de soslayo pero el tipo que al parecer había causado tal sonido estaba de espaldas, con una espalda musculosa y muy bien marcada bajo su camiseta gris.

Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta al oír el apellido de mi familia y el espeluznante ruido que el palo de billar contra la tela había causado. Me mantuve cuerda, tratando de disimular que nada estaba pasando y que solo estaba callada porque estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuese eso.

Seguí mirando fijamente a las botellas de whisky al otro lado de la barra, como si nada hubiese sucedido y tan solo fuese una alcohólica que se perdía entre bebidas por diversión alguna.

—La pequeña Gilbert está aquí acompañada de sus hermanos —la voz femenina hablo nuevamente. Volví a echar una mirada disimulada hacia la mesa cuatro de billar viendo a una chica de cabello completamente negro que le llegaba hasta su cintura.

_¡Maldita perra! _

¿Alguien más quería darme ese apodo? ¡Maldita sea la que había dicho mi apodo hace unos segundos! ¡Maldito sea Enzo por inventar ese estúpido apodo!

—No hagas nada estúpido. —contestó el chico. Esa voz… Dios mío. Inmediatamente lo reconocí como el Varspazut del bosque. Aquel que yo había transmitido mis pensamientos sobre sus ojos.

_Esos increíbles ojos… _—pensé.

— ¿Y si la transformo en mi esclava personal que pasara? —preguntó provocativa la chica y todos los que estaban en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas.

_¿A qué demonios se refería con lo de "esclava personal"? _

—No te le acerques, Megan. —fue lo único que el chico respondió, con una voz dura y cortante.

—Vete al diablo, Setch. —Megan parecía alejarse de la mesa de billar enojada.

Era bueno saber quien fue el que me había dejado libre esta mañana.

_Setch. _

Sonaba a alguien busca problemas y que era realmente sexy. Mire nuevamente de lado. Como siempre yo tenía la razón: el era terriblemente sexy. Aquel chico de ojos raros pero bellos, con cabello negro azabache, alto, con hombros anchos y musculosos, además de aquel hermoso cuerpo tallado se llama Setch. Bueno, en realidad no, ese era su apodo, pero bueno, algo era algo.

Una mano agarro uno de mis hombros —precisamente el derecho—sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era tarde. Yo tenía la guardia baja en ese momento y fuera quien fuera esa persona le había pasado mis pensamientos. Estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraba, aunque estaba totalmente paralizada al contacto que aquella mano había hecho en mi hombro.

Gire mi cabeza con miedo en mis ojos, —estoy segura— apenas podía respirar. Encontré los ojos avellana convirtiéndose en un color marrón oscuro por la ira.

_Tyler. _

Esto definitivamente no podía ser bueno.

_¡Maldición! Debo controlar mis pensamientos, mis dones ¡Debo controlarme! _

¡Tyler odia profundamente a los Varspazut! Al igual que cada uno de nosotros, pero su odio es aún mayor.

Le había transmitido los pensamientos de quien era el que me había soltado esta mañana, su apodo, lo que yo pensaba de él ¡Absolutamente todo! Quería darme la cabeza contra la dura madera de la barra. Su mirada paso de mis ojos hacia las mesas de billar. Precisamente la número cuatro donde aquellos tipos se encontraban bebiendo y fumando.

Dio largos pasos para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Setch haciendo su jugada en el billar.

_¡Oh, mi Dios!_

Él iba a enfrentarlo por tocarme esta mañana.

_Maldición, Tyler, me dejo libre recuerda eso. _—hable a la mente de mi hermano, lo que fue completamente inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo.

Tan solo se limito a mirarme de reojo a través de su hombro e ignorarme. Camine detrás de él rápidamente, para tratar de ir a su lado a detenerlo. Aquello no fue de mucha ayuda, él camino aun más rápido haciendo grandes zancadas de chico enojado. Una pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Y tenía el presentimiento que un cazador y Varspazut peleándose esta noche no sería una buena combinación para ninguno de los presentes en el club.

—Creo que estamos en problemas —dijo la Varspazut llamada Megan al ver la mirada irritada de Tyler dirigirse a Setch, pero eso no pareció darle mucha importancia porque ella siguió mordiéndose el labio provocando a los inútiles hombres humanos. Estaba a unos metros de mí y realmente quería golpearla y clavarle uno de mis cuchillos

_¡Dios! Era muy perra. _

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella, o en cualquier cosa. Tan solo podía concentrarme en lo que Tyler estaba a punto de hacer cuando llegara a las mesas de billar donde algunos Varspazuts se encontraban, incluyendo a Setch.

Al llegar al lugar donde Setch se encontraba jugando al billar —a punto de hacer su siguiente movimiento—, Tyler lo agarro en un movimiento brusco por los hombros obligando a que Setch se diera la vuelta algo sorprendido.

Setch levanto su vista y pude observar sus reales ojos: azules. Tal y como yo lo había supuesto esta mañana. Eran intensamente azules, aunque no tenia ahora la combinación de aquellos colores… aun así seguían siendo completamente hermosos.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees? —Tyler gritó por encima de la música, empujando a Setch para que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Setch se escapaba por uno de sus costados provocando un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas. Parecía estar a gusto con esto, mientras yo, en cambio, estaba tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento sabia que los vidrios del restaurante explotarían por la falta de control en mis dones.

Toda la gente que estaba en el club empezó a formar un círculo alrededor de nosotros, clavando sus miradas en la pelea que estaba empezando a tomar forma.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Setch algo arrogante. Cuando Tyler abrió su boca para poder contestarle y estoy segura de que no de la mejor manera, el chico de ojos azulados, lo interrumpió —No hace falta que me contestes. Se perfectamente quien eres, chico guapo —agrego tirándole un beso a mi muy enojado hermano que se situaba a unos dos pasos delante de mí.

Tyler empezó hacer puños, haciendo que sus nudillos tomaran un color cada vez más blanco. Una vena en el cuello de mi hermano se hacía cada vez más grande, y aun más notable; estaba realmente enojado por lo que había sucedido.

Tyler levanto su puño para darle un muy buen merecido a Setch sin importar si había más Varspazuts que nos hicieran añicos o no. No podía permitir aquello. Había humanos, humanos inocentes, y teníamos que protegerlos de alguna manera.

— ¡Tyler! —mi voz se ahogo en mi propio grito, quebrándose a la mitad del nombre de mi hermano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba deteniendo el golpe de mi hermano, agarrándolo de la muñeca. Tyler no estaba feliz con lo que yo acababa de hacer y sabía que esto me traería un montón de reproches después.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta el silencio que había en el club. Habían parado de hablar. Habían parado la música.

Su mirada estaba completamente en llamas. Le devolví la misma mirada para tratar de intimidarlo y hacer que de una vez por todas terminara esto. Luego podría terminar su trabajo de golpear a Setch, en otro lugar donde no se encontrara repleto de humanos y Varspazuts.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aparte la mirada de Tyler hacia la multitud. Todos ojos enfurecidos de quien tal vez eran Varspazuts nos miraban a nosotros dos, quienes estábamos indefensos contra unos quince de ellos.

Nuestros enemigos sabían perfectamente lo que mi querido y dulce hermano —quien iba a matar luego—, quería hacer con uno de los de su especie.

_Dos contra quince. _

No hacia ser un genio para saber que estábamos muertos. Los demás cazadores parecían no haberse enterado de la pelea, aún. Tyler me estaba asesinando mentalmente, podía verlo en su mirada, pero noto cuan perpleja me encontraba no mirándolo.

Mi hermano siguió el camino de mi mirada hacia los Varspazuts y su mirada furiosa paso a la de sorprendida pero con toques aun de la mirada anterior. En lo que respectaba a mí, si estaba sorprendida. Todos aquellos Varspazut tenían fuego en su mirada. Estaban cabreados porque Tyler intento pegarle a uno de ellos, a Setch.

_¿Algo más podría pasarme hoy? _

— ¿Traes tus cuchillos? —preguntó Tyler tragando saliva, algo nervioso. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba algo asustado. Baje la mirada a mi cinturón que poco a poco empezaba a aparecer.

—Siempre. —asentí, sin apartar la mirada de los Varspazuts.

—Bien, no creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades —murmuro para qué tan solo yo pudiera escucharlo. Le lance una mirada de _"¿De verdad eres tan tonto?_‖ que hizo que el rodara sus ojos.

Una Varspazut de cabello cobrizo, de curvas marcadas, con grandes pechos y de piel morena, quiso moverse tan rápido como la luz tratando de atacarme, parecía que intentaba matarme.

— ¡Elena! —Tyler gritó mi nombre, como si yo no hubiese captado que la Varspazut venía a por mí.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento saque uno de los cuchillos de mi cinturón con hojas realmente afiladas. Di un salto sobre su cabeza, y con mi cuchillo aun en mano y con tan solo un movimiento de brazos y manos, logre hacer un corte a lo largo del cuello de la Varspazut. Caí al piso como un tipo de felino, y al darme vuelta note como la Varspazut me miraba tocando el corte que yo había hecho. La sangre empezó a caer a través de la herida y acto seguido ella cayó de rodillas.

Oí a Setch tragando algo de saliva, impresionado por lo que había hecho. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y de arrogancia salía por uno de los costados de mi boca.

Matar a la Varspazut hizo que sus compañeros o lo que fuesen que ellos fueran, se enfurecieran más. Sus ojos se fueron del cuerpo inerte a mis ojos marrones llenos de ira. Definitivamente me encontraba lista para la gran pelea que se iba a desatar.

Nuestros enemigos, no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, atacándonos a ambos. Enzo y Jeremy aparecieron empujando con sus brazos al círculo que se había armado a nuestro alrededor. Humanos estaban con su boca en el suelo de la sorpresa de que alguien había muerto hace unos segundos. Varios cazadores empezaron a hacerse presentes haciendo que la mayoría de los humanos salieran del club. Esto no terminaría bien para ninguno. La pequeña pelea de Tyler se estaba convirtiendo en una copia barata de la segunda guerra mundial en club de Mystic Falls.

En unos pocos segundos cada uno de nosotros —mis hermanos y yo— acompañados por mas cazadores de otras colonias de Mystic Falls, estábamos luchando con cada uno de nuestros enemigos, quienes eran un poco más que nosotros, y tan solo algo mas fuertes también. Todo lo que lograba ver eran movimientos rápidos, bruscos, y demasiada sangre por el suelo. Oía a gente humana que gritaba por lo que cada uno de nosotros estábamos haciendo. Luego tendríamos que encargarnos de ellos para borrar su memoria de alguna forma u otra. Estaba segura que para eso, necesitarían mis dones mentales, pero justo ahora no necesitaba pensar en eso.

Salte cuando veía que uno de ellos venia por mí arrojándose debajo de mis pies. Qué movimiento más inútil. Al caer saque uno de mis cuchillos y corte su cabeza. Hasta el momento evite todos los movimientos de quienes querían atacarme, pero conteste de la peor manera, lastimándolos o matándolos, depende a lo que me daban tiempo de hacer.

Luego de estampar mi rodilla contra un Varspazut de ojos de un color esmeralda y cabello dorado, una mano tiro de mi muñeca, justo donde mi marca se encontraba. Una energía eléctrica corrió a través de mi cuerpo y cedí hacia atrás.

_¿Qué demonios? _

Al levantar mi mirada me encontré con el estructurado cuerpo de Setch. El estaba caminando a grandes zancadas, tironeándome en dirección a una de las puertas traseras de Midnight.

— ¡Suéltame, estúpido! —grite, pero fui ignorada. De hecho, ignoro todas las patadas que daba contra el suelo. El no me liberaría, y dar pequeños tirones para liberarme de él tampoco funcionaba, tan solo hacía que mi piel ardiera y se volviera algo rojiza. Setch giro su cabeza rápidamente plantando su mirada en mí. Algo estaba pasando, o estaba a punto de pasar, ya que él tenía una mirada cautelosa, y preocupada.

— ¡Abajo! —me grito.

— ¿Qué demon…? —trate de gritar, pero antes de que terminara mi pregunta su mano se estampo en uno de mis hombros tirándome al suelo de una manera no muy sutil, ya que mis manos estaban dobladas debajo de mi estomago. Ambos quedamos totalmente acostados boca abajo. Muy pocos segundos después los vidrios del club estallaron y más Varspazuts entraron.

Al oír estallar los vidrios eso me hizo recordar que eso era lo que pasaba en algunos momentos cuando no podía controlar mis dones.

_La caballería pesada ha llegado_. —hable a la mente de Setch bromeando.

¡Ni si quiera sabia porque estaba bromeando con él! El respondió a mi chiste con una sonrisa perfecta de publicidad de pasta dental que seguramente tendría un brillo en la foto sobre sus dientes.

Luego de estar fuera del _peligro, _me ayudo a levantarme tironeándome y sacándome finalmente afuera a través de una de las puertas del club. Salte los escalones que había bajo la puerta poniendo mis pies en lo que parecía un callejón, acompañado del aroma de un basurero azul a mí derecha. Podía asegurar que había visto una rata escabullirse con quien sabe que en sus pequeñas y sucias manos.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué me dejaste libre? –hable primera sin medir las palabras que salían de mi boca. Luego note que no estaba diciendo las cosas con calma, sino gritando.

— ¿Preferías que te hubiese convertido en alguien como yo? —era la primera vez que lo oí hablar y no era en mi mente. —Realmente no entiendo a los cazadores.

— ¡Tú fuiste un cazador, idiota! —grité.

—En realidad… no. Naci siendo lo que soy. —me sonrió alzando uno de los bordes de sus labios.

_¡Me sonrió! _—pensé— ¡_El estúpido Varspazut me sonrió! _

—No eres muy gentil, que digamos.

— ¿Qué? —aquella frase me tomo por sorpresa, pero luego de unos momentos comprendí que tenía mi guardia baja, transmitiendo todos mis pensamientos. — ¡Deja de meterte en mi mente! —el se rió y mi nariz se arrugo al sentir en el aire el olor a cigarrillo que sabía que venía de él. —Necesito volver, ahora —dije un poco más calmada tratando de entrar nuevamente al club.

Al subir los escalones de cemento tratando de abrir la puerta, él me detuvo nuevamente de mi muñeca con sus manos, y nuevamente aquel efecto eléctrico apareció por mi cuerpo.

No tarde en reaccionar y saque otro cuchillo de mi cinturón clavándoselo en el estomago, estaba segura que no se la esperaba.

Sangre escurría a través de su camiseta gris oscura

— Esta mañana me dejaste libre —saque el cuchillo de su estomago de manera brusca. El se retorció de dolor cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Supongo que el que mis cuchillos estuvieran bañados en agua bendita ayudaba —Ahora te devuelvo el favor no matándote —agregue, sabiendo que había sido demasiado bruta, pero…

_¡Demonios! _

El no tenia porque defenderme y yo a él tampoco.

Se quedo retorciéndose de dolor sujetando su estomago. Sabía que no tardaría en sanar, después de todo era inmortal.

_¡Al diablo con él!_

Abriendo la puerta me encontré con la misma pelea pero multiplicada por cuatro. Cazadores versus Varspazuts peleando a lo que parecía ser a muerte. Si Alaric se enteraba de esto, que por nuestra culpa –la culpa de sus hijos– cazadores se convirtieron en Varspazuts la muerte seria lo menos por lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos.

Por lo que lograba ver, aquel cosquilleo en mi marca había desaparecido, lo que significaba no humanos. Suspire aliviada. Tenía que pensar en un plan antes de que alguien más muriera o se volviese un Varspazut.

Sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme y levante mis manos para que todo resultara más fácil.

Revente cada vena del cuerpo de cada Varspazut presente con mi mente. Nuestros enemigos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose. Algunos arrodillándose, mientras que otros se agarraban su cabeza, acostados en el frio mosaico del suelo. Todos los cazadores –incluyendo mis hermanos–voltearon para ver quien estaba causando el dolor, y quedaron asombrados al ver mi cara de asesina en serie. Si alguien me tocaba estaba segura que lo mataría. No estaba de humor, y ellos estaban conscientes de ello.

Deje de provocar el dolor, pero sabía que seguiría retumbando en las mentes de mis enemigos por unos minutos más.

—Hora de irnos. —anuncie a todos los cazadores que estaban de pie mirándome con sus ojos como platos. Parecía que cada uno de nosotros habíamos tenido suficiente por una noche, aunque nadie hizo caso a lo que acaba de decir, aun seguían contemplándome. Cerré mi puño haciendo que algunos vidrios que aun estaban completos se rompieran. — ¡A casa! —grité y todos salieron casi corriendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no quedaban nada más que los Varspazuts inconscientes en el suelo y mis hermanos de pie aun mirándome. Pase entre medio de ellos pisando algunos Varspazuts con mi cabeza en alto, sin importarme ni un pepino en lo que ellos estaban pesando de mi justo en este momento.

Mis hermanos y yo subimos a la camioneta, y el camino a casa fue exactamente igual al camino que hice con Enzo esta mañana. Silencioso. ¿La única diferencia? Es que en este camino no se sentían animales, solo se lograba oír el motor de la camioneta y la respiración de cada uno de nosotros.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa fui la primera en bajar de la camioneta.<p>

Mire mi marca de nacimiento pero ya no estaba de aquel negro intenso, no había Varspazuts merodeando por los alrededores de nuestra casa. También fui la primera en entrar por la puerta de roble. Casi hago caer unas flores que estaban en la entrada en grandes jarrones de porcelana para decorar, pero eso no pareció importarle a nadie. Mejor.

Todos estábamos completamente en silencio parados en un circulo en el living de nuestra casa, donde solo se lograba apreciar las pinturas al oleo y la alfombra, además de los sillones negro de cuero y el plasma, claro.

Nadie parecía querer romper el silencio, pero Jeremy lo hizo:

— ¿Cómo ha empezado la pelea? —pregunto tratando de parecer calmado. Tyler no tardo en darme una mirada asesina. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —exigí a Tyler. Estaba segura que se formaría otra pequeña pelea en nuestra casa — ¡Si hubieras controlado tus impulsos no habría pasado lo que paso! —grite señalándolo.

—Primero: estaba tratando de protegerte. —contesto Tyler, lo que hizo que me enojara más. Más tarde una pausa y un silencio invadió la sala tan solo por unos pocos segundos hasta que el decidió continuar —Segundo: ¡Tú me transmitiste tus pensamientos! —grito. Era la escusa más pobre que había oído, pero muy en el fondo sabia que algo de razón el tenia.

— ¡Me encontraste con la guardia baja! —añadí en mi defensa. Pero obviamente fue una estúpida excusa, más estúpida que la de Tyler.

Observé a Enzo de soslayo y tenía esa mirada de decepción en su rostro.

—Eso no puede pasar, Elena. —interrumpió Enzo, mientras Jeremy tan solo se quedaba mirándonos con decepción a Tyler y a mí. — ¿Qué pasaba si era un Varspazut? ¡Tal vez te mataba en ese instante! —regaño Enzo.

— ¡Pero no era un Varspazut! –conteste furiosa.

Tyler resoplo.

—Obviamente que no lo era, no tenía sus _hermosos ojos. _—dijo imitándome torpemente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Enzo y Jeremy al unísono confundidos.

Luego de unos largos segundo Enzo retomo el tema

— ¿Y si lo era? Lo que hizo Tyler estuvo bien y mal. Bien porque trato de protegerte y mal…

— ¡Ya basta de protegerme! —interrumpí y pegando una patada en el suelo. —Por si no lo han notado, queridos hermanos —hice un gesto señalándolos a todos — ¡Puedo defenderme sola! Sin la ayuda de nadie. He entrenado lo suficiente para por defenderme a mí misma, y no necesito la ayuda de nadie más. —los ojos avellana de Jeremy se habrían cada vez más al ver que mi ira aumentaba. —Me iré a la cama. No quiero oír nada más. —di media vuelta tratando de dirigirme a mi habitación. Un bufido salió de la boca de alguno de ellos tres.

—Esto es lo que hace siempre. —la voz de Tyler hizo presencia. Me detuve quedando inmóvil. — ¡Siempre trata que no nos involucremos! ¡Cuando lo hacemos solo para que ella esté bien! —este chico podía ser mi hermano pero terminaría muerto por un misterioso asesinato que yo me encargaría de planear.

—No soy aquella niña idiota de diez años. Crecí. En pocos días tendré mis diecisiete. Se defenderme. —hable estando de espaldas lo más calmada que podía mientras mi ira se iba a mis puños cerrados a los costados de mis piernas. —Tan solo olvidemos la puta cosa que ha pasado esta maldita noche —murmure— Quiero que mañana vuelva a ser todo igual, como siempre —seguí mi camino subiendo las escaleras sin decir ninguna palabra, pero creo que el portazo de mi habitación pudo decir que realmente estaba enojada con los tres.

Miré mi cama y tan solo pensé en cambiarme, ponerme mi pijama rosado de seda que estaba colgado en el armario e irme directamente a la cama. Dormir era lo único que podía mantenerme alejada de mis hermanos. Mantenerme alejada de la realidad. Era algo así como leer. Pues, las personas compran libros para eso ¿verdad? Para alejarse de la cruel y triste realidad que nos rodea.


	6. Enemigos

**************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Enemigos<strong>

Había despertado a las siete de la mañana por la luz radiante del sol que, como siempre, entraba por mi ventana. Era algo así como mi despertador personal. Al abrir mis ojos la luz se penetro en ellos mismos, lo que hizo que cubriera mis ojos con mis manos refregándolos una y otra vez hasta que estos se acostumbraran.

Hoy era día de ir a la maldita e insoportable escuela. Por suerte este era mi último año y no tendría que soportar más a los maestros odiosos de siempre. Mi promedio no destacaba en mi aula, pero por lo menos me mantenía al límite, tratando de pasar de año.

Una vez que termine de cepillar cada una de las hebras de mi cabello y atar los cordones de mis zapatillas, ya estaba completamente lista para dar comienzo nuevamente a las clases.

_Adiós, aire libre. Hola, cárcel. _

Baje por las escaleras y logre notar que la paz había invadido por completo la mansión Gilbert.

_¿Qué paso aquí? _

Todo era un completo y rotundo silencio que solo daba paso a escuchar el aceite en la estufa de la cocina y la televisión en la sala de estar, además de los hermosos gorriones que se posaban sobre la ventana de la cocina piando. Una hermosa sinfonía parecía inspirarme a tener un buen día. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que lo que estaba sonando por los aires de la mansión era Klavierkonzert Nr. 23 de Mozart. Totalmente tranquilizador para comenzar el día.

_¿Qué paso con toda mi familia esta mañana? _

_Esto me trae mala espina. _—y ahí estaba la irritante vocecita nuevamente.

Parecía que mis hermanos habían decidido seguir al pie de la letra lo que les había dicho la noche anterior. Todo era nuevamente normal, más que eso, todos estaban en silencio. Nadie hablaba pero sabía que todos en la casa estaban despiertos.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía la sinfonía —la cocina— donde encontré a Tyler fumando uno de sus cigarrillos. Parecía relajado sobre el borde de la puerta. Por suerte, estaba apoyado de espaldas y no parecía notar mi existencia, lo que me pareció de lo más estupendo. Como había dicho anteriormente: inspirándome para tener un buen día.

Enzo estaba preparando un desayuno que había logrado oler desde que había salido de mi habitación. Además de ser bueno en el juego, él siempre se lucia cuando se trataba de las comidas. Realmente sus comidas eran para chuparse los dedos hasta la noche del día siguiente.

Jeremy se encontraba en el living, concentrado, y con sus dedos enredados entre sí sobre su regazo. Estaba viendo las noticias, y al parecer todavía no nos habíamos encargado de borrar las mentes de los humanos presentes la noche de la pelea.

"_Los vidrios del viejo club Midnight estallaron anoche. Las razones son totalmente desconocidas y el dueño del club se encuentra internado en la clínica central de Mystic Falls por los actos sucedidos durante la pelea. Varias personas salieron heridas. Vecinos afirman que se oían gritos, y la gente salía corriendo a través de las puertas ¿Quién causo la pelea y porque lo hizo? Soy Mariana Black y regresamos nuevamente al estudio con TWNoticias…" _

—Que cierre la boca ya. —dijo Tyler, aun de espaldas.

Toda la paz que había en el aire hace apenas unos cinco minutos, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para que el aire se volviera tenso entre todos nosotros. Todos compartimos miradas y no pude evitar ver que Tyler me fusilaba con la suya. Para huir de las miradas que intercambiábamos decidí rodar mis ojos y dirigirme a la cocina cerca de nuestro preciado hermano mayor: Enzo.

El aroma a huevos revueltos invadió mi nariz.

—Eso huele delicioso. —me acerque a Enzo depositando un beso en su mejilla en forma de saludo. Él me sonrió de soslayo.

—Hoy empiezas la escuela, pequeña Gilbert —me dijo. Decidí hacer como si la parte de _pequeña _Gilbert nunca se hubiese escuchado o salido por los labios de mí hermano, los cuales por cierto estaban hinchados. Algo me decía que mi hermano mayor había tenido una conquista anoche cuando todos nosotros estábamos durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunte, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los cajones de la mesada de piedra gris buscando un tenedor.

Él no parecía entender de qué cojones le estaba hablando, lo que provoco que una risita saliera de mi boca. Volví a caminar unos pasos nuevamente hasta la estufa donde aun se encontraba Thomas mirándome totalmente confundido. Pinche mi tenedor en la sartén sacando un poco de huevo revuelto llevándolo a mi boca.

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondió.

— Querido y dulce hermano —hable como si le estuviera explicando las cosas a un niño de cuatro años— Tus labios están hinchados… y ahora que lo veo tu cabello esta algo revuelto, lo que puede decir que recién te levantas o que recién has tenido un encuentro amoroso con alguien, lo que me lleva nuevamente a: ¿Cómo se llama? —los celos empezaron a despertar en mi interior. Era celosa con mis hermanos, hasta con Tyler quien era el más idiota de todos.

Al tener este pensamiento, Tyler, que se encontraba inhalando otra calada de humo, me dirigió su mirada asesina por segunda vez en la mañana.

_¿Aun no aprendes a poner la guardia en alto? _—sonó la voz de Tyler en mi cabeza. Hice caso omiso a ella.

Por primera vez vi algo que jamás había visto en mi vida. Parecía que las mejillas de Enzo habían tomado toda la gama del color rojizo. Sorprendente.

—Maggie. Ahora…

— ¡Eso explica los jarrones rotos en el living, además, claro, de todos los cojines tirados en el suelo! —exclamó Jeremy desde la sala de estar —han roto muchas cosas aquí. —observó.

—Volviendo a lo de la escuela… —Enzo estaba evadiendo el tema. Empecé a reír a carcajadas al igual que Jeremy.

—Oh, sí. La escuela… casi… se me había… olvidado —conteste entrecortada por mis propias risas. —Así que, Maggie… —retome nuevamente el tema y me lleve otro pedazo de huevo a la boca.

— ¿Pueden dejar ambos de ser tan infantiles? —nos pregunto Tyler a Jeremy y a mí.

—Oh, cariño, ¿te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? —le pregunte debido a su mal humor. Me lleve otro pedazo de huevo a la boca, esta cosa estaba realmente buena.

Tyler arrojó lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo al césped y se volvió hacia mí

—He tenido una mala noche. —respondió y se dirigió al living junto con Jeremy.

—Bueno… Será mejor que comas rápido, tan solo te queda media hora para llegar. —habló Enzo, refiriéndose a la escuela —Y tendrás que ir caminando. Son once cuadras Elena, o al menos que uses tus…

—Alto ahí. —interrumpí y fruncí el ceño. —No voy a sacar ventajas de mis dones —lo apunte acusatoriamente con el tenedor. —No soy así, y tú más que nadie lo sabes.

—Eres una cazadora. Una poderosa. No tiene nada de malo tomar _ventaja _de tus dones. —hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir ―_ventaja_‖. En ese momento Tyler volvió a aparecer con un segundo cigarrillo entre los labios.

—No lo haré, asunto terminado. Tan solo me llevare el Audi. —Tyler dio media vuelta sorprendido al igual que Enzo.

—Alaric se va a cabrear. —susurro Jeremy desde el sillón. Lo ignore.

—Las llaves están por allí. —Enzo asintió hacia la mesita que estaba en el living a uno de los costados del sillón. —Te lo llevas, pero no quiero encontrar un solo rasguño en la pintura. —me señalo con el dedo en forma de advertencia.

—Primero: el Audi es de papá, no entiendo a que vienen todas estas advertencias. Segundo: papá no está aquí y confío en que ninguno de mis _adorables _hermanos —mire a Tyler— se lo dirá. Tercero: Emm… no hay tercero, ¡me voy, adiós! —antes de que Enzo pudiera abrir su boca para hablar me dirigí a las llaves, levantando el dedo índice para que él se quedara callado. —Me encanta esa melodía. —señale al equipo de sonido en donde Mozart sonaba. —pero, por favor, apágala, la he estado oyendo desde que salí de mi habitación. —automáticamente la melodía paro de sonar.

—Hermano. —oí la voz de Tyler —No tengas novias, las chicas te dominan —se burló.

—Cállate —respondió Enzo.

Atravesé el largo pasillo que llevaba a la gran puerta de madera de la entrada riéndome de lo que había acabado de suceder. Al parecer, Lucas estaba riéndose aun por la forma en que Tyler se burlo de Enzo, al igual que yo.

El Audi era de papá, era de un color azul Francia y estaba sumamente cuidado, sin el más miserable rasguño. Había sido comprado tan solo hace unos pocos meses atrás, ya que, papá era dueño de una de las más grandes empresas del país y obtenía mucho dinero de allí para darse con cada uno de sus gustos, o mejor dicho: caprichos. La empresa había crecido aun más desde la muerte de mamá. Trabajar era lo único que podía mantener la mente de mi padre ocupada.

Me senté en el lado del conductor, cuando note que mi mochila no estaba cargada en mi hombro como era de costumbre. Inmediatamente di media vuelta dando una mirada al asiento trasero del lujoso auto. Por suerte se encontraba allí. Había olvidado por completo que fue papá quien me había llevado y traído de vuelta a casa el último día de clases.

_Estaba tan feliz por tenerme nuevamente todos los días en casa… _

* * *

><p>Luego de estar unos diez minutos tratando de ver donde podía estacionarme me detuve en un lugar vacio. Era por esto que no me gustaba llegar tarde, jamás encontrabas un lugar que quedara cerca de la entrada.<p>

Agarré mi mochila poniéndola sobre uno de mis hombros, luego fije mi mirada en la gaveta del Audi. Allí estaban mis lentes de sol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, ya los daba por perdidos a aquellos lentes negros cuadrados. Inmediatamente me los puse, bajando finalmente del auto y asegurándolo con el control inalámbrico que las llaves traían.

Di unos pasos hacia el frente viendo como un montón de alumnos entraban por la puerta principal del instituto algo apurados, supuse que el timbre ya había sonado y como siempre yo estaría llegando algo retrasada a mi primera clase luego de las vacaciones. Seguro el maestro Falls me regañaría, hasta que tendría que disimular que estaba apenada y él finalmente se iría a dar por fin su clase.

Aceleré mi paso tratando de llegar a tiempo a clase, o al menos no tan tarde. Mientras aceleraba el paso por los largos pasillos de la escuela que se encontraban algo solitarios, imágenes comenzaron a hacer presencia en mi mente. Eran borrosas y aparecían como flashes. No sabía exactamente lo que era. En un segundo aparecía una y al otro una imagen totalmente diferente. Subí mis lentes a mi cabeza dejándolos ahí, parpadeando para volver a la realidad. Mire el suelo cubierto con cerámicos tratando de evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Hice mis pasos más lentos cuando supe que estaba al borde una visión.

_Me encontraba en un club sentada de piernas cruzadas, en uno de los bancos cerca de la barra, observando, como siempre, las botellas de tequila, las mesas de póker, las de billar, y una pista de baile. Seguidamente, supe donde estaba: en Midnight. _

_El olor a alcohol y cigarrillo inundaban el lugar creando una mezcla de olor desagradable. Estaba bebiendo licores y luego una mano se puso en mi hombro; una mano que no era demasiado familiar… _

_¡Basta! _—me dije a mi misma volviendo al mundo real donde estaba en el instituto acompañada de solo pasillos silenciosos. Sin dudarlo, corrí a la velocidad de una persona normal al baño, tratando de que nadie pudiera ver mis ojos.

Entre al baño, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

Estaba desesperada. Por suerte nadie estaba allí, todas las personas estaban yendo a sus clases, algunas ya estaban en ellas. Puse las manos en la mesada del baño que tenía uno de los lavabos, con mi mirada baja. Lentamente me mire al espejo notando que mis ojos estaban rojos como la sangre. Toque debajo de ellos parpadeando varias veces para desear que esto no me sucediera, no justo ahora.

Maldije en voz baja sabiendo que nadie podría escucharme. Esto es lo que siempre pasa cuando tengo alguna de mis visiones o mis dones empiezan a descontrolarse. El color rojizo tardaría algunos minutos en desaparecer de mis ojos y sabía que para ese momento tal vez más de media clase ya habría pasado.

Apoye mi espalda contra la pared del baño cayendo lentamente al suelo cubierto con cerámicos azules, esperando que los minutos pasaran para por fin ir a clases.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la clase había comenzado, y mis ojos tardarían unos diez minutos más en volver a su color café normal, eso era, si tenía suerte.<p>

_Cosa que no te pasa a menudo_. —la vocecita chillona estaba nuevamente en mi cabeza.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y me mire nuevamente al espejo. El color rojizo aun estaba allí, pero el color café se abrió paso para camuflar al otro. Baje los lentes de mi cabeza, posándolos sobre mi nariz, agarre la mochila negra poniéndola nuevamente en mi hombro y corrí hacia clases.

Al entrar, todos los alumnos que antes estaban hablando se voltearon para verme. El silencio inundo la sala de Química. Un silencio incómodo. Noté que el profesor aún no había llegado.

_Al parecer no fui la única en retrasarse al primer día de clases_.

Caroline, mi mejor amiga, se encontraba viéndome con los ojos como platos. Ella estaba mordisqueando uno de sus lápices. Apuesto que estaba subrayando los apuntes que nos habían dado. Ella siempre era así, era una chica algo nerd pero de una personalidad agradable.

Luego de sonreírle, ella se levanto y segundos después me encontraba rodeada con sus brazos en mi cuello. Estaba apretando muy fuerte.

— ¡Maldita sea, Elena! Te extrañe demasiado durante las vacaciones. —su respiración era acelerada, pero parecía feliz de verme de nuevo. Ella se aparto para verme a los ojos. Ella tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, luego volvió abrazarme de nuevo. Caroline había ido a Paris en sus vacaciones, mientras que yo, me había quedado entrenando en esta ciudad sin poder disfrutar de mis verdaderas vacaciones. Ser cazadora en esos momentos no era envidiable, en especial si todos los días hacías el mismo entrenamiento de lanzar cuchillos a un muñeco de trapo una y otra vez.

— ¡Cielos Care, estas abrazando fuerte! —dije pero sonó como a un susurro. Ella retiro velozmente sus brazos poniéndolos atrás como si estuviera avergonzada, y la verdad era que en realidad estaba avergonzada. Un color rosado empezaba a verse en sus mejillas y me miraba a través de sus gafas cuadradas negras con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, es que solo… fue demasiado tiempo sin mi amiga. —bajo la mirada al suelo, como una niñita pequeña cuando la regañan. —Olvídalo —agrego. Luego de intercambiar miradas extrañas ella agito sus manos aplaudiendo. Solo eso se podía significar una cosa. — ¡Un nuevo chico se ha inscrito al instituto! Es guapísimo, alto, cabello oscuro, con un buen cuerpo. ¡Y lo mejor! Es uno de esos típicos rebeldes. Todo un Dios Griego –Care suspiro dramáticamente.

—La baba se te cae. —dije y ella rodo los ojos.

—Es guapo, Elena. Vendrá a esta clase según por lo que ha dicho Dana, pero no lo sé, no confió demasiado en ella. ¿Tu si? —estaba a punto de contestar cuando ella siguió con su alterado discurso. — Déjalo, no contestes. Creo que sería una buena pareja para ti, ambos no muestran demasiado sus sentimientos, son cortantes y la mayoría del tiempo se encuentran de mal humor, según lo que oí sobre él, ¿puedes creer lo rápido que me entero de las cosas? ¡Debería ser una reportera! —colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla pensando. Rodé mis ojos. Care era una buena chica, tiene altas calificaciones, pero a veces era algo… alterada.

—¡Ya viene! —gritó uno de mis compañeros del salón. Sabía que se refería a nuestro profesor. Todos se volvieron a sus lugares rápido.

Care me dejo, sentándose a dos asientos de distancia detrás de mí. Saque una hoja de mi mochila y con ella mi cartuchera. Imágenes volvieron aparecer en mi mente, borrosas y cortadas. Por suerte, aun no me había sacado los lentes de sol.

Agarré uno de mis lápices número dos, y comencé a dibujar lo que veía. No sabía porque, pero eso me ayudaría a entender las cosas luego, siempre lo hacía. Dibuje sietes acompañados de cuarenta y cuatros por todas partes. No sabía lo que significaba.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en mi mundo de nuevo, el mundo donde solo estaba yo con una hoja, dibujando. También garabatee bebidas alcohólicas, especialmente los _besos de ángel_. Ese trago era mi favorito. Quería saber por qué demonios venia eso a mi cabeza, y lo que significaba. Siempre se relacionaba con cosas que iban a pasar en algunos días, o tal vez hoy, pero siempre me dejaba pensando y finalmente me sorprendía. La visión que había tenido no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mente.

Una regla gruesa de madera con números gastados se estallo en mi hoja de forma brutal. Allí volví al mundo real donde yo levantaba mi mirada para encontrarme con un gruñón profesor Banner.

—Volvimos al mundo real. —habló el profesor Banner mirándome por encima de sus lentes. Risas burlonas detrás de mi podían entrar en mis oídos. —Le presento a su compañero de banco, el señor Salvatore —agrego asintiendo hacia el chico.

_¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Maldición! _—me dije a mi misma viendo quien era mi nuevo compañero de banco.

Cabello negro, piel del color del trigo, esa sonrisa de dientes de comercial que conquistaba a cualquiera, y esos ojos ¡Esos estúpidos ojos! ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? Sus ojos profundamente azules me estaban mirando.

_¡Demonios! _

Trate de no conectar mi puño con su mandíbula.

_Tranquilízate _—su voz sonó en mi mente y luego me guiño el ojo, ¡me guiño el maldito ojo! Rodé los míos y el señor Banner se alejo empezando nuevamente con la clase, escribiendo números y formulas en la pizarra blanca.

—No esperaba verte aquí. —Setch susurro a mi oído cuando Banner estaba garabateando formulas. Las chicas del salón suspiraron como las necesitadas perras que eran.

— ¿Por qué no me susurras a mí de esa forma? —escuche ronronear a Sarah detrás de mí. Setch le lanzo una sonrisa de lo mas picara. Sarah se sentaba un banco detrás, así que di media vuelta para poder ver a una chica rubia dorado –no al natural– haciendo un teléfono con su mano para que Setch luego la llamara.

Abrí mis ojos y me metí en su mente increíblemente abierta a todo el mundo. Solo el sexo con Setch estaba pasando por su cabeza en este momento, lo que me casi me hace vomitar en mi boca. Volví a mirar al frente pensando en lo perras y poco disimuladas que podían llegar a ser algunas chicas.

_Creo que el cuchillo la otra noche en tu estómago no fue demasiado para que me dejaras en paz, ¿cierto? _—hable enfurecida a la mente de Setch.

El me miro de de soslayo. Por sus labios apareció una sonrisa al costado, como lo hace Thomas, nada más que en Setch se veía algo más seductor.

_Soy… Algo… Masoquista. _—contesto él.

_Ya lo creo _—pensé para mis adentros.

Si no me dejaba en paz, mi deuda con el ya estaba pagada, así que no dudaría en matarlo. Tendría que hacerlo ahora mismo, pero no lo veía adecuado, ya que… bueno, estábamos frente a todos.

—Pues, sí, eso es lo que eres. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Me encantaría clavar otro cuchillo, pero sin embargo, este ira directo al corazón. —susurre sabiendo que él me escucharía. Parecía tomar esto como un desafío, lo note en su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Una hora más de clases pasó y al final de la clase solo escuche al señor Banner decir:<p>

—Señor Salvatore y señorita Gilbert, su trabajo es el de la masa molecular de los siguientes elementos… —mencionó algunos de los elementos de la tabla periódica, y señalaba cada uno de ellos en la gigante tabla periódica colgada en la pizarra, pero estaba distraída en como el insoportable de Setch golpeaba su lápiz amarillo sobre la madera del escritorio una y otra vez —…así que sugiero que lo empiecen ahora y lo entreguen mañana. Valdrá la mitad de la calificación de este trimestre.

La campana toco cuando Falls termino de decir lo que quería de nosotros para mañana y yo estaba allí sin saber todo lo que había dicho. Setch se puso en pie, agarro su mochila, y observo a otra chica rubia que se estaba derritiendo por él.

La joven chica salió con unos movimientos de caderas que hacia mover su trasero –el cual solo tenía una falda que apenas lo cubría– de una forma sensual para Setch, quien fue tras ella, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta del salón dejando que su mirada vagara por el trasero de la chica y luego desvió la mirada hacia mí.

—Haz el trabajo. —había brillo de simpatía en sus ojos y luego se retiro.

_¡¿Qué?! _—me pregunte a mí misma. —_Oh, no. ¡Definitivamente no! _

No haría todo el trabajo por nosotros.

Cerré la tapa del libro que había usado en la clase de química, lo guarde en mi mochila y luego de colgarla rápidamente en mi hombro, fui directamente a Setch, que estaba caminando apresurado para alcanzar a la rubia que hasta hace unos minutos está batiendo sus pestañas para él.

Grite su nombre apenas a unos seis pasos de él, pero no lograba hacer que se detuviera. El caminaba demasiado rápido. Decidí usar mis propias largas piernas para tratar de alcanzarlo. Me apresure un poco más hasta llegar a agarrarlo por el hombro. En acto reflejo el agarro mi muñeca muy fuerte —demasiado diría yo— y se sintieron los huesos rompiéndose en mi mano.

— ¡Ay! —grité de dolor mirando mi muñeca, mirándolo a él y viceversa. Sus azules –ahora de un color más oscuro– eran más intensos de lo normal. Luego de unos segundos, un brillo de culpa parecía abrirse paso por aquellos ojos. Mi muñeca empezaba a hincharse, comenzando un color rojo aparecer en ella y los dedos de Setch quedaron marcados. Él sacó su mano rápidamente y sin decir nada se retiro con la cabeza gacha.

Agarre mi muñeca con la mano que no estaba dañada y la volví al lugar con un ágil movimiento que años atrás Jeremy me había enseñado. Un crujido se escuchó y dolió un poco, pero no tanto. Parecía que todos mis huesos rotos poco a poco estaban volviendo a su lugar.

Por suerte, ser cazadora tenía una ventaja: si bien no éramos inmortales, pero nuestras heridas o fracturas podían sanar rápidamente, más rápido de lo que los humanos sanaban, aunque dolía más. Mi muñeca estaría sanada en unos dos días como máximo; esta noche notaría el cambio en ella. Levante mi mirada tan solo para notar que Setch ya no estaba más a la vista.

_¿Cuál era su problema? _

Una mano muy familiar me agarro del brazo.

— ¡Elena boo! Quería ir a tomar algo al club pero veo que estas algo ocupada huyendo de mi. —dijo una voz gruesa y ronca detrás de mí.

_Elena boo. _

_Matt, mi mejor amigo._

Lo mire con gran sorpresa en mi rostro. Creí que no volvería a la escuela hasta el próximo trimestre, claramente me había equivocado.

— ¡Matt! —lo rodee fuertemente con mis brazos. Hasta podía jurar que en un momento mis pies no habían tocado el suelo. Mi muñeca dolía, pero lo ignoraba. El me devolvió el abrazo sujetándome de la cintura.

Luego del abrazo una hermosa y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ni él, ni Care sabían lo que yo era, y estaba feliz de que ellos no estuvieran involucrados en mi loco mundo.

Es por ello que nos mantenemos al límite de algunas cosas. De otro modo, el mínimo castigo que puede recibir un humano al saber nuestro secreto es la muerte. Eso siempre me dejaba perpleja y asustada.

— ¿Y… aceptas o no? —pregunto meneando las cejas. En sus ojos podía ver la esperanza de que contestara con un _"si"_, pero sinceramente, no podía ir. Tenía entrenamiento con Lucas hoy, así de ese modo tendría todo un mes libre, ya que mis vacaciones fueron puro entrenamiento.

—Lo siento... —baje la mirada —Estoy ocupada con un problema en mi casa.

_Bien hecho Elena, ¿ahora cual sería el problema? ¡Piensa, piensa! _

—Alaric vendrá por la tarde.

_Perfecto, ahora hazlo más creíble. _

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veo, quiero estar con él —mordisquee mi labio inferior tratando de idear algún tipo de disculpa —Tal vez otro día. Lo prometo. A la próxima fiesta voy contigo y Caroline.

—Oh. –contesto él, alce mi mirada para poder ver sus ojos tristes —Está bien… el viernes hay fiesta en la casa de este tipo nuevo… ¿Cómo era su nombre? —Se pregunto, pensativo.

_Oh, por Dios. Que no sea el nombre del maldito chico en el que estoy pensando. _

El golpeteo interminable de su pie contra el suelo tratando de pensar hacia que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaran por los nervios.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Setch Salvatore! Dará una fiesta en uno de los departamentos que su primo le ha comprado. ¡Vienes conmigo, nena!

_¡Joder, joder, joder! Si tan solo no lo hubieses prometido _—me regañe.

Quería estampar mi propia mano en mi mejilla, por haber sido tan estúpida.

_Eso es lo que pasa cuando empiezas a mostrar sentimientos. ¡Cosas malas suceden! _

—Bien. Luego lo hablamos, tengo que ir a casa, ¡adiós! —giré sobre mis talones reacomodando la mochila sobre mi hombro.

Me dirigí nuevamente al Audi.

Al sentarme en el asiento del Audi recosté mi cabeza en forma de rendición.

_Prometo nunca más prometer algo. _—me dije.

_Oh, maldición, acabo de prometer algo. _

Una risa salió de mi boca, tan solo para que yo la escuchara; después de todo era la única que entendía la razón de la risa.

Definitivamente ahora vería todos los días a Setch Salvatore, mi propio enemigo dialogando conmigo, todos los malditos días de escuela, y como si fuera poco ¡Tendría que ir a su fiesta! Pero algo seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, Setch había reaccionado de manera extraña hoy.

* * *

><p>Hoy me tocaba entrenamiento con Jeremy, así que practique con las bolsas de boxeo colgadas en una vieja casa abandonada en el bosque.<p>

Mi cola de caballo tenía hebras de cabello desparramadas en una forma alborotada por el entrenamiento, mis manos estaban raspadas de tanto pegarle a la bolsa roja e incluso algunas veces me salía sangre. Un hilo de sudor corría por mi frente mientras Lucas ponía algo de música en la casa para que todo resultara de alguna manera no tan ―aburrido‖. Lo que él no sabía, es que no podías aburrirte mientras te estabas preocupando por el dolor en tus manos.

Mi hermano estaba al otro lado de la casa practicando con otra bolsa, para él era más fácil, era un chico.

— Dentro… de… diez… minutos —hablo Jeremy mientras golpeaba la bolsa —Vendrá… Anna —termino su oración pegándole duro.

Anna era una de las nuevas cazadoras que se encontraba en la misma etapa en la que yo estaba hace años atrás. Ella no sabía con que era buena, tenía unos dieciséis años, al igual que yo, pero había una gran diferencia: yo no era una princesa.

Su cabello era del color de una zanahoria, pero todo lo demás estaba… bien. Era linda, pero presumida. De anchas caderas como las abejas, pero bien formadas. Tyler se había ofrecido a ayudarla tan solo con dar una vista a su trasero, aunque luego se aburrió de ella y la dejo a cargo de Jeremy y Jeremy la dejaría a cargo mío.

—No voy a enseñarle… —empecé.

—Según ella es buena con los cuchillos —reí y él dejo de pegarle a la bolsa— Tal vez puedas enseñarle algunas técnicas, después de todo su madre ha dicho que es ―_La chica mas buena lanzando cuchillos_‖ –Lucas imito la voz de Maddie, la madre de Anna. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras el rodaba los ojos. Ambos empezamos a reír.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —la voz de Miss Piggie vino de la puerta rota de madera

_¡Oh, no! Esperen. _

No es Miss Piggie, es Anna.

_Miss Piggie no era tan insoportable. _—la vocecita de mi cabeza parecía haberse despertado.

Una coleta blanca que sostenía un moño desordenado en su cabello anaranjado, unos pantalones cortos revelando sus piernas y apuesto que algo de su trasero, una mochila rosada al hombro y ¡por favor! no olvidemos la parte de la sudadera azul con palabras escritas con lentejuelas doradas, que decía ―_Princess_‖.

—Debes estar bromeando. —dije al ver eso escrito. Ella estaba en su pose de perra. Manos en las caderas, una pierna recta, la otra media doblada a su lado, con un pie levantado como el de una bailarina, mirando con anhelo falso a Jeremy. —Ew. —hice una mueca al ver que ella aleteaba sus pestañas hacia mi hermano.

Ella camino como si el piso de la casa vieja fuera una pasarela, moviendo sus caderas más de lo que necesitaba. Tenía miedo que se le salieran de lugar y que termináramos llevándola al hospital. Se doblo sentándose arriba de sus talones, buscando algo en aquella mochila tan rosa que tenia. Decidí ignorarla y seguir golpeando la bolsa.

Unos diez minutos pasaron y alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás de mí, al girar sobre mis talones me encontré con Miss Zanahoria. Jeremy empezó a reír. Había dejado mi mente abierta para que pudiera leer ese pensamiento.

Me cruce de brazos al igual que Anna lo estaba. En sus manos vi tres cuchillos. De los míos.

_Alguien está en problemas _—la vocecita en mi cabeza dijo, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—Baja eso. —mi voz sonaba amenazadora. Odiaba profundamente a cualquier ser viviente que tocara mis cuchillos.

—Eh… No. —respondió provocándome. Enarque mis cejas. —Apuesto a que puedo ser mejor tiradora de cuchillos que tu —Jeremy aun seguía riéndose, pero ahora había estallado en carcajadas.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma. _

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No oíste? Puedo ser una mejor tir…

—Bien. —la interrumpí. Camine hacia el fondo de la casa donde Bob estaba. Lo habíamos traído aquí para que yo pudiera practicar. Lo tire a una lado y me puse en su lugar. No sabía de qué iba esto, pero estaba segura que conseguiría un poco de diversión en este día tan oscuro para mí.

Abrí mis brazos e hice una reverencia.

—Tírame. — dije. Ella abrió sus ojos perpleja. Jeremy trataba de ocultar su sonrisa detrás de ella con su mano.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Que me tires los cuchillos. Puedo asegurarte que no usare mis dones para esquivarlos. —eso hizo que sus ojos estuvieran como el dos de oro, y que las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron con picardía.

_Sip, definitivamente esto paso de ser un día aburrido a uno no tan aburrido. _

Ella vacilo durante unos minutos y termino aceptando el desafío. Lanzo el cuchillo hacia mi lado izquierdo de la cabeza, lo agarre ágilmente con mi mano derecha. Luego lanzo el segundo cuchillo con más rapidez, haciendo que la hoja afilada de este se sintiera en los aires. El cuchillo venia hacia mi lado derecho de la cabeza pero lo agarre tal y como hice con el anterior, nada más que con mi mano izquierda. Sin vacilar ni un segundo, lanzo el último cuchillo y este iba directo al pecho. Solté los cuchillos en mis manos agarrando el tercer cuchillo y luego di una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados sobre mis talones lanzándole el tercer cuchillo.

Anna fue hacia atrás –claramente aterrada– pero había apuntado al lado derecho de su mejilla, no a su pecho como ella lo hizo conmigo. Su espalda choco contra la pared y el cuchillo corto su mejilla clavándose finalmente en el cuadro de madera al lado de su cabeza.

—Dios. —sentí la voz de alguien familiar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y me sorprendí al ver que Setch estaba allí.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? _—exigí saber en su mente.

Estaba escondido entre unas plantas a unos pocos metros de la ventana, que se encontraba a uno de mis costados. Sus fríos ojos clavados en los míos y su cabello locamente despeinado, lo que hacía un aspecto sexy en él.

—Mierda. —oí que Anna decía y mis ojos volvieron nuevamente a ella. Al mirar nuevamente a la ventana Setch ya no estaba más allí. — ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Pudiste haberme matado! —y la voz chillona estaba de regreso.

—Creo que debería decir lo mismo sobre el tercer cuchillo que se dirigía a mi pecho. —me defendí.

—Sabía que lo esquivarías.

— ¿Y si no?

—Te recuperarías.

—Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto. —di un paso hacia delante mientras ella tocaba su mejilla cubierta de sangre.

—Mi… puntería se desvió. —se excuso. Resople.

—Sí, mejor quedémonos ahí.

Volví a mi bolsa roja mientras Jeremy volvía a la suya, ignorando completamente a Anna con su mejilla sangrante, después de todo… Ella se lo había buscado. No había sido mi culpa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	7. Besos de Ángel

**************************************_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews._**************************************

**************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Besos de ángel<strong>

Luego del entrenamiento con Jeremy y Anna, con mi hermano volvimos a casa. Anna se fue apenas nosotros comenzamos a ignorarla y la pobre se quedo traumada por no tener cinco minutos de atención.

Jeremy bromeó de las experiencias del último viaje que había hecho con Tyler, contando que además de averiguar cosas sobre los Varspazuts y controlar el terreno, también la había pasado bien. Compartimos risas y todo mientras lo contaba por el largo camino de regreso a la mansión Gilbert, donde todo el mundo estaría mirando televisión, jugando videojuegos, durmiendo, o tal vez, organizando una estúpida fiesta donde yo tendría que ayudar a limpiar al día siguiente porque mis hermanos se encontrarían con resaca. Los tres.

Al entrar a casa Enzo y Tyler habían salido, pero habían dejado la camioneta de Enzo aparcada afuera. Al parecer, Jeremy estaba tomando la misma decisión de salir, pero el saldría con una ―_amiga_‖. Así era como él llamaba a sus conquistas.

No podía creer que mis hermanos hicieran eso con algunas chicas, y tampoco podía creer que ellas le prestaran atención a mis hermanos, tan solo digo… ellos tienen más de dieciocho ¡Pero tienen la mentalidad de un chico de doce años! Tan solo se ponen serios y aparentan tener su mentalidad de chicos adultos cuando las cosas se tornan graves.

Empecé a reír cuando recordé a Anna provocándome. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Me dirigí hacia afuera para poder tomar un poco de aire, escuchaba los pasos de Jeremy por atrás.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Jeremy con una sonrisa que demostraba curiosidad.

— ¿Uh… oh? De nada —conteste apretando mis labios para no permitir que otra risa saliera.

Jeremy suspiró

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste. —sonreí y el soltó una risa triste. Lo empuje juguetonamente con mi hombro haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. —Anda, dime. —lo alenté dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas de confianza.

— ¿Qué… fue lo que… —él estaba algo incomodo con hacerme esta pregunta, lo noté. —vio Tyler la otra noche en Midnight? —soltó rápidamente.

Me sorprendía que Tyler no hubiese sido el típico bocón y no les hubiera soltado una sola palabra a mis otros hermanos.

Me quede estupefacta, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Podría mentir? No, definitivamente no era buena para eso, además, mis hermanos me conocían demasiado para saber cuándo mentía. ¿Decir la verdad? Probablemente mis hermanos se enojarían unos cuantos días conmigo, pero ellos decidirían que hacer con la verdad que estaba a punto de soltarle a Jeremy. Él decidiría si le hacía daño o no mis palabras.

—Pensaba… —y por primera vez en mi vida dude, y Lucas lo noto. —En los ojos de un Varspazut.

Él se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, y antes de contestarme respiro profundo unas dos veces.

— ¿Solo… eso?

—Pensaba en lo lindos que eran los ojos del Varspazut que me atrapó ayer en el bosque. —Jeremy abrió sus ojos como platos, pero sin embargo, proseguí —Aquellas… ojos amarillos con pinceladas rojas… —pensé. Dirigí mi mirada a Jeremy quien tenía un destello de ira en sus ojos avellanas. — ¿Qué suced…? —quise preguntar, pero me interrumpió.

— ¿Ojos amarillos con pinceladas rojas? —preguntó y note la rabia en su tono de voz.

—Si…

— Los Varspazuts tienen sus ojos de esa manera cuando están haciendo su trabajo, o cuando alguien lo hace sentir como si estuviese haciendo su trabajo. —explicó y pasó su mano por su cabello, seguidamente, pateó la columna del porche. Que me caiga un rayo encima si estoy mintiendo, pero nunca había visto a Jeremy de esta manera. — ¿Cómo se llama? —dudé en si debía contestar o no. No me gustaba para nada en torno a _quién _se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación. — ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! —gritó y un estremecimiento corrió por todo mi cuerpo.

—No… no lo sé. —mentí. Por lo menos en gran parte…

—Mientes. —replicó Jeremy.

_¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? _

—Tienes tu mente abierta, Elena. —agregó con un tono cansado. A veces me odiaba por ser tan distraída. — ¿Cómo. Es. Su. Nombre? —volvió a preguntar y todo me decía que era la última vez que lo hacía sin estallar de ira.

_Setch. _—se me vino a la cabeza e instantáneamente quería tirarme del quinto piso de un edificio. La cara de Jeremy se torno a un rojo. Estaba realmente enojado.

— ¿Salvatore? —trataba de sonar pasivo, pero no podía lograrlo. Asentí avergonzada. — Se ocupa de la seducción en las mujeres. —me informo.

—No quiero oír…

—A veces, follándolas o, simplemente usando alguno de sus dones…

— ¡No quiero oír…! —dije llevándome mis manos hacia mis oídos, como si fuera una niñita pequeña, pero el volvió a interrumpirme con sus gritos.

— ¡Y DEJÁNDOLAS TIRADAS, CON SU AUTOESTIMA POR EL SUELO! —estalló.

Apreté mis manos –a mis costados– en forma de puños, y automáticamente los vidrios de la camioneta de Enzo estallaron en cientos de pedacitos. Jeremy miro hacia todos lados, buscando lo que había provocado aquel ruido. Cuando vio los pedacitos de vidrios en el suelo, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, una mirada que decía que _él, _lamentaba cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

—Elena, yo… —empezó, pero esta vez fui yo la que interrumpió la conversación.

—Te dije que no quería oírlo. —mi voz estaba llena de ira, como la voz de Jeremy hace apenas unos minutos. —Solo porque el estúpido de Setch Salvatore no me interesa. —expliqué entre dientes— Fin de la conversación.

Me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa y al llegar al pomo de la puerta me gire sobre mis talones para observar a un Jeremy de espaldas.

—Iré a bañarme, luego tal vez a Midnight. —agregue, como si de alguna manera él necesitara saber lo que hacía a cada segundo de mi vida.

Me adentre en la casa, y subí las escaleras, cuando su grito me detuvo en el cuarto escalón.

— ¡Elena, ten cuidado! —yo retrocedí los pocos escalones que había subido, para mirarlo con incredulidad —Sé que puedes defenderte sola… —Continuo y note los puños a sus costados —Pero aun así… ten cuidado. —asentí. Jeremy sabía comprender que yo no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir. Me gustaba eso, aunque como todos los humanos, mis hermanos tenían sus partes buenas y sus partes no tan buenas.

Camine por el suelo de madera hasta llegar a mi habitación. Mis nudillos ya estaban sanados y en mi muñeca rota tan solo se sentía una leve molestia, aun así, no dolía.

Saqué mis zapatillas, poniéndolas en el cesto de ―_cosas para lavar"_, y finalmente me metí bajo la ducha mientras un chorro de agua tibia caía sobre mi nuca.

Para terminar la noche me tomaría algunos chupitos, o tal vez otra cosa, así luego acostarme borracha para poder olvidarme de todas las tensiones, obligaciones y sobre todo: _las reglas. _

* * *

><p>Me mire al espejo, viendo una delicada trenza colgando a un costado de mi cabeza, acompañada de todo mi cabello castaño suelto. Un jean azul a mí medida que correspondían a mis piernas largas, una remera negra con una calavera en frente. Seguidamente, me puse mis zapatillas verdes <em>converse<em>. No podría ir a ningún lado sin ellas, me encantaban, era un regalo de navidad de Tyler.

Luego de bajar las escaleras toda la casa Gilbert estaba en un rotundo y muy extraño e incómodo silencio. Pensé en dos opciones: no había nadie en casa, o todavía seguían con mi frase de la noche anterior en sus cabezas.

_¡Genial! _

Podía usar nuevamente el Audi por esta noche, y papá volvería mañana. Él no sabría ni por casualidad que lo había usado.

Al llegar al club, todo estaba más pacifico que antes.

Era lunes, un día de semana, se suponía que así debía ser, aunque las colillas de cigarrillos y algunas de las grandes motos negras seguían ahí. Eso significaba que dentro –de aseguro– habría tipos con perforaciones, tatuajes y varios centímetros de piel a la vista si se trataba de zorras.

El olor a cigarrillo inundó mi nariz cuando entre a la sala. El club no estaba tan lleno como la otra vez y habían hecho un gran trabajo arreglando los vidrios en pocas horas. Enzo dijo que se había encargado de todo lo que había sucedido la otra noche y así esperaba que fuera.

Algunas personas se encontraban jugando una partida de billar o de póker. Zorras estaban detrás de los cuellos de los jugadores y una extraña chica gótica me miraba reventando su globo de goma de mascar.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en la parte trasera de mis pantalones, una imagen de Jeremy sacando su lengua apareció en la pantalla.

—Aquí la chica que se puede proteger. —hablé con cansancio.

—Solo quiero recordarte que en el lugar donde estas puede a ver Varspazuts. —largue un bufido.

_Como si yo no supiera que en Bellfols había Varspazuts. _

Mis siguientes movimientos fueron ver mi muñeca, la cual, tenía mi marca negra. Varspazuts estaban cerca. Tantee el cinturón de cuero negro en mi pantalón y los cuchillos estaban allí, afilados y listos para cualquier ataque.

—Justo cuando empezabas a ser mi hermano favorito. —sentí su sonrisa al otro lado de la llamada.

—No me importa ser tu hermano favorito, te lo he dicho antes. Sé que puedes defenderte sola, sin embargo, ten cuidado. —un corto silencio en la línea telefónica apareció entre nosotros, y una sonrisa de victoria por haberlo dejado mudo se extendió por mi rostro. —Y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro —él ahora estaba riendo. Maldije en mi mente para que solo yo me pudiera escuchar. Realmente Jeremy me conocía, a veces, llegaba odiarlo por ello. Odiaba que la gente me conociera tan bien para saber mis movimientos aunque no me vieran, puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Disfruta tu noche, ¡no olvides usar condones! ¡Adiós! —corte riendo, sabía que Jeremy se había quedado hablando al otro lado completamente solo y probablemente haciendo comentarios oseznos por haberle cortado o, tal vez, mirando con incredulidad el teléfono. Me fui al bar del club sentándome en uno de sus bancos.

El barman me miro de una forma rara, luego recordé que tal vez el habría escuchado la parte que le dije a mi hermano ―_Disfruta tu noche ¡No olvides usa condones! ¡Adiós!". _Trate de no ruborizarme de la vergüenza. Moví mi cabeza negando, como si eso fuera ayudar a borrar el recuerdo de su mente humana.

—Tan solo dame un _Beso de ángel_. —pedí antes de que pudiera decirme algo de la conversación con Jeremy.

Tome dos tragos de ―_Beso de ángel_‖ seguidos, bebiendo cada uno de ellos como si no hubiera mañana. Sentía el alcohol bajando por mi garganta de una forma ardiente que hacía que cada tanto frunciera el ceño.

Di una vistazo a una de las mesas de billar donde carcajadas sonaban, y ahí mis ojos fueron directamente a Setch, quien tenía –nuevamente– una remera gris oscuro, con unos _Levin's _oscuros haciendo juego.

_¡Santo Dios! ¿Habrá algún momento en esta semana donde no me lo encuentre? _

Bueno, por otro lado… la semana recién empezaba, así que lo que decía no era muy coherente, pero… ¡por Dios!, sabía que esto dudaría toda una semana, un mes, hasta incluso un año o aun más.

Antes de hacer su movida en el billar levanto su mirada de azules ojos fríos con tan solo un brillo blanco. Aquellos ojos encontraron los míos. Me sonrió de una manera juguetona y seductora. Lanzó su tiro y metió la bola en uno de los huecos. Yo aparte la mirada fijándola otra vez en todas las botellas de tequilas en los estantes del bar.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora, ya había tomado cinco vasos de ―Besos de ángel‖ pero me sentía completamente fresca, como una fruta recién lavada para ser comida, intocable e invencible.<p>

Setch aun seguía en su partida, y yo aun seguía bebiendo. Estaba sola, pero no me importaba

_¡Nada podía importarme! _

Largue una risa casi ahogándome en ella y el barman me miro sin comprender nada, con una cara tan extraña que me hizo reír mas sin ninguna razón; a propósito ¿De qué me estaba riendo?

Con mi boca en el vaso lista para seguir bebiendo, un bulto muy sexy se acercaba. Me ahogue con tequila y licor de ananá al ver que ese bulto al cual yo decía que era sexy era Setch. Se estaba acercando a mí.

_¡Joder! _

Ahora iba a hablarme y yo en este estado no era muy razonable, probablemente era más resentida que razonable. Se sentó en el banco que estaba a mi lado pidiendo un vaso de whisky, segundos después me miro fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿No crees que has tomado demasiado? —pregunto burlón. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? —contesté de mala gana, cuando me recordé lo que había hecho con mi muñeca esta mañana. El rió entre dientes, en ese momento note que mi lengua se enredaba con las palabras.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa —asintió hacia la salida, agarrándome por el hombro. Fue en ese momento cuando la visión que tuve esta mañana vino a mí.

_¡Tequila, ananá! El 744 era la altura del club. Dios. No puedo creer que haya tenido una visión de esto. _

Oficialmente ahora odiaba ese don.

Moví mi hombro sacándolo de las manos de Setch.

—No me toques. Puedo irme sola y cuando se me dé la gana. —me levante del asiento pegando un salto al suelo, ya que, mis pies no lo tocaban y trate de retirarme, pero mis piernas estaban flojas, temblorosas. Estaba borracha.

_Agrh. _

Mis rodillas temblaban. No podía mantenerme en pie.

Mis piernas se cruzaron tanto, con todo aquel temblor –que ellas mismas provocaban– haciéndome tropezar para un costado, cayendo al suelo. Yo lo veía todo la escena en cámara lenta.

La mano calurosa de Setch estaba alrededor de mi cintura tratando de que mantuviera el equilibrio. Sus dedos largos me cubrían completamente y sus pulgares empezaron a hacer círculos en mi estomago. Había detenido la caída. Le di una mirada asesina y alzó sus manos en forma de rendición. Segundos después, no sé como lo hice, pero me retire de ahí tratando de salir en una sola pieza.

Setch me ayudó a llegar fuera del club y yo recién ahora notaba la mano que aún tenía él en mi cintura. Yo decía cosas que ni yo podía entender, tampoco él, pero pude notar que era gracioso verme borracha porque risas salían de su boca. Mis estados de ánimo eran increíblemente anormales: estaba feliz por un momento, triste por el otro y recordaba mi enemistad con él al siguiente. Todo era tan confuso. Todo el mundo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas. Me dirigí a la calle, tratando de cruzar soltándome de las manos de Setch. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en alejarme de las manos de mi enemigo, pero jamás pensé en el auto que venía sin control sobre la acera. Este auto era rojo y deportivo, el cual, parecía un Ferrari. Por lo que alcance a ver era conducido por un hombre, alguien en el mismo estado que yo me encontraba en este momento. El auto venía haciendo zigzag, o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Me quede totalmente paralizada en el momento. No sabía que estaba pasando, ni que debía de hacer. Tan solo sentí una mano calurosa, familiar, en mi brazo derecho empujándome al pecho de Setch, donde la respiración de ambos había aumentando por el susto. ¿Me acaba de salvar?

— ¡Dios, _Firefly_1! —susurró a mi oído, con su cabeza apoyada en la mía, parecía que le faltaba el aire —se que te puedes curar rápido en algunas cosas, pero no deberías hacer eso —agrego mientras yo aun tenía mi cabeza hundida en su pecho fuerte y bien formado. Una vez que revise cada una de las palabras de Setch, reaccioné empujándolo hacia atrás. El miedo se había ido, el odio había regresado. — ¡Supongo que debes saber eso porque ahora mi muñeca está curada! —lo acuse, notado que estaba gritando. Sus ojos me miraban juguetones y un momento después alzo sus manos en signo de rendición. —Si esperas que te de una disculpa, eso no va a pasar –largué un bufido, dando de entender que ya no lo soportaba más. Luego de unos minutos de completo silencio e intercambio de miradas asesinas entre nosotros dos, decidí romper el silencio. —Tengo que irme a mi casa. —di una mirada al Audi y tambalee sobre mis pies al dirigirme hacia él. _Dios. _Todavía el alcohol seguía en mi sangre.

—Puedo llevarte. — ofreció viendo mi estado.

— ¡No, no, no! —estaba furiosa— ¡Deja de salvarme! Por si no lo recuerdas somos ¡ENEMIGOS! ¡E-N-E-M-I-G-O-S! —deletree gritando furiosa. Él se rió.

—Entonces te llevo. —se acerco para sacarme las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero.

—Dame eso. —intente agarrar las llaves, pero en un nanosegundo él se encontraba detrás de mí.

—No, _Pequeña Gilbert_.

—Cállate o te call…

— ¿Con un beso? —me interrumpió— Que amable de tu parte, pero no. Ahora no se me apetece. —uno de los lados de sus labios se levantó, formando una sonrisa picara. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

Rodé mis ojos.

Estaba demasiado cansada y borracha para pelear sobre lo que acababa de suceder. No estaba demasiado consiente, no sé cómo, pero no seguí con la tonta discusión. Acepte la propuesta de que él me llevara cuando camine hacia el Audi.

Setch apunto con las llaves al auto y con un solo movimiento de manos, las puertas se destrabaron. Él caminó hacia el asiento del pasajero abriendo la puerta para mí.

_Setch Salvatore, todo un caballero_. —pensé.

—Lo sé. —dijo, y supe que tenía mi mente abierta. Lo de estar con la guardia en alto se hacía más difícil con la influencia del alcohol.

Lo ignore, entrando en la parte de atrás del coche.

—Bien —por su voz creí que estaba enojado o, eso hubiese pensado cuando voltee para ver su sonrisa que se escapaba por uno de los costados de su boca.

_Dios, era completamente irritante._

Me observó detenidamente por tres segundos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el asiento del conductor. Él sí que sacaba provecho de los dones.

Me recosté en el asiento trasero, tratando de alguna manera de dormir. Mi cuerpo pedía que cerrara los ojos de una vez y descansara a gritos. Cerré los ojos pensando que si papá llegara a verme en el auto con un Varspazut, se volvería completamente loco de remate. Mataría primero a Setch y luego a mí. Eche de mi mente ese pensamiento porque ahora no era el momento de pensar en cosas como esas. Suficiente tenía con Setch y mi borrachera.

— ¿Dónde viv…? —preguntó Setch algo más atento a lo usual. Él no parecía ser del tipo de los hombres que son caballerosos con las mujeres, al contrario, era el tipo que traía problemas a toda persona que lo conociera, el tipo que fumaba cigarrillos, ilusionaba a las chicas, y el tipo que de aseguro era un ladrón o algo así. Lucas se había encargado perfectamente esta tarde de hacerme saber que Setch no era bueno.

Se calló al ver que mis ojos estaban cerrados. Debió creer que estaba dormida. Guarde la risa que trataba de escaparse de mí para otro momento. Entreabrí mis ojos para ver esa nueva sonrisa de satisfacción en él, aunque Setch no notaba que lo estaba mirando, por suerte.

Tamboreo sus dedos en el manubrio antes de encender el auto y llevarme a casa. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba dormida en el asiento trasero de mi auto, llevada por mi enemigo.

_¿Qué más me podría pasar?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Culpa

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>07. Culpa<strong>

Una mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, transmitiéndome calor, un suave e intenso calor que jamás había sentido antes. El contacto era casi eléctrico. Un hormigueo corría por todo mi cuerpo al tacto de aquella mano que me acariciaba y descubrí que mi muñeca ardía, pero era un buen ardor. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con unos más hermosos aún. Su piel era del color del trigo al igual que la mía, un cabello negro con algunos reflejos por la luz que caían en su flequillo perfecto que tapaba sus cejas, con hermosos labios carnosos que cada vez se acercaban más a mí en movimientos realmente tentadores. Quería tener esos labios sobre mi boca, justo ahora.

Desperté.

Aun era de noche y…

_¿Dónde demonios me encuentro? ¡La escuela! _—pienso.

Si no asisto estoy cavando mi propia tumba. Jeremy me mataría, y no era tan solo Jeremy. También Enzo y Alaric. A Tyler probablemente no le importaría, por lo que en momentos como estos él era mi hermano preferido.

No conocía el lugar.

Estaba acostada sobre almohadas grises de seda, aparentemente llenas de plumas. Estaba rodeada de muebles caros de roble y sabanas suavemente cálidas que mantenían el calor en mi cuerpo.

Aun estaba un poco mareada, y una leve migraña aparecía en mi cabeza. Deseaba no haber tomado besos de ángel y en su lugar haber sido una chica buena, de esas que solo toman agua.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Levanté la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con Setch, mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Caí en la cuenta.

— ¡Deja de meterte en mi mente! —le grite agarrando una almohada y finalmente arrojándosela a la cara.

Mientras dormía –seguramente– había estado con la guardia baja, eso le había dado el poder de meterse en mis sueños, o más bien pensamientos y hacerme tener ese tentador sueño con él. ¿Lo que más odiaba? ¡Es que realmente deseaba esos labios!

— ¡Golpe directo! —por primera vez lo sentí reír y parecía que el mundo se me venía completamente abajo, no porque su risa fuera mala, era todo lo contrario. Era realmente encantadora. Me gusta su risa, era como una buena canción que quieres escuchar una y otra vez. Alejo ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Vaya, se supone que es tu enemigo. —dice una vocecita similar a la de Miss Piggie en mi cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto haciendo una seña vaga al lugar lujoso que veo.

—Este es uno de mis apartamentos —contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de causar simpatía. Hay cierto orgullo en su tono al decir aquellas palabras. —Hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba por aquí, así que decidí traerte, pues, el estado que tenías anoche no era para llevarte a casa —ríe nuevamente y lo fusilo con la mirada, lo cual no pareció importarle porque siguió con sus risas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado anoche? —los recuerdos están entrecortados y borrosos en mi mente, son todos flashes. Tan solo logro recordar la parte donde me dormí en la parte trasera del auto y Setch preguntándome donde vivía.

Veo que el cuerpo de Setch se tensa.

_¿Qué he hecho ahora? _

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —finalmente dice extendiendo su mano. Tiene su mente abierta por lo que veo, en este momento está preocupado por algo, pero no sé el porqué… tal vez si toco su mano… lograré entenderlo, pero ¡Maldición! ¿Tan malo habrá sido que mi mente se rehúsa a recordar? Sea lo que sea no ha sido algo bueno.

—Si... —vacilo unos momentos, acto seguido toco la palma de su mano entrando en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el ascensor. Setch venía detrás de mí cuidando de que yo no hiciera nada estúpido. El alcohol me había pegado más fuerte de lo que parecía. Venia saltando como una niña de diez años, completamente feliz de la vida, deseando poder ver muchos arcoíris y tener unicornios. <em>

_Nos introdujimos en el ascensor y Setch presiono el botón seis, lo que me hizo pensar que el lugar donde íbamos era en el sexto piso, ¿verdad? Reí poniendo una mano en mi boca, tratando de disimular la risa. _

_Setch no parecía entender a que venía tanta alegría a mí. La Elena mal humorada había desaparecido, y la Elena divertida volvía cuando estaba en este estado. Lo que me parecía completamente genial, necesitaba despejarme un poco de todos los problemas que había tenido en estos días. _

_Choque a Setch con un golpe de caderas juguetón y luego reí como una bobalicona. _

— _¿De qué te ríes? _—_preguntó él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, no era la única de buen humor. Su sonrisa… ¡Dios! Era completamente perfecta, con un hoyuelo en una de ellas. Una sexy y caliente hoyuelo. Arroje mis brazos a su cuello. _

— _¿No es maravillosa la vida? _—_pregunté como una estúpida delirante. El se rió y le pegue una bofetada leve y juguetona en una de sus mejillas _—_No te rías _—_reproche señalándolo acusatoriamente y finalmente riendo. _

_¡Whoa! Estábamos realmente cerca uno del otro, compartiendo el mismo aire mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Si no hubiese sido porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nadie sabe lo que hubiera pasado en ese instante, bueno, pues yo sí. Volví a reír saliendo corriendo lentamente afuera del ascensor. _

—_Por aquí _—_me dijo asintiendo a la puerta B del sexto piso. _

_Debe ser uno de esos apartamentos que su primo le regalo, seguramente _—_Me dije a mi misma. Camine tambaleándome sobre mis pies. ¿Cuándo se me pasaría esto?_

_Torpemente uno de mis pies se doblo asiéndome caer al suelo, o al menos eso hubiese pasado si unas manos no me hubieran agarrado por la cintura sosteniéndome por segunda vez esta noche. _

_Setch había llegado rápidamente a mí usando unas de sus virtudes. Quede en sus brazos como si esto fuese una película romántica, y no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire hasta que mi cuerpo pidió finalmente oxigeno. _

_El momento entre nosotros dos fue algo incómodo cuando yo me fui de sus brazos caminando hacia el apartamento. _

_Trataba de ignorar ese momento lo más que podía, estaba segura que mis mejillas eran del color de un tomate. Estaba completamente llena de vergüenza. _

_¡Elena Gilbert! ¿Tu sintiendo vergüenza? _—_me retracté a mí misma. _

_Eso no era algo que en mi solía pasar, pero parece que Setch tenía esa habilidad en mí, como en otras chicas de aseguro. _

_Atravesé la gran puerta de madera con una "B" de metal puesta en su parte superior. Entre al apartamento de Setch. Lo primero que vi fue tan solo una cama de dos plazas. _

_Maldición. _

— _Duerme allí _—_asintió Setch a la cama llena de sabanas grises que parecían ser de seda _—_Tengo que ir al trabajo _—_era la madrugada. ¿En que trabajaba? Esa pregunta despertó la curiosidad en mí. _

— _¿Cuál es tu trabajo? _—_pregunté y al instante recordé cada una de las palabras de Lucas. Setch me miro con recelo, tal vez había metido el pie en territorio ajeno y prohibido. _

—_Cada Varspazut tiene un trabajo. Ayudamos a destruir a los humanos más de lo que estos ya están. Me sorprendes que no lo sepas. _—_explico arrugando el ceño. _

—_Se eso. —un silencio se produjo entre nosotros y la tensión era completamente palpable. —A lo que me refiero es… __¿cuál es tu trabajo? __—__Mi lengua se enredaba con las palabras. _

— _¿Cuál es qué? __—preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios._

—_Tú… _—_Bostecé_— _Trabajo. _

—_Lo sabrás cuando me quite la camiseta __—__contesto arrogante y con una sonrisa maliciosa. __—Aunque creo que ya lo sabes. Puedo meterme en tu mente en este momento, ¿sabes? _

_Debí suponerlo. El Setch caballero que ayuda a una damisela en apuros debía desaparecer tarde o temprano, por mala suerte había desaparecido temprano. ¡Pero sin embargo quiero saber cuál es su trabajo! Quería oírlo –por alguna razón de su boca– _

_Me acerque lentamente en donde él estaba, cerca de la gran puerta de roble. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mostrando sus músculos a través de la camiseta gris a manga corta. Comenzaba a notar que su cabello negro estaba desordenado pero de una forma sexy, claro, si no fuera mi enemigo. _

_No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero mis manos bajaron a la parte inferior de su camiseta, tratando de levantarla no apartando los ojos de los suyos. Su mano se superpuso a la mía, deteniendo el movimiento. _

—_Si fuera tú, no haría eso _—_susurro a mi oído. Pareció más un ronroneo, pero en su tono también había una cierta advertencia ¿Por qué no quería que lo hiciera? Volvió lentamente a mirarme a los ojos. Estábamos más cerca, aun más que en el pasillo cuando me salvo de una caída. Podía sentir su aliento caluroso en mis labios, sus labios cada vez se acercaban a mí. _

_Un beso fugaz y tímido apareció entre nuestras bocas. El mordió suavemente mi labio tan solo por un segundo, un segundo en que nuestras bocas se encontraron, no alcanzando a saborear el sabor de cada uno de nosotros. Demasiado rápido –para mi gusto– él se aparto mirándome con unos ojos profundamente teñidos de un color azul oscuro. _

_¿Qué acababa de hacer? _

—_Vete a la cama, antes que te arroje por mis hombros y te tumbe en ella yo mismo. _—s_usurro, casi parecía ser una amenaza, pero una amenaza seductora. Aun seguía cerca de mis labios, y yo seguía deseando más._

—_Bien, Setch _—_acepte de mala gana para no causar una pelea. _

—_Damon _—_contestó antes de que yo bajara la mirada dando media vuelta y tumbándome en la cama de sabanas grises. Ese era su nombre. Damon. _

—_Aún sigues sin decirme tu trabajo. —repuse. _

—_Y tú, a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, aún sigues siendo virgen. —respondió rápidamente, diciendo cada una de las palabras con terrible asco. _

_¿Cómo demonios era que lo sabía? _

_Setch tan solo se quedo unos minutos parado allí, tal vez en shock, hasta que el ruido de la puerta se sintió. Supe que se había ido a su "trabajo" fuera cual fuese._

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos, al parecer estaban cerrados al entrar en su mente. Parpadeo un poco acostumbrándome a la luz anaranjada del lugar. Logro encontrar a Setch mirándome a los ojos.<p>

No puede ser que eso allá pasado la noche anterior.

_¡Simplemente no puede ser! _

El simple pensamiento de estar pensando en que uno de los miembros de Los Orígenes pudo estar allí para presenciar ese momento hace que mi cuerpo se tense. El recuerdo de mi madre y mi padre se me viene a la cabeza. Mi madre ha muerto por romper las reglas y yo acabo de hacer lo mismo.

Algunos de Los Orígenes se lo diría a alguien, ese alguien de aseguro traería a mas miembros hacia nosotros para poder matarnos.

_¡Después de todo, eso es lo que les ha pasado a mis padres! _

Mi padre se ha salvado por un pelín y me sorprende que durante todos estos años no haya tenido más visitas inesperadas de alguno de aquellos miembros.

_Maldición. _

_Malditos Besos de ángel._

_Maldita mi idea de salir justamente anoche a Midnight._

_Maldito sea el día que me tuve que cruzar con Damon Salvatore._

—Esto no puede estar pasando —logré susurrar. No tengo más palabras.

¿Qué se supone que debo decir en un momento como este?

Setch me mira cauteloso, y tiene la razón en hacerlo. Estoy furiosa.

— ¡Los Orígenes vendrán por nosotros! —grité y toda la habitación se quedo en completo silencio.

—No había nadie de la guardia aquí anoche —responde cortante como el filo de un cuchillo. Su mirada es sombría, podría haberme causado miedo en días anteriores, pero hoy no.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ellos son sigilosos, Setch! —grité nuevamente, luego de unos segundos note que estaba temblando. Presione mis puños para tratar de calmar la ira y el nerviosismo, causando que todos los vidrios del apartamento estallaran.

Maldita sea. —Mis dones. No puedo controlarlos a veces, recordé.

— Cálmate. —me dice con un tono tranquilizador. Baja la mirada observando los vidrios rotos que se encuentran en el suelo. El jamás me había visto así, tampoco debería haberme visto así, apenas nos conocemos y ¡Dios mío! Es mi enemigo.

Nadie me había visto de esta manera, excepto mi familia, claro.

Mi familia. Tan solo mi familia.

Alaric había tratado de educarme por muchos años, pero sin embargo mi descontrol aun seguía.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco —le dije tratando de salir por la puerta de roble. La mano cálida de Setch sostuvo mi brazo, tratando de que me tranquilizara, pero otro estallido de copas que se encontraban en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama decían todo lo contrario. Su toque había provocado algo en mi difícil de descifrar justo ahora —Por favor, no me toques. —agregue, apartando mi brazo bruscamente. Él quedo boquiabierto, con las palabras aun en la boca.


	9. Hermanos

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

La noche era fresca y oscura, con apenas algunas estrellas asomándose tras las nubes de tormenta. El viento corría a través de mi cabello haciéndolo volar. Necesitaba pensar, o despejar mi mente por ahora, sinceramente no lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer.

_Jamás volverás a tomar Besos De Ángel _—me regaño la vocecita—_claro, como si eso fuese posible_. —agrego sarcásticamente.

No puedo lograr mantener mi mente despejada, tal vez por el hecho de que en cualquier momento pueden venir a por mí y Setch.

_¿En serio, niña tonta? _—la vocecita en mi cabeza me habla y es irritante.

¿Lo peor? Con Setch a mi lado anoche, me he sentido segura… _Protegida_. Deseando ser protegida.

_¿Cuándo he querido ser protegida yo? _—me pregunto pero no tengo una respuesta para ello.

Hay tantas preguntas en mi mente… pero una de las principales es: _¿Cómo ha sabido Setch sobre mi virginidad? _Es algo demasiado personal, muy íntimo. Nadie más lo sabía, solo yo. Y… que alguien lo sepa así tan de repente, me hace sentir… frustrada.

Las calles de Mystic Falls se sienten solitarias, abandonadas. La única luz que hay es la luz blanca que proviene de la luna llena en el cielo. Toda la gente debe de estar durmiendo. No oigo ningún sonido en el aire, tan solo mis pasos caminando por la dura y fría acera de la calle.

_Esto no puedo ocurrir. _

Setch, o Damon, o cómo demonios se llame puede ser sexy, musculoso, el premio de oro de cualquier chica y estoy más consciente de que aquellas miradas seductoras de ojos azulados –que cada tanto suele darme– no soy la única que las recibe.

Debe ser todo un experto en el arte de la seducción, su trabajo seguro debe de estar relacionado con ello. Si es que su trabajo de verdad es lo que Jeremy ha dicho.

Los sonidos de ladridos de perros detrás de una reja y pasos detrás de mi entran por mis oídos distrayéndome de los pensamiento de Damon. Al parecer, no era la única persona que estaba merodeando a santas horas de la madrugada por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Mystic Falls.

Me detuve en seco.

En ese preciso momento los ladridos se detuvieron, al igual que los pasos. Alguien estaba siguiéndome.

_Bien. _

_Un poco de diversión para la noche. _

Alcanzo a escuchar un grito ahogado y desesperado de una mujer que proviene de uno de los callejones oscuros. El callejón no está muy lejos de donde estoy, unos cincuenta metros más o menos. En un nanosegundo me encuentro en el horrible lugar de donde proviene el grito y observo a una señora de unos lindos rizos dorados contra una pared. Tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, pero eso no es lo que me importa en este momento, tan solo puedo concentrarme en alguien colgado de su cuello.

Corrí velozmente donde ambos se encontraban. No había dudas que un Varspazut estaba de cacería esta noche y que ignoraba completamente mi presencia. Lo aparte bruscamente tirándolo contra la otra pared del callejón. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer y me sorprendí completamente al ver aquellos ojos cafés tan abiertos.

_Elizabeth. _

Es la dueña de la panadería del pueblo. Es muy conocida por aquí, pero en este momento ella está muy asustada y sé que necesito ayudarla.

—Elena —susurró Elizabeth, y sinceramente, parecía que lo había hecho con su último aliento. Sus ojos cafés ahora estaban tristes.

—¡Corre! —digo. Ella se paraliza, está estancada, como si de alguna manera le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. — ¡Que corras! —grito fuerte y ella parece salir de sus pensamientos. Segundos después empieza a correr desesperada hacia Dios sabe dónde. Tendré que ocuparme de ella más tarde, o tal vez, algunos de mis hermanos.

Sabía que el Varspazut no tardaría en reaccionar, al dar media vuelta él ya no estaba donde yo lo había tirado.

Una mano aparece de repente en mi cuello, apretando con brusquedad, lo que hace que sea difícil respirar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy contra una de las paredes del callejón, la espalda me duele por el golpe. Mis pies no logran tocar el suelo y dentro de muy poco mí cara se tornara a roja.

Agarro la mano de quien me sostiene e inesperadamente cambio de lugar con el Varspazut. Agarro al tipo del cuello levantándolo contra la pared, tal y como él lo había hecho conmigo. Sus ojos son profundamente negros, con un cabello café que cae sobre su frente rozando sus cejas, unos altos pómulos en el rostro y labios rosados presionados en una línea recta. No tardo mucho en adivinar quién es y me quedo estupefacta.

_Mason. _

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —exijo saber con un tono de amenaza.

_¿Es la temporada de Varspazuts en Mystic Falls, o qué_?

—También me alegra verte, _Pequeña Gilbert. _—contesta y le hubiera roto el cuello por decir aquel molesto apodo, si no fuera porque hizo que mi mano crujiera para liberarse.

¡_Mierda! Duele ¿Acaso los Varspazuts no saben hacer otra cosa que andar rompiendo muñecas o manos por ahí? _—exijo saber en su cabeza.

Oigo la risa entre dientes de Mason.

—Tú ya no tienes derecho a llamarme así. —replico y mis ojos empiezan a arder. Sabía que lagrimas estaban a punto de venir, pero me negaba a dejarlas salir.

_Mason estaba de regreso. _

Él es o solía ser mi primo, casi un hermano. Vivía con nosotros en algún tiempo, exactamente hace dos años atrás, cuando mis tíos –sus padres– Habían desaparecido en un accidente automovilístico. Luego, las cosas se volvían cada vez más extrañas con él. Ya no solía ser el Mason de antes. Se volvió todo un busca problemas, algo así como… Setch. Finalmente termino siendo un Varspazut, y hasta el día de hoy sigo sin saber quién lo transformo.

Recuerdo que fue exiliado de los cazadores, obviamente. Ni si quiera tendría que estar hablando con él en este momento.

—Lo que sea. —tomó un largo respiro— No tengo que estar hablando contigo. —añado girando sobre mis talones para salir de allí. Al dar la vuelta, él estaba frente a frente conmigo. Arqueo una ceja

_¿En serio estas desafiándome? _—pregunto. Su cabeza cae hacia un lado, mirándome.

— ¿Desde cuanto _tú _cumples las reglas, Elena? —una sonrisa lobuna aparece en su rostro. Tiene razón. ¿Desde cuándo yo cumplo las reglas? Jamás he cumplido las reglas en mi vida.

El es unos diez o quince centímetros por arriba de mí, tiene la estatura de Setch más o menos, pero Setch debe de ser más alto, y… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él?

—Nunca cumplo las reglas y lo sabes. —contesto secamente al pasar por su lado y golpear su hombro contra el mío.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mis libros de… ¡Química! ¡No, no, no! No hemos ni si quiera empezado el trabajo que nos encargo Tanner. Reprobaría, y era la mitad de la nota del semestre.<p>

Tenía que encontrar a Setch en este momento y esta vez clavar mi cuchillo en su corazón por ser tan estúpido. Quería darme la cabeza contra el metal duro de mi casillero. Esto no podría empeorar mas, inicio de clases y ya tenía desaprobada una materia.

—Buenos días, _Pequeña Gilbert _—escuche la juguetona voz de Damon detrás de mí. Doy media vuelta tan solo para fulminarlo con la mirada. No podría estrangularlo con mis habilidades aquí, no al frente de todo el instituto. Lo que me recuerda: tengo que hacer algo con Elizabeth. Ella estará preguntándose ahora mismo como hice para sacar tan bruscamente a Mason de su cuello.

Note que Setch llevaba el cabello un tanto más corto. Casi a rapa. Parpadeo un par de veces para alejar el pensamiento, como si eso pudiese ayudar.

_Concéntrate, Elena _—me regaño.

— ¿Sabes que no hicimos el maldito trabajo de Química, verdad? —pregunto en un tono furioso. El calor empieza a subir por mis mejillas y no es porque estoy avergonzada, es porque estoy realmente furiosa con él.

Primero la chica rubia que meneaba sus caderas ayer por Setch, luego mi muñeca fue quebrada –dos veces–, mas tarde lo del beso y lo de mi virginidad, y como si fuera poco ¡El maldito trabajo de Química no está listo!

La campana hace presencia y la gente empieza a moverse hacia sus respectivas aulas. Los más aplicados chocan con otras personas para llegar primero, mientras que algunos van a la velocidad de un caracol enfermo.

Damon me da una de esas sonrisas para el costado que harían derretir a cualquier estúpida e ingenua chica que quieren que le bajen las bragas ahora mismo, pero hay una gran diferencia: Yo no soy una de esas putas baratas con las que se acuesta cada noche él y no planeo serlo. Ni en un millón de años.

—Sí, lo sé. —responde tratando de retener su sonrisa mientras toca su labio inferior con el dedo índice. No dude ni un segundo, un cuchillo no podría servir en este momento, no cuando algunas personas seguían circulando por el pasillo, pero… hay algo que si podría ser eficaz.

Levanto mi mano para ser veloz y estamparla contra su mejilla, pero apenas a unos diez centímetros de su mejilla, me sujeta la muñeca con fuerza, dejando mi palma abierta en el aire.

—Jamás. Hagas. Eso. —amenaza entrecortando las palabras, lo que hace que estas suenen aún mas amenazadoras. Me estremezco. En los pocos días que lo he conocido ese tono de voz debe ser el que más me da miedo.

Saco mi mano con brusquedad y lo miro incrédula. Me retiro de allí a un paso seguro y firme para encontrarme de aseguro con un trabajo desaprobado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Anderson? —Falls está tomando asistencia.<p>

—Presente —respondió María, al otro lado del salón.

— ¿Gilbert?

—Presente —contesté vagamente.

Damon estaba sentado a mi lado. No me había dicho ninguna palabra, pero la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Nada sería suficiente para sacar esa maldita sonrisa de allí.

Mientras yo volaba en mis pensamientos, no note que Tanner había terminado con la lista de asistencia. Comenzó con la segunda lista: con la de pedir los trabajos. Coloque mis codos sobre el escritorio y hundí la cara en mis manos. No hacía mucho que las clases habían comenzado y tenia desaprobada la materia, era un hecho ya. No me imagino como Peter reaccionaria ante esto.

—Señorita Gilbert… –dijo el profesor Tanner encontrándose frente de mí. Había estado volando en mis pensamientos, nuevamente, en cualquier momento iría a detención.

— ¿Si? —respondí. Como si no supiera lo que él estaba pidiendo.

—Su trabajo —contesto todo cortante, muy profesional.

—Yo… —empecé, tratando de salir de algún modo de esta.

—Aquí lo tiene —nos interrumpió Setch a mi lado, entregándole al profesor una carpeta amarilla con varias hojas dentro. Tanner volvió su mirada asesina a mí.

—Gracias —contesto, mirándome a través de sus lentes con marco negro, para lectura.

Me sentía aliviada. Una carga se había ido de mí. Pero por otro lado…

—Se podría decir que tenía un remordimiento por romperte la muñeca. —explicó Setch como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Estaba cien por ciento segura que mi boca se había abierto por la sorpresa —De nada. Y guarda tus golpes para otro de mi especie —giño el ojo. Nuevamente nos encontrábamos con el Setch fastidioso y arrogante.


	10. El baño

**************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>09. El baño<strong>

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Matilde, la niñera de Matt. En realidad, parecía ser más niñera de su hermano de trece años, Bobby, que de él. Él podía defenderse por sí mismo, creo. Matilde alzó sus valijas tratando de salir por la puerta. Me agradaba Bobby, tenía su _estilo_, por así decirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —exaltada por todo el escándalo provocado por Bobby, Kelly (la madre de Matt) salió de su oficina, que se encontraba al otro lado del living. La casa de Matt era enorme, su madre era una de las socias de mi padre.

— ¡Esa pregunta puede hacérsela a él! —respondió Matilde señalando con una mano a Bobby. Él la miro con una cara inocente. Matt y yo largamos una risa mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá.

—Yo no he hecho nada —contesto el hermano pequeño de Matt. Vicky (hermana mayor de Matt) se encontraba junta a Bobby, mirándolo con desconfianza. Yo sabía perfectamente que ella tenía sus dudas respecto a las palabras que el pequeño había dicho.

Venir a casa de Matt me encantaba. Parecía un programa de televisión: cada semana una niñera nueva para Bobby. Me fascinaba este chico.

—Tu pago estará en tu cuenta bancaria mañana por la mañana, puedes irte. Lamentamos la inmadurez de mi estúpido hermano —dijo Vicky.

— ¡Victoria! —rreprochó Kelly a su hija por como llamo a su hermano menor. Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante. Vicky rodo los ojos, mientras que Bobby mostraba su dedo del medio a su hermana. Matt y yo volvimos a reír. Matilde asintió con la cabeza a Vicky retirándose, pero el programa de televisión no terminaba ahí.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —pregunto Kelly a Bobby, tratando de mantener la calma.

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

—Se metió en mi espacio.

—Lo delató el otro día contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —interrumpió Vicky. —El mocoso tiro a propósito los platos de la abuela. —Kelly estampo su mano contra su frente.

—Tres niños son suficientes para mí. Llamaré a su padre. —informó Kelly colocando el celular en oreja.

Los padres de Matt estaban separados, sin embargo, su padre sabía cómo poner orden en la familia. Vicky subió las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación se cerró con fuerza, mientras tanto, en el rostro de Bobby apareció una sonrisa de victoria por salirse con la suya y sacar a Matilde de la casa, luego salió corriendo hacia el jardín, a hacer algo macabro, seguramente.

—Bien… eso fue divertido —dijo Matt recuperándose de su risa. A mí me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme. Realmente estaba tratando de no estar tan feliz, sino mis dones se descontrolarían y no quería eso. Aún estaba tratando de resolver todo el asunto de Elizabeth, luego le diría a Jeremy o alguno de mis hermanos que se encargaran de ella.

Mason no había vuelto a dar otra aparición a Mystic Falls, lo que me traía ciertas dudas, pero mientras él no se apareciera, todo estaría bien.

El viernes seria dentro de dos días, y yo tendría que ir a la estúpida fiesta de Setch, con Matt y Caroline, todo por no poder cerrar mi boca en algunos momentos.

_Agrh. _

—Tengo que irme —anuncie agarrando mi mochila y colocándola en uno de mis hombros. —Son las cuatro —expliqué— tengo que estar pronto en casa.

Matt era como un hermano mas, siempre me comprendía y me daba concejos, incluso podía ayudarme con algunos asuntos de chicos, además podía ver un programa gratis en su casa ¿Qué más podía pedir? Reí para mí misma. Él se despidió de mí abrazándome y recordándome nuevamente lo del viernes.

_Como si pudiera olvidarlo._

Saliendo de la casa de Matt, decidí ir a Midnight. Estaba algo aburrida y aún tenía como una hora hasta que una llamada de alguno de mis fastidiosos hermanos llegara a mi celular diciendo que tenía que volver porque papá llegaría a las seis.

* * *

><p>El club era tranquilo de día, o al menos era más tranquilo que en la noche.<p>

Las mesas de póker se encontraban llenas, fuera día o noche. Las mesas de billar no estaban tan llenas pero había gente, y por su puesto Damon tenía que estar allí. Él era un buen jugador del billar, había oído varios comentarios que hasta incluso se había logrado ganar un apartamento en un juego.

_¿Otro más? _

Él tenía dinero hasta para tirar en el aire, ni si quiera sabia porque apostaba.

Setch levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mía. Tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo, a pesar de que me fastidiaba… era una linda sonrisa, y en un mundo, (un mundo muy, muy, muy lejano) tal vez me parecería encantadora.

_Aleja tu mirada, aleja tu mirada_. —me dije a mi misma bajando por fin la mirada, pero… ¡Demonios! Ese corte le sentaba bien ¡Todo le sentaba bien!

Setch se encontraba con un cigarrillo entre sus labios inhalando caladas de humo y apreciando la nicotina. Algo de las mesas de billar me molestaba, precisamente una chica, con una minifalda negra que apenas tapaba su trasero, con un largo cabello café que caía hasta su cintura en punta. Aparentaba tener una edad similar a la mía, porque si era más grande, yo no lo notaba. Ella seria guapa, sino fuera tan perra.

Ella se separó un poco de Setch mordiéndose el labio y luego posó las manos sobre su pecho subiéndolas hasta su cuello.

_¡Se encontraba agarrada del cuello de Setch! _

Un calor extraño de ira subió por mis mejillas y luego se extendió a través de todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies. De repente, hacía mucho calor en Midnight.

Luego ambos se encontraban intercambiando saliva y las manos de Setch iban bajando cada vez más y más hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella reía como una estúpida colegiala. Una mirada de disgusto apareció en mi rostro.

_Si iban a tener sexo que no fuera aquí, por favor. _

Extendí mi oído hasta donde ellos se encontraban, lo que afirmo que estaba completamente aburrida.

— ¿Qué pasa con la _Pequeña Gilbert_? —preguntó con cierto toque de disgusto ella. Mi mano se hizo un puño a mis costados. No me culparía si en cualquier momento las ventanas del club estallaban por mi enojo. Pero lo que me sorprendía era ¿Cómo podía saber mi apodo?

No era un Varspazut, podía notarlo. Esa sensación de odio no había aparecido en el instante que la vi, claro que, después de unos segundos al verla colgando del cuello de Derek… sí.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó Setch dejando salir esa tonada tan propia de él. Este chico me tenía loca.

_¿Qué acabas de decir? _—me inquirió la vocecita chillona en mi cabeza.

—Se quedó algo paralizada cuando nos vio juntos —Miss perra ahora se encontraba besando su cuello. Dios, definitivamente tendrían que buscarse un lugar o yo vomitaría aquí mismo.

—Ella es así, ni si quiera somos amigos.

_Por supuesto que no _—_pensé. _

Mire de reojo a la _feliz pareja _que ahora se encontraba besándose. Aparte mi mirada rápidamente. El barman estaba tomando mi orden.

Tan solo me decidí por un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo… mejor? —ronroneo la chica seductoramente.

— ¿Qué propones? —Damon sonaba interesado.

—Sabes que puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que desees. —sabia en ese instante que mi cara estaba completamente pálida por lo que la chica había acabado de decir. Volví a mirar de reojo donde Damon, se encontraba con una sonrisa lobuna y la chica estaba mordiéndose el labio. Setch levanto su mirada nuevamente encontrándose con la mía, el cigarrillo en su mano izquierda ya se había terminado.

Los minutos pasaron y Damon y su pareja se habían ido a Dios sabe dónde, haciendo quien sabe que.

_Oh, esperen. Yo sé perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. _

Por suerte Caroline había entrado en el club, sabiendo que me encontraría allí.

— ¡Elena! —gritó mi nombre y todas las personas se volvieron para verla. Algunos eran Varspazuts, que hasta el momento no habían notado mi presencia, ahora, gracias a Caroline, tenía todos los ojos de aquella noche de pelea en Midnight sobre mí.

Ella corrió abrazándome. Como si no me hubiese visto en años, y en verdad eso era lo que parecía, hoy no la había visto en la escuela. Ella hizo un comentario de que le sorprendía que no estuviera tomando unos Besos de Ángel. Ambas reímos. Me comentó cosas de sus vacaciones, sonaba bastante interesante, además mi amiga había conocido a un chico llamado Jesse, que pertenecía a una ciudad cerca de Mystic Falls, como a unos veinte kilómetros de aquí.

—Agrh. Odio tener una vejiga tan pequeña. ¿Sabes dónde está el baño? —negué con la cabeza. Hacia medio año que venía al club pero aun no sabía dónde estaba el baño, después de todo, nunca había necesitado usarlo. —Vamos a buscarlo —dijo Caroline arrastrándome del brazo.

Tomamos un pasillo donde nunca había entrado. Tenía suelo de madera y paredes rojas. Había varias habitaciones, con sus puertas cerradas.

—Ve por ahí —dijo Caroline señalando el pasillo derecho —Y yo, iré por aquí —señaló el pasillo izquierdo. Arquee una ceja — ¿Qué? Así haremos más rápido. —me contestó. Yo sonreí y empecé a entrar en las habitaciones.

Algunas tenían muebles, pero en ninguna se encontraba un maldito baño. Esto era frustrante. Tanto esfuerzo tan solo para hacer algunas necesidades.

En el pasillo derecho solo me quedaba una habitación por entrar, y rogaba que fuese el baño así terminaríamos de una vez por todas con esto. No podía ser que no haya un maldito cartel donde te señalara cual era el baño, Dios.

Un grito que parecía de dolor surgió de la última habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba frente a la puerta, abriéndola.

— ¿Qué sucede? —entré preocupada por el grito. En ese momento mi mirada se dirigió a la cama donde una chica, se encontraba semidesnuda, vestida tan solo con su ropa interior, atada a los extremos de la cama con una tela roja y naranja. Damon también se encontraba semidesnudo con su pantalón aún puesto.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —exigió saber la chica casi gritando. Estaba molesta.

Las palabras se encontraban en una nube detrás de mi garganta. Finalmente logre hablar.

—No… No fue mi intención interrumpir —tapé mis ojos como una niña pequeña viendo algo totalmente inapropiado para su edad. Mi voz había salido como la de una cría de diez años ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

— ¿No notaste que estamos en algo importante? —agregó la chica gritándome. Arquee ambas cejas. La sonrisa de Damon apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban convirtiéndose en un rojizo-amarillento como aquel día en el bosque.

—Me voy —dije cortante dando media vuelta. Esta muchacha me estaba trayendo varios problemas de ira.

—Gracias —respondió sarcásticamente ella. Cuando me estaba marchando, su voz se escucho nuevamente en el aire, casi como un susurro —Perra.

Traspaso el límite en ese momento.

Saque el cuchillo escondido en mi bota, que apenas traspasaba mis talones. Aproveche mi velocidad cortando bruscamente la tela que la sostenía a la cama. La chica se sorprendió cuando se encontró conmigo levantándola contra la pared teniendo una mano en su cuello. Estaba asustada. Podía verlo en su mirada.

—Elena… —advirtió Damon. Lo ignore.

—Repite conmigo —le dije a la chica —No debo decirle perras a otras chicas tan solo porque yo lo sea. —la chica estaba tan asustada que trataba de repetir mis palabras. Una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, estaba demasiado descontrolada. —No debo… —traté de repetirle para que ella lo dijera conmigo, pero Damon me interrumpió gritando mi nombre.

Solté a la chica dejándola caer sobre el suelo bruscamente. Setch me corrió con un empujón, luego agarró a la chica tirada en el suelo desde su mentón.

—Agarrarás tus prendas y te iras de aquí sin recordar nada. Ni si quiera me recordaras a mi —él se estaba metiendo en su cabeza. La estaba confundiendo.

—Agarrare mis prendas y me iré de aquí sin recordar nada. —contestó la chica asintiendo. Luego ella hizo exactamente lo que Damon le había dicho.

Minutos después de que se marchara cerrando la puerta, Damon dio media vuelta con una mirada sombría en su rostro. Sus ojos ya eran azules nuevamente.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —exigió saber con un tono amenazador, como si eso pudiese intimidarme.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que andar metiéndonos en las vaginas de perras estúpidas —dije. Él levanto uno de sus lados de la boca.

— ¿Estás celosa, Firefly?

—Eso quisieras.

—Estás celosa. —afirmó. Rodé mis ojos.

— Los Orígenes en cualquier momento podrían enterarse de que nos besamos y tu estas aquí —agité mis manos —Haciendo lo que sea que estás haciendo.

—Como si no supieras lo que estaba haciendo— largó un bufido.

—Como quieras. —traté de largarme por la puerta.

—Tengo que seguir con mi vida. No me puedo detener por los estúpidos de Los Orígenes —agregó él haciéndome detener.

—Yo si me detendría. Nos matarían tan solo por un estúpido beso.

— ¿Preferirías ser tú la que estuviera hace unos minutos en esa cama? –señalo la cama que tan solo tenía un colchón, pero sin embargo, no apartaba la vista de mí. —De esa manera Los Orígenes tendrían algo porque matarnos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Preferirías tener una cachetada en tu rostro? —amenacé. Él rió y yo rodé mis ojos. Era realmente insoportable, creído e irritante.

Salí de la habitación hecha una fiera. Ni si quiera sabía cómo es que tan solo en unos pocos días, este chico pudiera darme vuelta la cabeza como das vuelta un calcetín. Era totalmente ilógico.

Saliendo de la habitación me encontré con Caroline.

—Ya encontré el baño —soltó feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Que gusto. —respondí mal humorada, finalmente yéndome a casa sin dar vuelta atrás.


	11. Descontrol

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Descontrol<strong>

Entre bruscamente a la casa, tan solo pensando en lo estúpida que me habré visto discutiendo con Damon, o Setch, o cómo demonios sea su nombre.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, habían notado lo molesta que estaba en ese momento. Enzo estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro en el living, y me mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego siguió mirando la televisión. Tyler sonaba a que estaba en la ducha de su baño y Jeremy alimentándose en la cocina cortando carne para hacerse un sándwich. Se sentía la hoja del cuchillo rasparse contra la tabla de madera.

Entre a grandes pasos con mis pies pesados que hacían un ruido en el suelo.

—Whoa — Enzo me miró sorprendido— ¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?

—Ella siempre esta de mal humor —gritó Jeremy desde la cocina y podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cállate —contesté a Jeremy y rodé mis ojos para Enzo.

—Elena… esa no es manera de hablarle a tus hermanos —una voz retumbó en la casa. Tan masculina… tan familiar… una voz que había hecho falta desde hace varios días. Una voz que me hizo erizar los vellos de todo el cuerpo y hacerme quedar totalmente inmóvil en su presencia.

Inmediatamente me di media la vuelta, tratando de mostrar algo de respeto. Había olvidado que Alaric vendría hoy aquí. Para mi sorpresa, las primeras palabras que me dijo me regañaron.

Él vestía con uno de sus típicos trajes negros de marca, y unos zapatos lustrosos a cada centímetro, una camisa blanca y corbata negra con lunares rojos lo hacían ver como todo un caballero blanco que salvaría a la damisela en peligro.

—Papá —susurré asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Tenía un gran respeto hacia mi padre, al igual que mis hermanos, bueno… la mayoría del tiempo al menos.

Enzo inmediatamente se puso de pie, y Jeremy apareció a mi lado bien derecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Éramos absolutamente educados frente a nuestro padre, ninguno de nosotros por alguna razón lo contradeciría o le mostraría falta de respeto, jamás.

—¿Puedes ir a mi despacho en cinco minutos, por favor? —me preguntó con total educación Alaric.

—Claro.

Papá se retiro con un paso bien elegante, propio de él, hacia su oficina que se encontraba abajo, bajando por las escaleras de madera que estaban cerca de la puerta que nos dirigía al jardín. No me había dado cuenta que retenía el aire hasta que lo deje escapar por mi nariz y la calma volvió a mí.

—A veces no sé si le tienes miedo, o es tan solo respeto —Jeremy sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y volví a rodar mis ojos dirigiéndome al despacho de mi padre. Había tenido suficiente por hoy. Tan solo quería descansar.

—Espera ahí. —el tono en la voz de Enzo no me gusto en absoluto. Era un tono cauteloso. En un segundo lo tenía frente mirándome_. _

_¿Qué está pasando? _—me pregunté.

—Hules a cigarro. —dijo.

_Oh, maldita sea. _

Era verdad. Setch había inundado el club con ese olor. Bueno, no era solamente el, había otros fumando pero se sentía bien culparlo.

—Estuve en Midnight. —murmuré. Sabía que Enzo seguía preguntándose porque tenía olor a cigarro, pero solamente volvió lentamente a sentarse en el sillón.

_Estaba salvada. Por ahora._

—Mañana iré a una fiesta —le comenté a Enzo, ya que parecía que siempre solía ser el que tomara las reglas cuando papá no estaba.

Mi hermano mayor dirigió su mirada del televisor a mí, y luego nuevamente al televisor. Las puntas de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?

—Que tierno —ladeé la cabeza como si me provocara ternura —pero no. Solo te lo digo para que no pienses que estoy secuestrada, o algo de lo que tu loca cabeza llegue a imaginar. Adiós. —me largué del living guiñándole el ojo a Enzo y bajé velozmente las escaleras hacia el despacho.

Y allí se encontraba… mi padre revisando unos papeles totalmente concentrado. Al verme entrar con una sonrisa en mis labios él me sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa calurosa y fraternal que siempre solía darme luego de un viaje.

Él señalo la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Siéntate. —dijo, aún sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Obedecí y rápidamente me senté en la silla de cuero. —Cuéntame que ha pasado en estos días, Elena. —volvió la mirada a sus papeles, revisándolos cuidadosamente.

—Pues…

—Sin mentiras. —volvió su mirada a mí y algo me dijo que él ya sabía toda la verdad.

—Ya lo sabes. —susurré.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó— ¿A la pelea en Midnight? ¿A que aún no controlas tus dones? ¿O que te has rebajado tanto al utilizar tus virtudes para hacerles daño esa noche a nuestros enemigos? —esas eran demasiadas preguntas para una cría de dieciséis años en estos momentos, y, obviamente, no sabía ni cómo responder de una forma correcta a la primera. Alaric llevó sus manos a las sienes haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. —Ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

—Yo no fui la única que estuvo en la pelea. —me excusé.

—Pero si eres la única a la que se le dispararon los dones esa noche. —alzó su tono de voz. Lo que no era bueno.

— ¡Fue para salvar a los cazadores! —chillé.

— ¡Cada uno de ellos sabe cómo defenderse, Elena! —gritó golpeando su puño contra la madera del escritorio. Me quedé petrificada en mi asiento. —Aprecio que te preocupes por los tuyos —continúo— pero el descontrol de tus dones no es algo que ayude.

—Lo lamento. —respondí susurrando y agachando la cabeza hasta ver mis manos enredadas en mi regazo. Alaric era el único que me hacía sentir como una pequeña niña indefensa. Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mi lado, agachándose, para que quedáramos a la altura. Seguidamente, alzó mi mentón con un delicado movimiento de su mano.

—Se que sí. —susurró— pero trata de tener más cuidado.

Sonreí

—No puedo prometer eso.

Él se rió.

—Eres igual que tu madre. —lo miré fijamente a los ojos —siempre tan… valiente. —un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Un brillo de orgullo. —Anda —asintió hacia la puerta del despacho —puedes irte.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse en pie para retirarme. Antes de que mi mano tocara la perilla de la puerta, Alaric volvió a hablar.

—Si alguien te tira una piedra, demuéstrale que tú no eres igual. —dijo en su típico tono sabio de siempre —y tírale un ladrillo. —agregó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví felizmente.

* * *

><p>Mi habitación estaba limpia, supuse que la nueva mucama que Alaric había contratado hace unos pocos días había hecho el trabajo, lo que me parecía grandioso. Menos trabajo para mí.<p>

Por casualidad, miré la marca sobre mi muñeca, la cual estaba completamente negra. Algún Varspazut estaba cerca, y a Alaric no le agradaría nada eso. Creo que la única vez que a mi padre le agrado un Varspazut fue cuando mi madre se convirtió en uno.

Realmente la extrañaba. Todos nosotros lo hacíamos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que automáticamente borre apretando las yemas de mis dedos contra mis ojos.

Me fui a la ventana para ver quién era el maldito que se atrevía a rondar por nuestra casa, cuando mi celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón empezó a vibrar.

_Que oportuno_. —pensé. Numero privado ¿Quién sería?

— ¿Hola? —pregunté, y al segundo siguiente tuve respuesta.

—Necesitamos hablar —contestó esa voz que en ese mismo instante reconocí. Ni aunque perdiera la memoria podría olvidar esa voz tan encantadora que derretiría cualquier chica.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —exigí saber, cuando otra pregunta se me vino a la mente — ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi número? —recordé en ese momento porque estaba de mal humor. Por él.

—Mason. —respondió cortante.

¿Mason? Claro, el era un Varspazut. Seguramente eran malditamente amigos. Ahora era totalmente definitivo, mi primo me caía completamente mal.

—Como sea. Adiós. —a punto de cortar él me interrumpió.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, verdad? Necesitamos hablar. —había un tono juguetón en la forma que lo dijo, pero también había algo amenazador en la oración que hizo que todos los vellos detrás de mi nuca se enrizaran. Al fijarme en mis brazos, mi piel estaba como la de una gallina. —Uno de Los Orígenes nos ha oído hoy, mientras tú me interrumpiste. —el corazón se me subió hasta la boca.

_¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? _

No podía hablar, y mi respiración estaba retenida en mis pulmones. Quede totalmente perpleja. Estaba casi segura a un noventa y nueve por ciento que me encontraba tan pálida como la nieve. En la conversación que habíamos tenido hoy mencione lo del beso. Quería estrangularme a mi misma por eso. Tirarme desde una torre de mil metros de altura seria buena opción en este momento, ya que dada las circunstancias estaba totalmente muerta de una manera u otra.

— ¿Qué? —fue la única palabra que logre soltar, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar tan solo fuese una maldita broma de muy mal gusto.

—Que uno de Los Orígenes…

— ¡Sé lo que dijiste! Cómo… ¿Como lo sabes? —estaba tartamudeando y yo nunca tartamudeaba. No desde los seis años. No era bueno estar nerviosa para mí en estos momentos.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo le diría eso a Alaric? _

"_Oye, Papa, terminare muerta como mi madre, adiós" _Claro, eso en ninguna estúpida circunstancia pasaría.

—Mason lo vio. —Setch me saco de mis pensamientos —Tan solo era uno, se encargo de él no te preocupes. —por una vez en la vida, Mason había hecho algo bien, aún convertido en un monstruo como lo eran los Varspazuts. ¡Qué alivio! Mi ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad —Sin embargo…

_Oh, no _—pensé. Había un ―_Sin embargo_‖ que iba a traer problemas, y ya lo sabía de antemano.

—Por lo que te deberías preocupar es que tal vez ese miembro de Los Orígenes hizo una llamada telefónica antes.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité. Estaba desesperada.

Mi ritmo cardiaco, ya calmado, volvió acelerarse. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía permitir que algún miembro repitiera la historia en los Gilbert. No podía. A Alaric le había costado demasiado tratar de superar lo de mi madre, y aun así no lo había superado completamente. ¡Mis hermanos! ¿Qué pensarían ellos? Ellos siempre estaban protegiéndome de cualquier manera para que yo tuviera una vida lejos de esto, lejos de aquella historia.

—¿Podrías salir de una maldita vez afuera? —Setch se estaba poniendo algo agresivo, y yo en este estado de un paro cardiaco también me estaba poniendo de la misma manera. No era una opción enfrentarse conmigo en estos momentos —Adiós.

—¡No te atrevas a colgar…! —colgó la llamada antes de escucharme. Este chico terminaría muerto, podía ser el muchacho más lindo que había conocido en mis dieciséis años de vida, pero lo terminaría matando por ser totalmente insoportable.

Me tomo unos segundos reaccionar a las palabras de Damon. Él quería que saliera afuera.

¡Por eso mi marca estaba negra como la noche!

Si papá llegaba a mirar su marca se volvería loco de remate e iría con Setch a dejarlo más que muerto de lo que ya estaba estando aquí, y luego iría por mí por haber roto una de sus reglas. Había posibilidades de que a mi padre no se le ocurriría ver su marca, pero también estaban mis hermanos.

_Maldita sea. _

Cuatro marcas, y tan solo una posibilidad de que ellos no se detuvieran a verla. Otra vez mi día empezaba de ir en mal en peor.

Baje velozmente las escaleras, no a una rapidez humana, por supuesto. Estaba totalmente asustada de lo que sucedería.

—¡Whoa! ¿Qué te sucede? —quiso saber Tyler deteniéndome en el camino. Iba tan rápido que podría chocarme contra una pared ahora mismo por no haber tenido tiempo antes de registrar hacia donde corría.

—Solo tomare aire fresco, no me sale… —no sabía que excusa podría decirle.

_Vamos, Eimit. Eres buena para las excusas. _—me recordé.

—Los problemas de trigonometría. Estoy algo frustrada. —agregué con la más falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba rogando para que él no notara que estaba mintiendo.

—Bien… —retrocedió hacia atrás haciendo un gesto con la mano, permitiéndome el paso. Él sabía claramente que estaba mintiendo, pero se decidió a dejarlo pasar.

¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Enzo, Jeremy, mi padre? ¡Oh, no! Tal vez habían visto la marca. Calor empezaba a correr por mis mejillas.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —cambié de tema.

—Jeremy y Enzo están hablando con Alaric en la oficina, nada serio. No te preocupes —Tyler me giño el ojo y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por suerte ninguno de mi familia había visto su marca, tan solo yo. Deseaba que eso siguiera de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Afuera, Setch me estaba esperando apoyado sobre un árbol. Como si nada estuviese pasando, como si todo fuese completamente normal para él. Incluso era estúpido para esconderse. Tan solo estaba a metros de sus peores enemigos. Este tipo era totalmente extraño.<p>

—Guau —me dijo observándome de pies a cabeza —Estas pálida. Eso no es buena señal. —su mirada era seria y sus ojos estaban brillando. No confiaba para nada en ese brillo, en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunté. Mi tono de desesperación me delato en ese preciso instante.

—Hacer que corra la sangre…

—¡Setch! —grité.

—Te tomas todo tan a pecho… —contestó de lo más relajado. —Tengo una idea, pero no creo que te agrade —Se cruzo de brazos. Esto no sería bueno, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa en estos momentos para no causar otra vez lo que había pasado hace años en mi familia. Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara —Tengo un apartamento en Londres…

_Sí, pues… Eso no lo aceptaría ni que me hubiese tomado diez besos de ángel_.

Otra vez, estaba totalmente asombrada de sus palabras. Él sabía completamente que no aceptaría esa idea.

—Tú. Estás. Completamente. Loco —lo miré aturdida por lo que acababa de decir. No sabía que mas agregar a mi frase para que entendiera que ni loca podría ir a Londres. Eso quedaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Miles de kilómetros de mi familia, de las colonias cazadoras, de mis amigos.

—No buscarían en Londres, es seguro allí.

Bien, tenía un punto bueno, pero no podría dejar a Mystic Falls así porque así. ¿Qué le diría a mi familia?

"_Padre no sabes que paso, ¡en realidad es una historia muy graciosa! Me bese con un Varspazut, ahora tengo que ser una fugitiva y me voy a Londres, adiós." _Sí. Eso nunca pasaría. Además de que Alarci me mataría por ello, eso no estaba en mi instinto.

—No voy a dejar Mystic Falls así como así —me crucé de brazos, tratando de tomar algo de actitud en la situación.

Esto era loco, ¡Completamente loco! y los miembros no tardarían en enterarse lo que había pasado aquella noche de chupitos de Besos de Ángel y Varspazuts.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea, Firefly? —ahí vamos de nuevo, el arrogante Damon.

—Sí, pues… Matar a los de la guardia eso sería una buena idea. —estaba robándole aquella descabellada idea a Damon. Pareció notarlo porque rió entre dientes por lo bajo. Es una misión suicida.

—Sí, lo he notado porque tienes tu mente abierta, Firefly. Dile que te vas unos días de viaje por la escuela. Algunas olimpiadas de alguna materia o algo así. Luego dile que se alargaron un poco más y vemos como lo arreglamos después —tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo, eso era algo que yo no poseía —Otra cosa, es mi apartamento, no tendrás que pagar.

No parecía haber otra opción.

Había opciones como las de ir moviéndonos de pueblo en pueblo, pero aquello tan solo se nos dificultaría más y finalmente tendríamos que salir del país. También podríamos matar a los miembros de Los Orígenes, pero el problema era que ellos eran muchos para tan solo una cazadora y un Varspazut, nuestros dones eran fuertes pero no podríamos enfrentarnos con todos ellos a la vez, aunque tarde o temprano yo sabía que íbamos a tener que hacerlo.

Habría miles de maneras de poder pasar a los de la guardia, pero todas ellas terminaban en fracaso, hasta ir a Londres podría terminar en un fracaso. Nadie nunca en la faz de la Tierra había burlado a Los Orígenes, dudo que nosotros lo hagamos, pero la idea de ir a Londres podría darnos tiempo para idear algún tipo de plan para mantenernos un poco más de tiempo vivos…

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —no podía creer mis propias palabras. Pero no quería terminar muerta y que mi familia cargara con la culpa. Levantó sus cejas en alto, al parecer, Setch tampoco podía creer mis palabras.

—Mañana, a la noche. —me guiño el ojo— Te haré saber cuándo te recojo.


	12. Los Orígenes

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p><strong>11. Los Orígenes<strong>

El agua caliente se escurría por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que este se volviera más cálido. La ducha era un buen lugar para razonar, para poder pensar en lo que has hecho en todo el día, para sacar lo bueno y malo de él. Por desgracia la mayor parte de mi vida era mala.

Cerré el grifo mientras sacaba fuera de la ducha, uno de mis brazos para tantear con mis manos y poder encontrar mi toalla blanca que colgaba del toallero. Una vez que tuve en mis manos la tela, me envolví con ella el cuerpo. Este había sido un día tremendamente cansador.

Me retiré hacia mi habitación, arrojándome contra el somier. Pensaba que eso relajaría mi mal humor, pero no lo hizo. Pensé en darme una ducha para tratar con todo lo que Setch había soltado esta noche, pero ahora que ya estoy fuera de la ducha solo estoy mirándome en el espejo, y no he relajado completamente mi mal humor.

En el espejo empañado por el vapor del agua, se ve una chica delgada, alta para su edad, con tez del color del trigo, acompañada de unos ojos muy oscuros en los cuales normalmente la gente suele perderse. En estos, hay una mirada profunda donde se esconden miles y miles de secretos que ni incluso mis propios hermanos han llegado adivinar. Thomas es completamente diferente a mis hermanos. Él me comprende cuando necesito que lo haga.

Recuerdo el día en que Miranda Lance –ex compañera de la primaria–trato de tirarme al suelo con sus golpes. En ese momento yo era completamente inocente con tan solo diez años de edad, así que Enzo me había salvado de Miranda dándole una buena paliza. Mi padre tuvo que ir urgentemente al colegio porque la directora lo había llamado para hablarle sobre el asunto.

Creo que mi hermano cambió demasiado cuando mamá murió a las manos de Los Orígenes. Solo sé que mi madre rompió las reglas estando con cazador.

Yo cambié desde aquella muerte, convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora: una chica de dieciséis años que puede llegar a armar una pelea a muerte en menos de diez minutos en un bar cualquiera. La muerte de mis padres nos cambio a todos en esta casa.

Aparto la mirada del espejo y me retiro hacia mi habitación.

Estos momentos –en los que suelo pensar de todo, sentir de todo– son los que no comparto con nadie.

Que te vean sufrir, llorar, o tan solo vacilar, es símbolo de debilidad y no quiero que la gente vea eso en mí. Muestras sentimientos y cualquier estúpido viene y te pisotea. No quiero que eso suceda. No repetiré la misma historia dos veces.

Me cambié con mi ropa normal, unos jeans ajustados y gastados en las rodillas, acompañados de unas converse y una blusa azul algo traslucida.

El zumbido del timbre vagamente familiar sonó en el piso de abajo. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y agudicé el sentido del oído para poder escuchar de quien se trataba.

Un acento británico con mucho español llegó a mis oídos. Maggy. Debía ser ella, ninguna otra chica, además de mí, había pisado esta casa en años.

— ¡Estás aquí! —Enzo parecía estar por primera vez en toda la semana feliz por algo. Inmediatamente, volví mi sentido del oído normal. No quería soportar las balbuceadas que se dirían mutuamente uno al otro, estaba harta de esas cosas.

Caminé hacia el tocador de mi habitación, agarrando el cepillo que se posaba sobre él. Cepille mi cabello castaño oscuro con total delicadeza hasta desatar todos los nudos que había. Una vez listo el cabello, puse un poco de rímel sobre mis pestañas negras, también algo de delineador negro sobre mis ojos y ya estaba completamente lista para la noche de este viernes que me esperaba.

Revisé mi celular comprobando si había algún mensaje de Matt, pero en cambio, tan solo me encontré con un mensaje de Mason, mi primo.

_**Necesito tu ayuda.**_

Decía el mensaje aunque había sido enviado hace más de quince minutos. Aunque Mason ya no era quien había sido tiempo atrás, hizo que me preocupara por él. Jules nunca necesitaba ayuda. No la necesito cuando era cazador, no entiendo porque ahora sí.

**¿Qué sucede?**

Respondí mientras golpeaba rítmicamente mis dedos al ritmo de la canción "Paradise" del grupo Codplay. Su respuesta no llegaba y esto estaba tomando mala pinta. Cada minuto que pasaba, hacia que tratara de salir por la puerta de mi habitación tratando de buscarlo y preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando.

Me puse de pie, caminando. Segundos después, el celular vibro en la madera del tocador y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a él, sosteniéndolo, abriendo el mensaje.

_**Los Orígenes.**_

Fue su respuesta.

**¿Los Orígenes?**

Respondí al instante.

Al leer aquellas dos palabras, mi cuerpo se tenso, acto seguido me di cuenta que no respiraba. El viaje a Londres… el beso… ahora Mason. Los Orígenes estaban haciendo su primera movida.

Minutos después el celular vibro nuevamente, esta vez en mi mano.

_**Estoy en problemas. Han enviado lobos a por mí.**_

_Mierda_. —fue la única palabra que se me vino a la mente al leer su respuesta.

¿Qué demonios querían Los Orígenes con Mason? Él nunca ha quebrantado la ley, o al menos no del todo ¿Y qué hay sobre los lobos? Mason es fuerte, pero no creo que pueda contra unos cuantos lobos persiguiéndole por detrás en este momento.

**¿Dónde estás?**

Pregunté y en menos de diez segundos recibí mi respuesta.

_**Midnight.**_

**Voy para allá espérame en los sillones.**

Llamé a Matt mientras buscaba mi chaqueta negra de cuero en mi armario. Coloqué el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi mejilla, tratando de sostenerlo para poder pasar una manga de la chaqueta por mi brazo. Los pitidos sonaban a través del teléfono. Baje las escaleras tratando de colocar la otra manga de la chaqueta, y en la línea del teléfono sonaba la contestadora de Matt.

—Soy yo. Esta noche no puedo ir, luego te explico, adiós. —grabé en su contestadora y al terminar de bajar las escaleras me encontré con dos acaramelados Enzo y Maggy en el sillón compartiendo saliva. Lo que casi hace que vomite en mi propia boca. Antes de que ellos pudieran salir de su hora de compartir saliva, me dirigí a la cocina donde Jeremy estaba.

El cabello de Jeremy esta desordenado y parece que dos de los hermanos Gilbert han tenido ya su momento de compartir saliva con sus respectivas parejas. Jeremy viste con remera roja y leggins, aunque esta descalzo. Deja su tatuaje de un búho en uno de sus brazos al descubierto, con su remera de mangas cortas y parece estar sumamente concentrado en las noticias del canal veinte.

—Me voy, tomaré las llaves del Audi. —anuncié y más luego me dirigí hacia la puerta de la entrada, sacando las llaves de una mesita que estaba allí.

—Papá está aquí, Elena. —contestó Jeremy con un tono juguetón. Me di vuelta observándolo de pies a cabeza y esbocé una falsa sonrisa.

—Es una emergencia.

—Ten cuidado.

—Sé cómo cuidarme.

—Sí, creo que todo Mystic Falls está de acuerdo contigo —rió y luego guiñó el ojo. —Tal vez deberías llevar esto. —hurgó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacando luego un cuchillo mediano que parecía tener su hoja bastante afilada. Me lo arrojó en el aire y lo agarre por el mango. —Solo por si lo necesitas.

—Hasta luego. —dije girándome, saludando con mi mano.

* * *

><p>Midnight tenía un cartel con luces de neón en su entrada con su respectivo nombre brillando en letras azules, blancas y rojas.<p>

Una larga fila de gente se desplazaba por más de dos manzanas de donde me encontraba, esperando pasar. Un gorila se posaba frente a la entrada del club. Este media aproximadamente dos metros de estatura y estaba todo vestido de negro, acompañado de sus lentes, como si fuera un completo espía de las películas de acción. Cruzaba sus brazos indicando rudeza y no parecía mover ni el más mínimo musculo de su cara. O de algún otro lugar de su cuerpo.

No esperaría en la fila, eso era seguro, así que me adelante con paso firme hacia la entrada sin si quiera vacilar dos minutos.

Cuando intente pasar, el gorila agarró mi brazo duramente deteniéndome en la puerta.

—La fila. —fue lo único que dijo con esa voz ronca y pesada. Miré su mano puesta en mi brazo.

—Suéltame. —dije irritada.

—La fila. —repitió enojado.

Sin esperar más, agarré su mano con la mía mientras hacía fuerza en ella. Sentía los crujidos de los huesos de sus manos, estaban rompiéndose gracias a mi fuerza. El hombre la retiró de inmediato y como si fuese algún tipo de insulto continúo.

—Cazadora. —asentí y me adentré en el club. Sentía olas de gritos de la gente de la fila, que seguramente estaban esperando hace más de media hora para pasar, mientras que yo, había pasado en menos de un minuto.

La música electro se escuchaba a todo volumen, las luces de la discoteca de todos colores iban de aquí para allá y los humanos bailaban –algunos como si tuvieran ganas de orinar y otros, como si se fueran a descaderar rápido-

Caminé entre medio de todas las personas sudorosas por tanto bailar que había, para dirigirme hacia los sillones negros que estaban ubicados al último del salón, donde se tomaban tragos y la droga circulaba a todo momento y lugar.

Me tardé unos diez minutos en llegar hasta los sillones de cuero gracias a un borracho que bailaba por detrás de mi espalda. Él chico quedó inconsciente en el suelo luego de un golpe en su estomago.

Busque con la mirada a Mason. Finalmente lo encontré sentado solo en uno de los últimos sillones de la zona de tragos.

Marché hacia él rápidamente pero Mason estaba relajado. Su cabello despeinado como siempre, sus ojos estando atentos a cualquier movimiento y estaba vestido con unos jeans rotos flojos, zapatillas negras y una remera que decía en letras grandes y blancas ―I WANT KILL YOU‖.

_Discreto. _

—Elena… —habló Mason cuando me acerque a él.

—No. Ahora me dices que demonios quieren Los Orígenes contigo. ¿Qué has hecho? —fui directa y él parpadeaba por la pregunta, tratando de comprender si había escuchado bien.

— ¿Crees que hice algo malo? —se puso una mano en el corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Mason… —traté de decirle que se me estaba agotando la paciencia, pero algo estaba yendo mal y Mason pudo notarlo.

—Lobos. —dijo él.

—No. Los lobos huelen a perro mojado, ellos no… —fui interrumpida por el golpe de puertas abriéndose bruscamente. Las personas que entraban empezaron a gritarles a las personas bailando que se dirigieran afuera rápidamente antes de que alguien resultara herido.

—Te lo dije. —manifestó Mason, haciendo que yo diera una segunda pasada a las personas que me habían interrumpido. Su piel era morena, sus pómulos altos en las cinco personas, con ojos oscuros. Definitivamente lobos.

—Tenemos que salir. —giré nuevamente a Mason agarrándolo por el brazo. Él volvió a enarcar las cejas a mi mano sosteniendo su brazo y la saque de inmediato. Mason era igual que yo en algunas cosas, no le gustaba que lo mandasen en lo absoluto.

Nos abrimos paso entre medio de la multitud desesperada por salir, algunos hasta gritaban pidiendo auxilio aunque debían ser tan solo borrachos estúpidos.

Ambos caminamos a paso rápido por la salida, adelantándonos varias personas, pero era algo difícil y luego caí en la cuenta de que los lobos no se habían movido de la entrada. Ahora estaban viendo sigilosamente y con cautela las personas que salían por ella. Estaban esperándonos. Mason lo sabía y yo también.

— ¿Dónde hay una puerta trasera? —pregunté.

—No la hay.

La gente iba retirándose demasiado rápido y ya no teníamos con que ocultarnos. Todo el interior del club estaba quedando completamente al desnudo, dejándonos a nosotros a la vista de quienes, creo, vinieron en nuestra búsqueda, sin ningún tipo de razón.

—Los baños. —se me ocurrió mientras tan solo quedaban unas treinta personas más o menos en frente de mí. Una de las lobas dirigió su mirada a mí y pareció como si hubiera ganado un auto de la felicidad que había en sus ojos. Su sonrisa estaba torcida hacia el costado.

Toco –no disimulablemente– a uno de sus compañeros a su lado, luego este acerco su oído mientras la chica le decía algo. Trate de usar mi sentido de la audición pero había mucha gente gritando, no serviría de nada.

El chico de cabello castaño claro y algo alto dirigió su mirada directamente a mi cuando la chica termino de hablar a su oído.

—Corre. —le dije a Mason que parecía no entender nada — ¡Qué corras! —grité.

— ¿A dónde? ¿A los baños? Llegaran hasta ahí. —contesto. Murmuré maldiciones en voz baja porque él tenía toda la razón.

Las treinta personas que había frente a mí se desvanecieron por completo saliendo por la entrada en menos de un minuto. Solo quedábamos una cazadora y un Varspazut contra cinco lobos más fuertes que nosotros. Oí a Mason tragar saliva mientras los lobos nos rodeaban, jamás he entendido porque hacían eso.

— ¿Traes algún cuchillo? —preguntó Mason a mi lado.

—Si…

Mason intento darle un golpe a la mandíbula al lobo que venía por él, pero creo que no lo logro. No alcancé a verlo, ya que tenia a una chica de cabello rojizo demasiado corto tratando de clavarme un cuchillo en el estomago. Finalmente, esta lo lanzó en el aire haciendo que el objeto se dirigiera completamente a mi corazón, pero fui más rápida agachándome para esquivar el golpe.

El cuchillo quedo clavado en uno de sus compañeros y yo sonreí, realmente sonreí. No podía creer que una loba fuera tan estúpida para herir a uno de sus compañeros. Al oír mi risa, esta se acercó rápidamente a mí lanzando un golpe que iba directo a mi cara, si no fuera por mi mano sosteniéndole la suya en forma de puño.

—Mala idea. —dije y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, doble su puño haciendo que los huesos de su brazo crujieran bajo mi toque. La chica empezó a hacer una gran ―O‖ con su boca y luego maldijo en voz sumamente baja que apenas lograba escuchar. La arrojé al suelo, tratando de saber porque ninguno de sus compañeros venían tras de mí y luego lo supe.

La muchacha era la distracción.

Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con un Mason rodeado de los que quedaban de la pequeña manada. Estaba siendo agarrado y levantado por los brazos. Dos lobos le dirigían algunos golpes a su estomago y a su cara.

Rápidamente, en menos de un parpadeo, yo estaba detrás de unos de estos chicos. Sin vacilar, coloqué una de mis manos demasiado rápido frente a su cara y la otra que me sobraba estaba tras su cabeza. Giré tan bruscamente su cabeza que solo el sonido de huesos de su cuello se escuchó en el club. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verme. Su compañero –que hacía unos segundos estaba dándole golpes a Mason - me miro con ojos llenos de ira, tanteando en su cinturón para sacar lo que pienso era algún cuchillo.

Pensé que el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano iría dirigido a mí, pero me había equivocado. Él lobito quiso atacar a Mason con él, aunque yo estaba con rapidez frente a él y frente a mi primo agarrando su muñeca para que la punta del objeto quedara a unos pocos centímetros de mi frente.

—Karma. —dije incoherentemente.

— ¿Karma? —preguntó mi oponente, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Torcí mi sonrisa al costado y maniobre mi mano para doblar la suya, así finalmente clavando el cuchillo en su corazón. Volví mi mirada a los ojos de Mason quien me sorprendió luego dando una vuelta hacia atrás, para que los estúpidos lobos que lo sostenían perdieran sus brazos. El chico era una yo en versión masculina.

— ¡Vámonos! —grité y con nuestra rapidez sobrenatural pasamos rápidamente por la puerta de salida.

* * *

><p>No llegamos muy lejos, creo que no habíamos hecho más de de dos kilómetros en este minuto en el que corrimos a toda velocidad. De lo único que estaba segura, es que estábamos bajo la noche oscura, estrellada, fría y ventosa frente a la carretera desierta, donde cualquier auto parecía tener miedo a pasar por ella.<p>

Esto era demasiado para mí en estos días. Primero Setch… Luego Mason. Los Varspazuts tenían algo conmigo.

El pecho de Mason se levantaba y bajaba rápidamente, al parecer no había corrido así tanto tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado. Yo estaba casi intacta (sacando el hecho de que mi cabello estaba todo desordenado). Sin dejarlo tomar otra respiración para que se recompusiera de lo sucedido pregunte bruscamente:

— ¿Qué demonios quieren Los Orígenes contigo?

Mason tomo tres respiraciones más hasta que decidió poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y bajar su cabeza. Luego de un instante se puso derecho mirándome fijamente.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?

—No ando involucrado en esas cosas, Elena. Te llame a ti porque sabía que Los Orígenes van tras de ti. Además, me debías un favor por matar a aquel tipo del teléfono que vigilaba a ti y a Setch…

—Si Los Orígenes me siguieran a muerte, sabría el porqué. —interrumpí poniendo mis brazos en jarras. Él se acerco tranquilamente a mí.

—Si lo supiera… ¿No piensas que: te lo habría dicho ya? No estoy ocultándote absolutamente nada si es eso lo que pasa por tu linda cabecita. —dijo tocando con su dedo índice mi cabeza. Le agarre la muñeca fuerte para que apartara su dedo y el arqueo las cejas —Tu desconfianza a la gente te va a traer muchos problemas en un futuro.

Ahora fui yo la que arqueo ambas cejas.

Mason lanzó una carcajada por lo bajo y paso una mano por su cabello todo desordenado. Intenté volver a hablar para decirle que ya sería hora de irnos, pero colocó rápidamente un dedo en mi boca haciendo que me calle. Su mirada estaba inquieta y sabia que algo estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo se puso todo tenso, sus hombros no movían ni un musculo. Luego comprendí el porqué.

Las hojas de los arboles que nos rodeaban habían dejado de provocar viento. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado. Algo extraño y malo estaba a punto de suceder, pero no pude descifrar que era ese "algo" que ambos percibíamos.

—Lobos. —susurré cuando logré sentir el aroma de humanos mezclado con el apestoso hedor de perro mojado. Creía en ese entonces que Mason, no se podría poner más tenso de lo que ya estaba, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Nuevamente.

Al oír lo que había susurrado Mason me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Mason desvió la mirada de mis ojos cafés a por arriba de mis hombros. No sabía lo que estaba viendo pero sé que eso lo hizo asustar más que nunca en su vida. Giré sobre mis talones mirando a donde mi primo dirigía su mirada y en ese momento todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

Unos cinco, tal vez seis lobos estaban parados frente a nosotros. Estaban a aproximadamente a unos ocho o diez metros de distancia. Uno iba a la cabecera de la pequeña jauría, parecía ser el más tranquilo a diferencia de sus compañeros que mostraban sus afilados dientes. El pelaje del de cabecera era de un blanco, mezclado con gris, de unos ojos del color del mar que te dejaban pensando.

—No te muevas. —advertí en un tono bajo a Mason que aún seguía a mi lado.

—No te preocupes. No pensaba hacerlo. —contestó mientras que uno de los lobos de pelaje completamente negro le arrojaba un ladrido feroz que hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran por completo.

El lobo cabecera se adelanto hacia nosotros poco a poco perdiendo todo su pelaje y dejando a la vista a no el hombre que se ocultaba bajo esa personalidad tan tranquila que tenía hace unos segundos, si no a una chica de cabello castaño hasta el hombro, tez apiñonada, no muy alta, delgada pero con curvas, que se acercaba con una sonrisa cálida hacia nosotros. Iba vestida con tejanos y una blusa dorada con un escote en V. Su "_sonrisa cálida"_ no era de mucho fiar, esa era la sonrisa con la que te cruzabas y automáticamente pensabas "_falsa"_.

—Venimos por el chico. —hablo la muchacha una vez que redujo los diez metros de distancia.

Solté una carcajada y luego le lancé mi más falsa pero hermosa sonrisa. Los lobos que se habían acercado (no sé bien en qué momento) gruñían detrás de su líder.

—No creo que eso sea posible. —respondí y la chica alzó una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas. Torció la cabeza como un perro hace cuando trate de entender lo que dices.

—Quisiera saber la razón de ello. —noté un acento irlandés en su tono de voz.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia a su petición, pero ella tenía una mirada insistente en su cara. En otras palabras, una mirada que me irritaba.

—Solo no, y ya. —ahora ella rió, pero su risa no era jocosa.

—Pues… lo lamento. —se acercó más— pero me lo llevare. —no dije ni una sola palabra cuando ella se encaminaba reduciendo más los dos metros que la separaban de Mason.

Esto era suficiente. Estaba de un humor bastante bueno a pesar de Los Orígenes. Pero mi humor tenía fecha y hora de caducidad, y resultaba ser que esa fecha era hoy, y su hora era en este preciso momento.

—He dicho que no. —me coloqué en una forma protectora frente a un Mason que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

—Son órdenes de Los Orígenes.

—Pues, esta es mi orden. —dije de mala manera— Si no quieres acabar muerta, das media vuelta y te largas. —Los lobos se adelantaron unos pasos gruñendo al oír mis palabras pero se detuvieron cuando la chica de pelo castaño alzo la mano.

La chica me hizo un gesto con su mirada que provocaba constantemente mi mal humor.

Ya. Hasta aquí había llegado.

Me arrebaté contra la joven. Ella saco velozmente una jeringa de su bolsillo que no había notado antes. Apenas me di tiempo para poder ver el contenido cristalino de la jeringa.

La chica ágilmente me dio la vuelta subiéndose a mi espalda. Intente deshacerme de ella, pero parecía un mono araña sujetada demasiado fuerte en mi espalda. Corrí vertiginosamente contra los árboles que nos rodeaban, haciendo que ella chocara bruscamente contra ellos pero en esos instantes ella inyectaba en mi cuello el líquido cristalino que hacía que mis venas hirvieran por dentro.

_¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? _

Mi visión se tornaba a borrosa, y mis piernas se aflojaban a cada instante, pero aun así seguía luchando contra la rata que tenia encima. No parecía que se bajaría golpeándola contra los arboles, pero sentía que maldecía en voz baja.

En un instante mi cuerpo no habría resistido más, ya que sentí mi cara contra la hierba. Mis venas ardían, al igual que todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Un color negro apareció en mi vista que no me permitía ver absolutamente nada, aunque escuche algunas palabras:

—Uf. —habló la chica de acento irlandés —Si que eres fuerte para ser una mocosa cazadora.

Luego no logré oír absolutamente nada, estaba inconsciente.

O muerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	13. Mantén a tus enemigos mas cerca

****************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Mantén a tus enemigos más cerca.<strong>

El goteo de agua fue lo primero que llego a mis oídos, además de eso, parecía que todo el ambiente estaba contenido en un profundo silencio que alguien se había encargado de crear. El cuello donde el pinchazo de la aguja había estado me dolía intensamente.

Abrí mis pesados parpados, encontrándome en una sala de antaño. Paredes cubiertas con viejos ladrillos, una puerta de madera con barrotes de hierro en su ventanilla a unos cinco metros de mí, y el agua que entraba por el techo.

_¿Dónde demonios me encontraba? _

Luego de hacerme esa pregunta, quise bajar mis brazos para tratar de tocar el lugar adolorido de mi cuello, pero lo que me sorprendió es que estos estaban inmóviles.

Levante mi mirada y note porque. Estaban sostenidos por cadenas gruesas de hierro, las cuales estaban clavadas en la pared. Moví ambos brazos para saber que tan poderosa eran los eslabones para poder escapar. Fue en vano. Mis manos estaban sostenidas por lo que parecían ser esposas.

_¿Qué diablos era eso? _

Tal y como si me hubieran podido leer la mente, una voz con tono irlandés contesto de la nada:

—Puedo explicar lo que es. Son cadenas.

_¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Como si no lo hubiera notado antes! _

Solté un gruñido al ver a la estúpida mujer-loba a unos metros por delante de mí. Torció una sonrisa al ver cómo fue mi reacción.

Seguidamente se acerco a mí lentamente. Levanto mi barbilla con su dedo índice, el cual tenía tatuada una serpiente

—Eres mi juguete. —susurró.

Nadie jamás me ha dicho eso. Por una simple y pequeña razón: yo no soy el juguete de nadie, normalmente los otros suelen ser los juguetes para mí. Nunca y repito, nunca, a viceversa.

—Cuando me libere de esto… —gruñí, aunque el fuerte impacto de su mano chocando contra una de mis mejillas me interrumpieron. Quedé mirando hacia mi derecha tratando de procesar que había sucedido en el último minuto. La mejilla me ardía. Jamás recordé que alguien me pegara, y ella había sido la primera. Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a quien estaba apuntándome con su dedo.

—Nada de amenazas. —advirtió dándome una mirada de muerte. Se levanto y giró sobre sus talones, caminando unos pasos más allá y luego continúo con sus palabras volviendo su mirada a mi —Eres demasiado fuerte, señorita Gilbert. Más fuerte de lo que una cazadora debería ser. ¿Sabes lo que te he inyectado anoche?

¿Anoche? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Había estado inconsciente toda la noche? Y nada menos que aquí… en una pocilga atada de manos a una pared como si fuera algún animal rabioso. La chica era astuta. Si yo estaba desatada no habría dudado en matarla en el instante que desperté. Mis pensamientos viajaron al borroso recuerdo de anoche. Ese liquido cristalino ¿Qué era? Nunca antes lo había visto.

—Era un veneno. —se apresuró a decir antes de que contestara.

De pronto, mi mente pensó en otra cosa que no iba de acuerdo con el tema del que la estúpida loba estaba hablándome.

— ¿Dónde está Mason? —lo había visto por última vez anoche en el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvimos con los lobos ¿Pero, qué había sucedido con él luego de eso?

Ella alzó las manos indicando inocencia, lo cual no creía que poseyera.

—No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada. Es más —rió— soy tan buena que lo he dejado marcharse.

Se estaba aprovechando del hecho de que yo estuviera atada a las cadenas. Tan pronto como saliera de aquí yo me encargaría de que esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su cara no la viera nadie más.

—Mira lobita, si estas mintiéndome…

— ¿Acaso quieres otra cachetada? —me quedé callada, lanzándole dagas con mis ojos que le atravesaran cada maldito centímetro de su cuerpo. —Eso creí. —agregó viendo que no contestaba. —Volviendo a nuestro tema principal… ¿Qué usas? ¿Hechicería diabólica?

— ¿Qué? –Pregunte haciendo una mueca a tal pregunta estúpida. — No.

— ¡Los cazadores saben de hechizos! ¿Entonces qué es? ¿No eres una cazadora?

— ¿Por qué Los Origines quieren a Mason? —pregunté incoherentemente. Ella se quedo mirándome.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella y yo la mire fijamente. Ahora ella era la que estaba hablando sin sentido alguno.

Ella rió por lo bajo, mirándome y sonriendo mostrando sus dientes. Uno de sus dientes estaba partido, también note que en su nariz había un pequeño aro que la hacía parecer un toro.

Moví mis brazos tan solo porque estos se estaban durmiendo y note que las cadenas estaban saliéndose de lugar. Estaban flojas. Esta estúpida no sabía ni como tener a alguien en cautiverio.

—Eso no tiene importancia. —contestó ella.

—Loca. —dije tratando de distraerla.

—Idiota.

—Lunática.

—Eso es irónico.

—Todas tenemos derecho a ser perras, pero tú, tú te abusas.

— ¿Has acabado?

—Nop.

—Pues yo sí. —sacó de su cinturón lleno de tachas un cuchillo filoso.

No estaba asustada. Levanto en alto el cuchillo pero tan pronto como quiso clavármelo en el corazón, me empuje con mi espalda que chocaba con la pared y levanté mis pies para que estos tocaron su estomago bruscamente. La chica cayó sobre su trasero, sorprendida, mientras yo movía ambas manos bruscamente para liberarlas. Finalmente, las cadenas cayeron de la pared haciendo un ruido fuerte en el suelo ya que eran demasiado pesadas, pero aun seguían atadas en mi mano. No por mucho.

Luego de liberarme, en mi boca se posaba una sonrisa maliciosa. La expresión de asustada en el rostro de mi adversaria me provoco gracia. Anoche y hoy parecía haber sido tan valiente ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

— ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? —no me sorprendería que hubiera lobitos fuera de la puerta de la celda.

— ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría? —ahí estaba su tono de valiente nuevamente —Me terminaras matando igual, eres Elena Gilbert. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Hace menos de un día que me conoces y parece que sabes perfectamente lo que voy a hacer. —en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarre su cuchillo del mango negro y tal como llegue volví al lugar en el que anteriormente estaba. — ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

—No te lo diré.

— ¿Prefieres que tu muerte sea dolorosa o que no lo sea? —pregunté jugueteando con el cuchillo haciéndolo girar en el aire. Ella estaba aun allí, a mis espaldas.

—Vete al infierno. —respondió. Sonreí nuevamente. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento arrojé el cuchillo a su garganta. La chica jadeo mientras intentaba sacárselo y en poco segundos estuvo completamente muerta en el suelo.

—Dolorosa, entonces. —susurré saliendo por la puerta de madera y barrotes. La puerta hizo un chirrido de las películas de terror al abrirse. Este lugar era completamente escalofriante.

La puerta llevaba a un pasillo con piso de tierra y algunas antorchas colgando de sus paredes para que dieran luz. Supuestamente era de día, pero debía estar algunos pisos bajo tierra para que la luz del sol no entrara por ninguna parte, o tal vez el dueño de esta pocilga era un antisocial que no le gustaba hablar con la gente. Sea lo que fuere, tenía que salir.

Tantee el bolsillo de mi pantalón donde solía estar mi celular, la única diferencia es que ahora allí no había absolutamente nada. La maldita seguro me lo había sacado.

Camine sobre el piso de tierra y lo único que llegaba a mis oídos era el sonido de mis pies golpeando contra el suelo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No sabía absolutamente nada de en donde me encontraba, pero tenía que salir de aquí y volver a casa.

El pasillo tenía varias puertas de madera y barrotes de hierro como la que mi celda tenía, pero no quería perder tiempo mirando que contenía cada celda que pasaba.

Oí el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose y segundos después me encontré con que tenía piel de gallina.

La puerta se había abierto pero no se oía a nadie tras de mí. Observe todo a mi alrededor pero todo estaba en su lugar. Parecía que todo había sido producto de mi estúpida imaginación.

Giré para seguir mi camino, pero al girar mi cabeza me encontré cara a cara con alguien.

Sus ojos azulados se penetraron en los míos, con aquella forma de mirar tan intensa que tenia. Aquella sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro al ver que estaba asustada.

— ¿Ahora estás convencida de viajar a Londres? —preguntó Setch con diversión en su tono.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Mason.

— ¿Mason? —pregunté confusa.

—Me dijo lo que pasó anoche y tengo contactos que saben donde esta cada manada de lobos en Mystic Falls. —él hizo una pausa— Ahora… —dijo rompiendo la tensión que se había provocado en el pequeño pasillo. —¿Viajaras a Londres o no?


	14. Londres

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Londres<strong>

No podía creer esto: mi valija ya estaba armada sobre mi cama. Había convencido a mi familia de que iría por olimpiadas, sin embargo, iría a un viaje con mi peor enemigo.

Esta no era yo. Definitivamente no lo era. ¿Cómo es que me deje convencer de una cosa así? Bueno, además de que dependía de vida o muerte, seguía siendo una completa locura. Yo estaba loca, el estaba loco, ambos los estábamos ¿Qué pasaba si Alaric se enteraba de esto? Cazaría a Damon, luego iría a por mí. Bueno, tal vez a por mí no, pero estaría decepcionado, muy decepcionado de mi, probablemente no me hablaría en años, y yo no podía soportar la decepción de mi padre, nunca lo había decepcionado y tampoco quería que hubiera una primera vez para eso.

Mi cabeza dolía de tanto pensar, tenía una gran migraña, por suerte, había empacado pastillas también. Creo que había empacado casi todo mi armario en la valija, bueno, tal vez no todo, pero si la mayoría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en Londres. Dios, ni si quiera podía pensar que estaría en Londres, fuera de casa.

Aún así, aunque me costaba admitirlo, Damon tenía razón. Aquella loba había sido mandada por Los Orígenes por alguna razón. Ella estaba dispuesta a matarme. Los Orígenes me querían muerta.

Lo bueno, era que no tenía que depender del dinero de Damon. Tenía mi propia tarjeta de crédito donde Alaric me depositaba 10 mil dólares por semana. Definitivamente tendría mucho dinero en la tarjeta, ya que casi nunca la usaba.

Al regresar a casa, tuve muchísimas preguntas por parte de mi padre sobre en donde había pasado la noche y porque no me había preocupado en llamar. Mentí diciendo que me había quedado dormida en casa de Caroline.

Derek había mandado un mensaje, diciendo que había sacado los boletos. Luego le devolvería el dinero. Viajaríamos en asientos de primera clase, Dios.

* * *

><p>Estábamos sentados ambos en asientos de primera clase, y Damon no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Todavía me seguía preguntando a mi misma como me había dejado convencer de semejante locura, porque eso es lo que era. Una completa locura.<p>

En unas pocas horas estaríamos en Londres, donde todavía seguiría torturándome con la misma pregunta pero al menos estaría a salvo. No creía que alguno de los miembros de Los Orígenes llegara hasta allí, pero ellos eran muy ingeniosos, podía pensar cualquier cosa que viniese de ellos.

* * *

><p>Al bajar en el aeropuerto, me dirigí adentro para poder comprar alguna bebida. Damon venía detrás de mí con su valija, mientras encendía un cigarrillo al caminar. No entendía que tenia de divertido inhalar humo.<p>

—Una lata de Coca-Cola, por favor. —pedí a la dulce chica rubia al otro lado del mostrador. Ella asintió y con una sonrisa genuina me dio lo que pedía.

—Dos dólares con noventa y cinco. —dijo la rubia y se sorprendió al ver la tarjeta dorada que sacaba de mi cartera.

Luego de varios datos y firmar un pequeño papel, pude tomar un sorbo de mi coca-cola.

Deje algunos billetes sobre su mostrador como propina y me dirigí hacia Damon quien al verme empezó a caminar hacia una de las salidas del aeropuerto.

_¿Cuál era su problema? _

Al salir, noté a una mujer sentada en el suelo con dos niñas en sus brazos. Tenía harapos rotos y sucios al igual que las dos pequeñas. Me detuve en seco recapacitando. Damon, en cambio, siguió caminando, aunque lo ignore por completo.

La mujer daba de comer a sus niñas un pedazo de pan sucio, seguramente encontrado en el suelo. Las niñas humildes lo agarraban dejando algo para que su madre pudiera también comer. La escena casi hacía que llorara de la tristeza.

La mujer noto mi presencia, acto seguido levanto la mirada. Sus dientes estaban chuecos y su cara tenía tierra por doquier.

Tantee el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones encontrando allí un fajo de billetes de los grandes. Los saque de allí, seguidamente, me incline a donde ellas estaban sentadas y abrí la mano sucia de la mujer depositando allí el dinero. Aquella mujer me miro estupefacta. Cuando logró reaccionar, quiso devolver el dinero a mi mano, sin embargo, fui más rápida haciendo que el dinero se quedara en su palma y cerré los dedos para que lo sostuvieran.

La mujer me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla

—Dios te bendiga, pequeña. —con un asentimiento, me levante agarrando nuevamente mi valija y siguiendo el camino por donde Damon se había ido hace apenas unos cuantos segundos.

Al doblar por aquel camino, me encontré con Setch apoyado en las paredes del aeropuerto con su cigarrillo en mano mientras que la otra sostenía su valija negra. Él había visto lo que acababa de hacer, de lo contrario en sus ojos no habría cierto brillo de tristeza.

Lo ignore caminando por delante de él, pero él me sostuvo desde el antebrazo deteniéndome.

—Creí que no tenías sentimientos. —dijo pero mi mirada se dirigió a su mano posada sobre mi brazo, aún así eso no fue lo que me molesto. Levante la mirada con furia irradiando de mis ojos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. —le contesté sacando mi brazo de su agarre.

* * *

><p>Damon había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle.<p>

¡Solo había una cama en el maldito apartamento! Nunca podría dormir con él, ni en un millón de años. Suficiente tenía ya siendo una fugitiva de Los Orígenes.

—Comprare una cama. —anuncié estupefacta.

— ¿Enserio? —Damon sonaba burlón.

Luego de media hora de descargar las cosas del auto rentado, acomodarme en el amplio departamento en completo silencio, Damon decidió romper la paz en el ambiente.

—Antes que nada —aclaró su garganta y tomo su postura de chico serio —Hay algunas pocas reglas para el baño y el departamento. Primero: nada de ropa interior femenina tirada en el suelo. A algunos chicos puede gustarle, pero ¿adivina qué? Yo no soy uno de ellos, tan solo prefiero ver esa ropa interior puesta en las chicas y luego sacárselas yo mismo —una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, mientras yo sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas —Segundo: nada de cabellos tirados en el baño o en la ducha, simplemente es…—una cara de disgusto apareció en su rostro —Asqueroso.

—Bien, ahora, sino te molesta… me iré a bañar. —dije sacando una toalla de mi valija.

—En realidad, tengo que sacar unas cosas del baño, luego te puedes bañar —me imagine perfectamente que tipos de cosas podían ser. Inmediatamente me encontré en la puerta del baño. Cielos, amaba estos dones cuando me ayudaban a mí.

Saque una caja de cigarrillos del botiquín que había en el baño, justo lo que suponía que él iba a buscar.

—Sí, bueno… Aquí van mis reglas. Nada de fumar aquí adentro. —fije mi mente en los cigarrillos concentrándome para que estos se carbonizar hasta terminar en cenizas. — ¿No te importa verdad?

* * *

><p>Era de aquellas chicas de la ducha de quince minutos. Me bañaba prácticamente rápido, y aquellos quince minutos incluían secarse, peinarse y vestirse, así que, si, era demasiada rápida con ese tipo de cosas, pero me había olvidado de algo esta vez: no había traído ni ropa interior ni tampoco ropa limpia para vestirme en el baño.<p>

Estaba lista, o casi lista envuelta en la toalla blanca que había traído de mi casa. Afuera del baño, parecía que Damon estaba mirando la televisión, y por suerte no era ningún programa porno, no desde lo que se escuchaba desde el baño. Levanté mi ropa interior y mi ropa de vestir sucias, colocándolas dentro de una bolsa. Esto iría mas tarde a la lavandería. Esperaba que hubiera una cerca.

Al intentar salir del baño, algo andaba mal. La puerta no se abría.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? _

Si esta era una venganza de Damon por aquellos cigarrillos lo mataría apenas saliera. Empecé a golpear la puerta una y otra vez mientras que nadie del otro lado respondía.

Empecé a gritar el nombre de Damon pero tampoco respondía. Volví a golpear, esta vez más fuerte, una y otra vez, sucesivamente. Finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando esos ojos del color del mar totalmente hermosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? Romperás la puerta, Elena. —parecía enojado.

Al verme en toalla, Damon se apoyó en uno de los azulejos del baño mirándome y riéndose.

Un aire frio choco conmigo. Estaba helando aquí adentro y apenas me había dado cuenta.

Él estaba completamente cambiado, de pies a cabeza, y yo aquí tan solo envuelta en una toalla. Esto hacia que aquella chica del club que trataba de enrollarse con Setch tuviera razón, parecía una perra.

Ignoré el frio y trate de abrir la puerta, la cual se encontraba malditamente cerrada. Damon la había cerrado al pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Setch. Lleve las manos a mi rostro.

—Estamos encerrados. —contesté apoyando mi frente contra la puerta, esto no terminaría bien para ambos, ni si quiera podíamos respirar el aire del otro sin matarnos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás envuelta en una toalla? —preguntó. Sabía la estúpida mente pervertida que poseía.<p>

—Agradece que no tengo mis cuchillos —amenacé.

—Y que no tengas ropa —respondió. No sabía si pegarle una cachetada, o no lo sé, simplemente no me sentía bien para pensar en una venganza justo ahora. —Llamaré a Megan. —informó sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

_¿Qué? ¿Su hermana estaba aquí? _

—Está aquí para cumplir con su trabajo, el cual ya habrás adivinado cual es. —agregó como si pudiera haber leído mi mente. Marcó algunos números en su teléfono.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunté para asegurarme. El aire se volvió tenso. Él me lanzo una mirada que decía _"¿De verdad eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta?" _

—Ser, básicamente una "perra" como tú dices —colocó el teléfono en su oído, llamando a su hermana, quien había aceptado venir a rescatarnos pero con una demora de quince minutos.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos de silencio habían pasado y Damon se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacer algún comentario realmente estúpido.<p>

Horas habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado y en muy pocas horas se volvería de noche. Megan aún no venia.

— ¿Acaso no dijo quince minutos? —pregunté enojada.

— ¿Acaso cuando ustedes dicen "_cinco minutos_" lo dicen en serio? —contestó guiñándome el ojo. Bueno… Tenía razón, cinco minutos para una mujer significaba una eternidad, y quince significaría como tres eternidades juntas.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y seguidamente pasos lograron ser escuchados al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Damon se puso inmediatamente de pie.

La manija de la puerta del baño se bajo y la puerta por arte de magia se abrió. Megan abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras parecía que se le agotaba la respiración.

Yo también habría estado así si encontraba a mi hermano en un pequeño baño con mi peor enemigo. Ella trato de disimularlo dándose la vuelta y mirando de soslayo. No dijo ni una palabra, pero antes de retirarse nos lanzo una mirada a ambos tratando de decir "_Era tan solo una manija, estúpidos_", acto seguido rodo sus ojos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desnuda y quería cambiarme lo más rápido que fuese posible. Megan era linda, por lo que significaría que en su trabajo de ser una completa perra tendría mucho éxito. Tenía un cabello negro algo ondulado cayendo bajo su cintura, y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Por alguna razón, me caía mejor que su hermano.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado y yo me encontraba pasando el tiempo acostada en la cama de Damon con mi portátil, leyendo novelas en formato pdf. Me encantaba eso de conseguir novelas por internet y gratis.<p>

Tenía que admitir mí derrota por hoy, no había tiempo de comprar otra cama para que pudiera dormir separada de Damon. Esta noche yo me encontraría durmiendo con mi enemigo en la misma cama. A los cazadores les daría un infarto.

Damon entró por la puerta, vistiendo con una camisa negra abierta un poco en su pecho que le sentaba realmente bien, ¿A quién engaño? Todo le sentaba bien a este tipo.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y mi piel en los brazos se volvía piel de gallina.

Fue directo al armario que compartíamos, sacó un pantalón del pijama gris. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaba más allí, y la puerta del baño se cerró bruscamente, volví los ojos a la novela en mi computadora.

Yo ya estaba completamente vestida con mi pijama de seda rosa, consistía en un pantalón corto y una delicada musculosa con tiras finas.

Pasaron como diez minutos y Damon no salía del baño. El sueño ya me había invadido y deje la portátil sobre una de las mesas de luz al lado de la cama, cubriéndome con la sabana azul hasta la barbilla. Minutos pasaron y sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado. Setch era realmente silencioso.

Giré en la cama para encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada azulada. Él estaba observándome completamente. Su mirada no dejaba de recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —quise saber cuando llego a mis ojos nuevamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. —me sonrió, y era la primera vez que veía un sonrisa genuina de Damon Salvatore. Esa sonrisa si podía derretirme en estos momentos.

Le sonreí de regreso y con un suave movimiento posicionó su mano con la mía. La saqué al mismo instante. Esto estaba mal. No estaba bien, y ambos podíamos saberlo… ¿Cómo es que no nos deteníamos? ¿Por qué hacíamos esas pequeñas cosas que hacían grandes cosas en nuestro interior?

Me posicioné con la espalda en el somier, mirando al techo. Largué una suave risa, estaba sonando como una novela dramática. Y allí fue cuando empecé a recordar…

Aquel día en que vi a Damon por primera vez y pensé que sus ojos eran hermosos… con aquella combinación tan rara de rojo y amarillo… recordé como le había pasado mis pensamientos y como él me advertía que lo bueno no duraba para siempre. Como había clavado el cuchillo en su estómago luego de que me salvara en Midnight, lo caliente que pensaba que estaba con aquel corte nuevo, las facciones de su rostro eran totalmente bellas… el beso. Aquel maravilloso beso que le di borracha y por el cual ahora estamos en Londres a miles de kilómetros de Mystic Falls. Los celos que había sentido al verla con aquella chica en Midnight… porque eso es lo eran. Eran celos.

Bajé mi mano y esta tocó la mano de Setch transmitiéndole todo lo que había acabado de pensar hace unos pocos segundos. La retiré automáticamente, pero ya era tarde. Sabía que él había estado metido en mi cabeza y había visto todo lo que pensaba.

—Yo… lo siento. —me disculpé y no sabía porque lo hacía.

Me incorporé rápidamente y coloqué mis pies sobre el frío suelo de madera que el departamento tenía. Acto seguido, salí al balcón cruzando la ventana de vidrio del departamento. Era un amplio balcón… con una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

Pasos se oyeron tras de mí y sabía que Setch estaba allí. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a arder.

—No. —fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Era una advertencia, porque, si bien conocía poco a Setch… sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó susurrando. Su voz era ronca.

Él sabía perfectamente a que era lo que le temía. A Los Orígenes, a repetir la misma historia… a dejar un nuevo y poderoso dolor en mi familia que los destruiría por completo durante varios años, como lo había hecho la muerte de mi madre.

Al ver que no contesté prosiguió

—Te protegeré. —fueron sus palabras, y sabía que era una promesa. Mi boca se entreabrió un poco y tome una larga respiración antes de hacer lo que era cavar mi propia tumba. —Elena… —susurró, pero su oración fue interrumpida cuando di media vuelta acortando los pocos metros de distancia que nos separaban. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo bese. Realmente lo bese.

Al principio Setch no me correspondió, estaba perplejo, pero al pasar los segundos, se dejó llevar en el beso y colocó sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacía él. Una de sus manos subió por mi espalda apretándome aún más contra su cuerpo y empecé a sonreír. Él sonrió conmigo también. Se separó un poco de mi para poder observarme.

— ¿Confías en mi? —preguntó. Lo pensé por unos momentos y luego decidí que sí. Si confiaba en él. Asentí cautelosamente con la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Acto seguido, no sé cómo, pero me encontraba en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mientras reía como una estúpida enamorada. Entró al departamento nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la cama conmigo en sus brazos.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, yo me encontraba tumbada sobre la cama y él aún estaba de pie.

—Haga lo que haga, no permitas que saque tu ropa interior, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Setch y yo asentí nuevamente con cautela.

Damon se colocó sobre mí y empezó a subir de a poco la blusa de mi pijama. Dirigió su boca a mi vientre y allí dejó un rastro de besos que me hicieron arder por dentro. Aquellos labios eran realmente cálidos. Esto era tan… fantástico.

Después, bajo mis pantalones y mis bragas blancas de encaje quedaron completamente al descubierto. Un rubor invadió mis mejillas pero no permití que él me viera de esta manera. Cerré los ojos y confié en sus labios expertos.

Depositó besos alrededor de mis bragas sin dejar centímetro sin besar. Dios mío. Nuevamente subió por mi vientre dejando otra vez dulces besos pero esta vez acompañados de su caliente lengua. Gemí un poco al tacto y Setch levantó su mirada para observarme. Al verme, me sonrió y fue a mi boca para besarla como nunca antes la habían besado. Su lengua se abrió paso a través de mí boca y nuestras lenguas congeniaron a la perfección. El beso era tan feroz… pero a la vez con un toque de dulzura que nunca antes había sentido.

Y en ese momento, pasó algo que nunca hubiera imaginado antes. Damon estaba pasando sus pensamientos hacía mi. Tenía su mente completamente abierta, y pude ver que recordaba todos los días que yo también recordaba. El día en que nos conocimos estaba ahí, al igual que el día de nuestro primer beso. Su mente recordaba tal y como lo hacia la mía, solo que esto era más fascinante.

Su mano derecha pasó por mi pierna dejando un erótico calor a su rastro. Setch era un total maestro en este tema.

* * *

><p>Desperté por un movimiento sobre mí.<p>

Con los ojos entreabiertos y algo dormida, observe la mano de Damon atravesaba mi cintura. Por segunda vez, la sonrisa bobalicona estúpida apareció en mi rostro. Me sentía totalmente a salvo y protegida con él.

Agarré su mano aún con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Ni si quiera sabia porque estaba sonriendo, o porque él había decidido poner su mano sobre mi cintura, supuse que lo había hecho dormido, pero tampoco sabía porque yo agarré su mano y la llevé más cerca de mi pecho.

Me dormí nuevamente con nuestras manos entrelazadas entre sí. A pesar de que estaría muerta si alguno de los Gilbert me viera ahora mismo, incluso si alguno de los miembros de Los Orígenes lo hacían, esto se sentía bien, y por primera vez en la vida quería sentirme así, cálida, a salvo, y protegida, pero solo por Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Sentía que estaba abrazado a algo. No sabía a qué, pero ese algo era muy firme y cálido. Se sentía bastante bien, pero cuando abrecé lo que fuera que fuese, a mi tacto se puso rígido. Sentía una mano acariciando mi cabello café y yo gemí. Dios, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando pero se sentía realmente bien, me sentía cómoda.<p>

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —creí escuchar que la voz de Damon me decía. Allí fue cuando estuve muy segura de que estaba soñando, porque esa pregunta se sentía sincera y no lo sé, tal vez romántica por alguna extraña razón.

Labios se sintieron en mi frente depositando allí un dulce y cálido beso, que se había sentido tan real. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme realmente cómoda sobre el pecho de Damon. Levanté mi mirada y se encontró con la suya, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, jamás me había pasado.

Me alejé rápidamente, colocándome de espaldas, aguantando la respiración y subiendo las sabanas hasta mi pecho. Me quedé con los brazos cruzados al igual que él. Ambos no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo y yo caí en la cuenta que lo que había estando pasando durante los últimos minutos no había sido un sueño.

Trate de volver a dormir, pero sabía que mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas de la vergüenza y no podría hacer eso muy pronto. Él seguía en la misma posición, al igual que yo, entonces me puse de lado para poder mirarlo mejor.

Más tarde, Setch hizo lo mismo. Nuestras miradas decían más que mil palabras. Se acercó cada vez más y su aliento era tan cálido… Colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Finalmente, creo que él había llegado a su propósito cuando sus labios carnosos se habían encontrado con los míos en un suave beso. Sus labios eran tan dulces. Estaban prendidos fuego, al igual como yo lo estaba. Luego el beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más profundo, ambos parecíamos sedientos el uno del otro, como si hubiésemos estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que así se sentía, como si hubiésemos esperado demasiado para esto.

Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando respondí a cada beso que él me daba y puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello. No me importaba lo que estaba pasando, nada a nuestro alrededor importaba. Éramos tan solo Setch y yo, nadie más podría entrometerse en este momento.

De un momento para otro tenia a Damon sobre mí, aún conectando nuestras bocas. Esto no era lo correcto, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Yo disfrutaba de cada una de sus caricias. Sus manos pasaban por mi estómago, esas manos cálidas… y él depositaba un beso por donde sus manos pasaban. Las manos se fueron elevando hasta mi cuello donde el encontró el lugar perfecto para seguir depositando más besos. Sus labios se siguieron moviendo por mi mejilla dejando cortos besos, hasta que nuevamente nuestras bocas chocaron. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello sonriendo en algunos besos.

Las luces apagadas empezaron a titilar. Ambos sabíamos el porqué. Yo estaba tan feliz... Nos miramos y todo volvió a la realidad. Ambos estábamos sorprendidos con lo que acabábamos de hacer y con lo que habíamos hecho posteriormente antes de esto.

Damon tan solo se levantó para cambiarse rápidamente con unos vaqueros, sus converse y la remera negra que traía antes. Sus ojos estaban de aquel color tan especial, un rojizo combinado con amarillo, tan preciosos como siempre.

Antes de hablarme, trago saliva y pasó las manos por su cabello. Estaba nervioso.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —me informó con total seriedad en su tono y tan solo salió por la puerta llevándose las llaves del auto que había rentado. Dejándome allí.

* * *

><p>Di media vuelta algo dormida y la cama olía tan… Damon. Su aroma era tan delicioso, parecían cítricos mezclados con hierbas. Este chico en cualquier momento iba a matarme.<p>

Oí la ducha abrirse y supuse que era él. Rápidamente me levanté dirigiéndome al armario. Sabía que podía desnudarme tranquilamente, él de aseguro tardaría suficientes minutos para que yo pudiese cambiarme. Me decidí por una camiseta gris, que tenia algunos botones en rosado, un short desgastados y rotos, acompañados de mis converse rosa y mi gorrito blanco que caía hacia atrás.

Dando media vuelta me encontré con Setch mirándome muy a gusto. Podría apostar mi mano que él estuvo observándome desde que quede en ropa interior hasta que me cambie. Ahora era él quien se encontraba con tan solo una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura, pero sin embargo parecía no importarle.

—Eres un cerdo —lo insulté, dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte.

—No decías eso anoche —contesto mientras se dirigía al armario y yo quede perpleja con el comentario.

Sus facciones eran perfectamente masculinas y eran agradables a la vista de cualquier chica. Sus pómulos altos, una nariz recta, y tenía esa forma de cambiar de humor o de expresión tan rápido. Es la única persona que he conocido que puede pasar de una sonrisa picara, a una expresión realmente maligna en un segundo, bueno, en eso se parece en algo a mí. Nunca pensé que podríamos tener algo en común.

Caminé hacía la cocina pero antes de llegar allí él se encontraba cara a cara conmigo. Ya estaba vestido, con una camisa negra que resaltaba su bien formado torso.

— ¿Impresionada, Firefly?

_Tan modesto como siempre_. —pensé.

—Primero mis ojos, luego me besas, y más tarde te concentras en mi cuerpo. No haces fácil ser tu enemigo con esos lindos ojitos café —tocó mi mentón, el cual aparte rápidamente de su mano. Rodé mis ojos y el puso su mano en mi barbilla para que dirigiera mi mirada hacia él. —Esos ojos, Firefly…

Alejé mi cara bruscamente de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? —pregunté.

—Firefly significa luciérnaga. —explicó.

— ¿Y…?

—Porque alumbras mi oscuridad. —susurro y me quede petrificada en mi lugar. El aire se volvió totalmente tenso y esta situación era incómoda, pero podía jurar que me estaba derritiendo interiormente.

Traté de cambiar de tema.

—Voy a tomar algo de aire, este viaje no es realmente de mi agrado —dije mientras salía por la puerta, pero antes agarrando mi teléfono celular.

—Antes de que salgas, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿No tienes control de tus dones verdad? —arqueó una ceja.

_Vaya, que inteligente. Lo notó. _—dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza con sarcasmo.

—El control de mis dones van de acuerdo a como me siento —expliqué —–Si estoy feliz puede ser posible que unos vidrios estallen o luces titilen. Si estoy triste, casi nunca sucede nada, y cuando me enojo… Bueno ya has visto lo que pasa cuando me enojo.

— ¿Haces volar cosas por el aire destruyéndolas? —preguntó juguetón.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Vamos a un club esta noche con Megan. Ven con nosotros a ver si puedes despejarte un poco —ofreció.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	15. Baile

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Baile<strong>

La noche había llegado y Setch me había arrastrado hacía el club que había mencionado a la mañana.

Al llegar al lugar, mi mirada fue a todas las motocicletas de pandilleros que estaban estacionadas en el aparcamiento.

Nosotros habíamos llegado caminando y la noche no favorecía mucho, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover. El lugar me recordaba a Midnight. Me esperaba a todo tipo de personas, en especial a personas que estén buscando problemas, y muchos.

La música todavía no se escuchaba, parecía que la banda no había comenzado a tocar.

— ¿Y tú, niña bonita? —preguntó un hombre acercándose a mí. Este lucía con una barba asquerosa de algunos días, bastante larga y él era calvo. Era aproximadamente de mi altura y algo grande para mí. Aparentaba a tener unos treinta y pocos. Con una chaqueta negra y una camisa negra, tipo aquellos hombres motociclistas que aparecían en las películas.

Damon se puso en frente de mí.

—Déjala en paz o te arrancare cada uno de tus malditos órganos. —amenazó.

No podía creerlo.

El hombre levantó sus manos en forma de rendición y se alejó con unas pisadas graciosas, tambaleándose para un lado y hacia el otro.

Luego de eso, entramos al club que al parecer no tenía ningún nombre. El lugar era cómodo, con varias mesas de billar y póker.

Las chicas vestían provocativamente con unas minifaldas y tops que realzaban su busto. Vine de Mystic Falls y me vuelvo a encontrar con perras. Había hombres tomando cerveza a montones, y algunos ya estaban borrachos. El alcohol se encontraba en el aire.

—Aquí no hay que preocuparse por nada, no hay humanos. —susurró Setch a mi oído.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules nos esperaba en una mesa. Supe que era Megan, pero a diferencia de todas las demás, ella no vestía como una perra. Tenía un pantalón de jean negro algo ajustado y una top azul, con unos tacos azules a juego. Estaba muy bonita.

— ¡Hey! —gritó levantando una mano desde la mesa que quedaba a unas cuatro o cinco mesas de distancia. Hasta parecía simpática. Ella no se parecía en nada con aquella chica que alguna vez me crucé en Midnight. Tenía una gran sonrisa y sus labios tan solo tenían un suave brillo rosado. Nos acercamos más con Damon hasta llegar a ella.

—Bueno… —dijo él— Mientras se conocen, yo voy por unos tragos. —frotó sus manos e hizo un gesto hacia la barra que era aun más grande que la de Mystic Falls. Megan me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Le agradas —me dijo Megan señalando con la cabeza hacia su hermano. Luego me guiño el ojo. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y en la parte trasera de mi cuello. —Bien, Elena… ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

La mire confundida.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Si alguien te llegase a convertir… ¿Cuál sería tu trabajo? —volvió a preguntar.

—No… lo sé. —vacilé un poco al contestar. Ella agarró mi muñeca y observó concentradamente donde estaba mi marca de nacimiento.

—El mismo que el mío —ella abrió sus ojos azules como platos. Estaba sorprendida, yo también lo estaba —Mejor mantente alejada de algunos Varspazuts —añadió tomando un trago de su vaso. Parecía ser tequila.

Megan empezó hacer preguntas de cómo había sido mi viaje hacia Londres, dijo que era una ciudad muy bonita, y era cierto, había muchos lugares para visitar. Comenté que mi viaje hasta aquí había sido en completo silencio, algo incómodo quizás, pero bueno, todo lo que sea para seguir con vida.

Parecía ser que Damon le había contado nuestro pequeño pero enorme problema a su querida hermana quien era muy simpática. Ella levantó la mirada abriendo sus ojos nuevamente como platos. Solamente a ella le quedaba bien esa expresión.

Seguí el camino de su mirada hasta llegar a Damon tomando unos tragos. Él se encontraba con un chico, precisamente Mason, quien estaba de espaldas y vestía con una camisa blanca. Le sentaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté volviéndome a ver a Megan. Estaba asombrada. No sabía por qué.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó incoherente. El lugar todavía seguía en silencio y la banda se estaba preparando para tocar dentro de media hora, al parecer.

—No hay música —respondí echándole una mirada a la banda. Una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de Megan, se parecía mucho a la de su hermano.

— ¿Ves al chico de allí? —señaló con la mirada a uno de los chicos de la banda, quien estaba conectando su guitarra roja. El chico era bonito, con una fuerte mandíbula, piel blanca y de cabello moreno, y por supuesto, un buen cuerpo. Megan tenía buen gusto. Asentí para que siguiera. —Es con el que estoy saliendo ahora

_Ahora. _—esa fue la palabra en la que me fije.

—Puede ponerse a tocar ahora mismo.

—Bien —contesté.

— ¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó y yo arqueé una ceja.

"_¿Enserio me lo dices?" _fue la mirada que le lancé. Mystic Falls era uno de los pueblos que más bailaban en todo el mundo.

Ella rió y me agarro del brazo llevándome al pequeño escenario. La banda también se encontraba allí.

— ¿Preparada? —quiso asegurarse. Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza —Es la coreografía del "Sleppt" —susurró a mi oído.

—Oh —me sorprendí. Hacía mucho que no hacia esa coreografía. Me guiño el ojo, y yo me preguntaba como ella lograría bailar con sus hermosos tacones azules.

— ¡Oh! Y Elena… Relájate y en lo posible ponte feliz, se lo que puedes hacer cuando te descontrolas, así que animemos un poco este club.

Megan apretó mi mano y le lanzó una mirada coqueta aleteando sus largas pestañas negras al guitarrista. Él empezó a tocar sus cuerdas, mientras que el cantante principal empezaba a cantar. En ese instante supe cual era la canción "_Love Don't Die_" de la banda _The Fray. _Me encantaba esa canción. La gente dirigió sus miradas a la banda que inesperadamente había comenzado a tocar.

Los sonidos de los dedos raspando contra la guitarra empezaron a hacer presencia en los parlantes del club. Yo estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. La voz del cantante principal se unió a la guitarra.

Megan puso sus manos en las caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro lentamente al ritmo de la canción, tal como la coreografía de Sleppt era, algo seductora quizás, pero no demasiado y eso me agradaba.

—Relájate. —susurró ella— Lo digo enserio. —agregó, entonces decidí seguir sus palabras al pie de la letra.

Los platillos de la batería se unieron a la voz principal y al guitarrista, acelerando el ritmo de la canción.

Estaba mirando hacia el suelo pero suavemente fui levantando mi mirada, consciente de que mis ojos estaban poniéndose de color rojo sangre.

Todo el club estaba iluminado.

_No por mucho tiempo. _

Reventé cada foco de luz en el club, dejando solo las luces de colores. Miré a las luces azules y rojas que estaban en el techo, mirando las del lado izquierdo y luego las del derecho, estas empezaron a titilar gracias a mis dones, pero parecían efectos especiales. En aquel momento la gente empezó a gritar de emoción.

"_Love Don't Die_" cantó él chico y con Megan saltamos hacia delante, cayendo al suelo de la pista de baile. Al tocar mis pies el suelo de una forma violenta pero que me hacía sentir libre oí los crujidos de los vidrios rotos de las botellas que se encontraban en el otro lado de la barra. En aquel momento, vi a Damon abriéndole paso a una sonrisa al costado en sus labios. El liquido empezó a correr por los estantes y algunas personas observaron que demonios había pasado, sin embargo, otras estaban disfrutando de la buena canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

Yo tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, y con Megan empezamos a reír juntas. Personas empezaron a aplaudir, otras se nos fueron uniendo a la coreografía tratando de imitarnos. Otras personas, alzaron sus botellas de cerveza viniendo más de cerca para vernos bailar.

Con Megan, levantamos nuestras manos golpeándolas al ritmo de la canción, haciendo palmas y las chicas que se nos habían unido intentaban hacer exactamente lo mismo, aunque no a todas les salía tan bien como a otras, otras estaban desconcentradas…

Cada vez que la canción empezaba acelerar, o en algún momento especial de golpeteo o suspenso, focos estallaban formando chispas que caían sobre las personas que estaban totalmente desinteresadas en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando la música volvió a acelerar, mi emoción se extendió más en mi cuerpo a tal punto que hice que las copas de Damon y Mason estallaran haciendo que el líquido se vertiera en el suelo. Ambos salieron rápidamente para no mojarse mientras maldecían en voz baja. Una sonrisa ganadora apareció en mi boca. Segundos más tarde, la mirada de Damon encontró la mía quedándose allí.

—Elena —escuché la voz de Setch que parecía casi un susurro tan solo para que Mason pudiera oírlo. Al ver su cara, supe en ese momento que él era consciente de quien estaba provocando aquellos _efectos especiales _en el club.

Aparte mi mirada, mientras veía como Megan bailaba. Moviendo nuestros pies de un lugar a otro, haciendo ruidos en el suelo como la coreografía lo marcaba.

— ¿Qué demonios le sucede? —preguntó Mason a su lado, parecía preocupado por mis dones descontrolados.

—Está feliz —explicó Damon sonriéndome, parecía una mirada sincera, incluso había brillo en sus ojos, brillo de felicidad. Yo volví a reír.

Tres chicas más se nos unieron, con Megan intercambiamos miradas cómplices. Volvimos a poner nuestras manos en las caderas moviéndonos de un lado a otro, estallando los pies contra el suelo, chocando los talones una y otra vez, moviéndonos adelante y hacia atrás dando vueltas, en algunos momentos haciendo palmas, tal vez también saltando. Me sentía realmente libre, feliz.

La voz del cantante descendió, así solo se escuchaban la pandereta y la batería. La hermana de Setch y yo nos movimos hacia delante mientras que siete chicos se pusieron frente a nosotras también estallando sus pies contra el suelo.

Eran cinco chicas, siete contando a Megan y a mí. La pareja que me había tocado tenía lindos ojos del color del cielo, aunque no tan lindos como los de Setch, probablemente era tan solo unos diez centímetros más alto que yo. Tenía una gran sonrisa contagiosa, que a su vez era amistosa, pero podía notarse la lujuria en sus ojos extendiéndose. Un gorro al estilo vaquero se posaba sobre su cabeza.

Los chicos empezaron a acercarse más para agarrarnos y así poder hacer un baile como si fuéramos tan solo uno, cada quien con su pareja, por supuesto. Algunos de ellos agarraron a las jóvenes chicas a mis costados por la cintura creando del Sleppt un baile romántico.

—Pues tú no estarás tan feliz ahora. —advirtió Mason a Damon.

Uno de los muchachos, agarró a Megan por la cintura y ella me guiño el ojo, lo que me hizo largar una suave carcajada. Yo seguía bailando con algunas de las chicas que quedaban allí, moviéndonos una y otra vez para los costados, mientras el chico de ojos azules –mi supuesta pareja– Se me acercaba más, y yo sabía sus intenciones. La voz del cantante volvió a hacer presencia en el aire del club.

"_Try to keep it down, six feet in the ground. __But Love Don't die_" fue lo que pude oír, hasta que una mano cálida me agarró de mi brazo, llevándome bruscamente al pecho de alguien. No sabía de quien era, no había tenido tiempo para mirarlo, pero por alguna razón yo no dejaba de sonreír. Luego, noté que había dejado a mi pareja de baile sola, el chico parecía enojado alejándose a grandes zancadas con un paso pesado. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con Setch. Tenía una cara que no había visto nunca en él, sus ojos demostraban que él estaba enojado… No. No era eso… Él… estaba celoso.

Reí nuevamente. Mi felicidad llego hasta un límite en donde mis labios se encontraron con las mejillas de Setch, tratando de sacar aquella mala cara de su rostro. Él se quedo estupefacto, pero luego al fin sonrió, lo que me dejo más tranquila. Setch me hizo girar.

"_They'll never take my body from your side. __Love Don't die" _

Logramos quedar cara a cara compartiendo el mismo aire. Setch me miraba con aquellos ojos, con un toque de brillo de lujuria mientras su mano estaba en mi cintura.

La multitud a nuestro alrededor estalló en aplausos y gritos festejando el buen acto.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del club –fuera cual fuera su nombre– estaba completamente sola. Megan se había ido con su nuevo <em>chico <em>de la banda, y Damon dijo que saldría en cinco minutos. "Tenía cosas que hacer".

Gente aun seguía en el club. No había nadie afuera, tan solo estaba yo con las motocicletas a mis costados, además de la chica que se encontraba apuntándome a la cabeza con un arma a unos metros, frente a mí.

Su mirada era seria. Tenía anchos pómulos, unos grandes pechos que podría jurar que eran tan solo pura silicona, de piernas largas parecidas a las mías, tacos de aguja negro, y su cabello rubio con una pálida piel que acompañaba su atuendo de chica gótica.

Al mirar mi marca sobre mi muñeca supe porque estaba apuntándome.

—Varspazut —dije rodando mis ojos. Ella largo una risa fría ladeando su cabeza.

—Cazadora. —contestó ella alzando su frente, imitándome.

—Supongo que enviada por Los Orígenes. —la sangre se me heló al decir las últimas palabras. Ella no contesto.

Mi mano salió rápidamente antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. El arma –su propia arma– estaba apuntando esta vez hacia ella. Una sonrisa de ironía se estiró sobre mis labios. Pude notar que era una Varspazut principiante, no tendría muchos meses siendo Varspazut, pero ella no era una cazadora de Mystic Falls, la hubiera reconocido si no. La sonrisa no se había ido de mí, disfrutaba mucho hacer esto.

—Ya puedes bajar el arma, Pequeña Gi…

—Vuelves a llamarme de esa manera y te aseguro que no sales con vida de aquí —esa oración hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda, podía sentir su respiración acelerándose. Apunte hacia el cielo apretando el gatillo hasta que se quedara sin balas. Luego, arrojé la pistola al suelo, justo frente a sus narices, ella quedo mirándola con anhelo. —Eres sinceramente estúpida. Si no te he matado aún es porque me das lastima. —dije fría. Ella tragó saliva. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya no estaba más, estaba demasiado asustada. —Buena elección —susurré.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente a Damon y en lo que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Ya iban más de diez minutos.


	16. Trabajo

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Trabajo<strong>

**Elena POV**

Entré nuevamente al club, el olor a cigarrillo infundió por segunda vez en el día mi nariz. Había colillas tiradas por todos lados, botellas de cerveza rotas.

No logré ver a Damon por ningún lado, mis ojos tan solo se quedaban fijos en un hombre regordete tirado en el suelo, borracho. Tenía el estómago descubierto e iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros tipo escocesa, jeans oscuros mientras susurraba una y otra vez "Llámame Leah Summer, baby" ni si quiera sabía qué rayos significaba eso, pero la forma en que su lengua se enredaba en las palabras me causaba gracia.

Seguí caminando mientras me divertía pateando las botellas y pedazos de vidrios del suelo de madera. El barman se encontraba limpiando la barra.

_Tal vez se encuentra en el baño. _—pensé. —T_al vez le han caído mal los chupitos que se tomó con Mason. _

Supuse que tenía que esperarlo.

Me adentré en el baño de las mujeres para poder ver mi aspecto. Sabía que había sudado al bailar, por lo que mi cabello estaría algo alocado en estos momentos.

Ruidos invadieron mis oídos, pero no sabía bien como describirlos. Parecían provenir desde el fondo del baño, en uno de los cubículos, el cual quedaba a unos diez metros de donde estaba parada. En ese creía que estaban, después de todo era la única puerta que estaba cerrada y vibraba.

Luego de unos momentos, logré entender que eran sonidos de excitación, de sexo. Debía de ser alguna pareja alcohólica que no sabía que existía un cuarto y una cama para ese tipo de cosas.

Decidí ignorar los ruidos de excitación y hacer lo que había querido hacer desde un principio. Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo, y empecé a verme en el enorme espejo que ocupaba todo el ancho del baño.

La puerta del baño del sexo se abrió y un chico con cabello despeinado, sin camisa, salió de él. Tan solo llevaba puesto sus jeans azules rotos en las rodillas, que mostraban algo del elástico de sus bóxers, y su camiseta negra estaba desprendida. Logré verlo todo a través del espejo. El joven se quedó viéndome perplejo y tragó saliva dos veces mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo de la misma manera, con una única diferencia: yo estaba furiosa.

Una chica rubia, en un vestido rojo con brillos, salió del baño riéndose como una colegiala de trece años. Cubriendo sus hombros estaba una chaqueta familiar negra de cuero. La chica era guapa y tenía una linda figura, parecía borracha, pero Damon parecía sobrio.

—Eso fue fabuloso. —habló la chica con su voz ronca. Eso fue todo. Los ojos empezaron a arder y sabía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de venir. En cuanto a Damon, él sigo parado allí, mirándome fijamente sorprendido. Giré sobre mis talones, saliendo por la puerta a un paso acelerado.

Parpadeé muchas veces para que las lágrimas no lograran salir a luz. No podía creer que estaba llorando, esas no eran cosas mías, eran cosas para débiles.

_¡Eso lo explica todo! _

Me estaba volviendo más y más débil sin si quiera darme cuenta.

Una mano me agarró del ante brazo antes de poder salir por la puerta, así que con un rápido movimiento, giré y mi mano golpeó bruscamente la mejilla de Setch.

Él tocó su mejilla, impactado por lo que acababa de hacer. Volvió su mirada hacia mí y vi sus ojos sombríos.

—Supongo que lo merezco. —admitió— Se que estas enojada, pero estas manteniendo la guardia baja, Elena... —advirtió y de pronto me di cuenta de que era la verdad. —Hay Varspazuts aquí.

— ¿Qué demonios me importan los Varspazuts? —grité exasperada. —Lo único que ayuda a este mundo es que alguien como yo los mate y eso es todo.

Setch se me quedó mirándome. No me reconoció supongo, ni yo tampoco me estoy reconociendo a mí misma, nunca he sabido de este lado mío y luego caigo en la cuenta de que lo había ofendido, pero me importa un bledo, porque yo acababa de encontrarlo con una rubia en el baño, quien por cierto, estaba esperando a Damon en la puerta.

— ¿Quieres matarme? —preguntó por bajo, el dolor se notaba en su tono.

—Eso es muy poco con lo que quiero hacer. —amenacé. La chica rubia largó una carcajada mientras me miraba.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo él.

¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo beso cada parte de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo se la había follado en el baño? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que me había hecho esperar por él, mientras estaba follando?

—No quiero saberlo. —di media vuelta, caminando hacia quien sabe dónde. Tan solo necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, pero no sabía hacia donde caminar. Ya no sabía nada.

Había traicionado a mi familia tan solo hablando con mi enemigo, no soportaría ninguna de las miradas de decepción de alguno de mis hermanos o de papá, jamás podría vivir con ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

— ¡¿Qué has hecho que?! —gritó mi hermana, completamente furiosa desde el otro lado de su apartamento. Un segundo después la tenía frente de mí dándome una cachetada.

_Whoa, ya eran dos en un día_.

— ¡Esa chica me agradaba, Setch! —agregó.

—No éramos nada. —respondí con la mirada baja, casi sonó como un susurro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —volvió a gritarme exasperada. Segundos después, puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz tratando de pensar o tal vez tratando de calmarse —Haber si entiendo… —continúo— Tú, ¿llamas _nada _a darle besos a una chica, y a compartir tu cama Setch? ¡Tú. Cama! ¡Dime una maldita vez que hayas compartido la cama con alguna de las otras zorras! O mejor… ¡Dime cuando has compartido una cama con alguien sin follártela!

_Bien. _

_Tenía un punto._

Fue la primera vez que no follé con la chica que tenia al lado de la cama. También fue la primera vez que invité a alguien a mi cama, y a mi departamento en Londres. La única que había entrado ahí era Megan, tan solo para ayudarme aquella vez cuando con Elena nos quedamos encerrados en el baño.

El recuerdo me trajo una sonrisa.

Ella estaba cubierta tan solo con una toalla blanca y se veía tan apetecible con esas deseables piernas largas…

— ¿Encima sonríes? ¿Quieres otra cachetada Setch? —amenazó ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Ya van dos, así que no.

— ¿Dos? —preguntó confundida. Cuando no respondí, ella ya tenía la respuesta. Abrió su boca tan grande formando una letra "O" y me señalo con el dedo —Definitivamente amo a esa chica.

—Eres mi hermana, no tienes que estar de su lado. —dije frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Le has pedido que espere unos minutos afuera, mientras tú te estabas follando a alguien en el baño…!

—No… No me la folle. —tartamudee. Esto hizo que Megan se confundiera más. Jamás me había visto tartamudear. Supongo que ese era el efecto Elena Gilbert.

— ¿Por qué, no?

—Porque, tan solo… no podía hacerlo.

—Porque estabas pensando en ella, interesante. —ella meneó sus cejas arriba y abajo sabiendo perfectamente que eso me irritaba.

—Cállate.

No obstante, tenía razón. Estaba pensando en Elena. Sentía un gran peso dentro de mi estómago.

Cuando besaba bruscamente a aquella chica rubia en el cuello ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Sarah? ¿Diana? ¿Lucia? Ni si quiera logro recordarlo, tan solo por una simple razón: nunca recuerdo el nombre de las chicas de mi trabajo. No son importantes para mí. Jamás lo fueron, jamás lo serán, creo que la única chica que había logrado recordar su nombre era Elena. Su forma de ser me atraía y mucho. Esos ojos… su forma de ser conmigo, a pesar de que soy su enemigo no me había dado la espalda ni una sola vez. Desafiaba las reglas, ni si quiera podía creer que hubiera aceptado venir conmigo aquí a Londres, y no olvidemos jamás la forma en la que se enoja cuando alguien le dice _Pequeña Gilbert_, sus mejillas siempre se ponen coloradas de la ira al oír ese apodo, lo que la hace más hermosa de lo que es. Su olor es tan dulce… un aroma similar al de la manzana, es tan encantadora…

— ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí! Yo-hoo —mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos chasqueando sus dedos frente a mis ojos —Estabas pensando en ella. —dijo con picardía. Luego arrojó sus brazos a mi cuello como lo había hecho Elena en su estado ebrio antes de llegar a mi departamento en Mystic Falls —Estás enamorado. —susurró Megan a mi oído y yo la aparté rápidamente.

— ¡No, no, no! Y por si no te ha quedado claro ¡No! —ella se me quedó mirando confusa. —El amor mata a las personas, de una manera u otra siempre alguno de los dos termina muerto.

—Debes tomar riesgos, hermanito.

—Soy mayor que tu.

—O tal vez no quieres perder a Elena —ignoró mi respuesta y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Estaba a punto de llorar —No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ignoré eso, porque me pareció tan solo una locura lo que estaba saliendo de su boca.

Aunque, una vez más, mi hermanita tenía razón. He hecho cosas que nunca hice antes: me detuve antes de hacerle la más mínima caricia a Elena cuando ella estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Ella siempre estaba desafiándome y puedo asegurar que nadie ha continuado con vida luego de desafiarme pero por alguna razón no siento la necesidad de hacerle daño, no puedo, ¿y lo de esta noche? ¡No pude hacer mi trabajo pensando en ella! ¡Siempre he podido hacer mi trabajo! Dios… Me está….

_Cambiando. _

El celular de Megan sonó con el tono de "_Stronger" _la canción cantada por Kelly Clarkson. Ella me miró mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y conocía esa mirada, ella estaba tratando de idear algo pero no sabía qué.

—Diga. —respondió a quien sea que este al otro lado del teléfono, yo agudice mi sentido del oído.

—Estoy viajando a Londres —la voz de mi padre entró por mis oídos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Logré ver que tenía el mismo efecto en todo el cuerpo y cara de Megan, su mandíbula se endureció.

— ¿Por qué, papá? —Megan trató de sonar gentil, pero estaba asustada.

—Sabes perfectamente el porqué. —su voz sonaba amenazadora, fría y sobre todo calculadora.

—Lo siento, no lo sé.

— ¿Por qué tu hermano no hizo su trabajo esta noche? —preguntó furioso. Mi mirada y la de mi hermana chocaron entre sí. Me había quedado perplejo al oír aquella pregunta.

_¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido? _

—No lo sé, él no me ha contado nada —Megan trató de encubrirme, no obstante, ambos sabíamos que era completamente inútil.

— ¿Acaso me estas mintiendo, Megan? —la furia se había marchado, pero la pregunta parecía juguetona, con un cierto toque de amargura.

—Lo siento. —contestó ella y pude ver una lágrima escaparse por sus ojos, la cual se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla derecha.

—Voy a Londres, y dile a tu hermano que iremos con una amiga muy especial, quien nos dará respuestas de porque tu querido hermano no ha hecho su trabajo esta noche. —mi hermana abrió su boca para poder contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, mi padre ya había cortado la llamada.

Si el viene aquí… tengo que ocultar a Elena… él me llevará con una bruja, porque eso es con quien creo que me llevará. Lo conozco. La bruja podría ver porque no había hecho mi trabajo, le contaría todo lo que vio en mi mente y luego él iría en busca de Elena… lo peor es que en estos casos aunque estuviese en guardia no serviría de nada…. no sé qué tan fuertes son los poderes de esta bruja, pero supongo que deben ser los suficientemente fuertes para entrar en mi mente y tener la confianza de mi vengador y egoísta padre.

_Dios, estoy jodido, demasiado jodido. _

Observé a Megan quien todavía se había quedado con el celular en la oreja y no parecía reaccionar ante la situación. Me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos en su mejilla, tratando de hacer que se tranquilice.

—A ti no te va a pasar nada, tan solo duerme. —ella intentó interrumpirme —Y a mí tampoco me pasara nada. —escuché los sollozos de mi hermana y la llevé en brazos hasta la cama, tratando de hacer que duerma, así podría olvidarse de todo esto. De todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos minutos de la noche.


	17. Estamos Perdidos

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos perdidos<strong>

**Damon POV**

La mañana había llegado y los rastros de Elena no habían aparecido en toda la noche. Estaba preocupado por ella. Entendía el que no quisiera verme, pero sus cosas estaban intactas aquí, ella no las dejaría aquí si se hubiese ido.

Me dirigí al armario sacando una camisa negra de cuello en V, cuando unos nudillos golpearon la puerta del apartamento.

Caminé hacía la puerta dudando antes de abrir. Saqué fuerzas abriéndola de un tirón, dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabello castaño claro, con ojos azules llamativos al igual que los míos, con una mirada misteriosa en ellos. Una mandíbula bien formada acompañaba a todo su rostro, iba vestido como siempre lo hacía: con un traje negro y corbata.

—Buenos días, hijo. —habló mi padre y tan solo escucharlo hablar me dejó completamente tenso. Al ver que no contestaba, alzó sus manos, señalando la parte interior de mi departamento — ¿No me dejarás entrar? —preguntó enarcando las cejas. Me corrí de la puerta abriéndola más para que pudiera pasar.

Mi padre pasó y el único sonido que fue escuchado fue el de sus zapatos negros bien lustrados chocando contra el suelo.

Observó el lugar un poco, luego volvió su mirada hacía mí. Me observó de pies a cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica sobre sus labios rojizos.

—Veo que estás listo —dijo al ver que estaba cambiado. —Contéstame, Damon. —su voz era como la del filo de un cuchillo.

—Sí, padre. —respondí y mi padre asintió con su sonrisa en el rostro. Hizo un gesto hacía la puerta y yo salí por ella oyendo los pasos de mi padre por detrás.

—Como ya habrás imaginado, sabrás a donde te llevo. —dijo y yo di un asentimiento de cabeza. Él se me adelantó, poniéndonos frente a frente. Tenía la misma altura que yo. —Estás demasiado callado, el silencio es de mentirosos. —sin darme tiempo a contestar, dio media vuelta y caminó frente a mí. Sus manos estaban agarradas detrás de su cabeza, mientras él caminaba de aquella forma tan elegante propia de mi padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni porque lo hacía. Solo sabía que debía caminar hasta el edificio (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) subirme a su último piso y arrojarme desde allí. Era lo único que sabía en este momento.

Había pasado toda la noche rondando por las calles de Londres, viendo espectáculos callejeros, parejas felices y tiendas. Luego de allí, no sé qué pasó.

Solo pensaba en el dolor que Setch me había provocado la noche anterior.

La calle por la que caminaba tenía algunos charcos de agua, los cuales de vez en cuando pisaba. El día estaba algo frío y con una suave llovizna. Parecía que el día acompañaba cada uno de mis sentimientos. Estaba completamente triste.

Los recuerdos de aquella chica en el bar de Mystic Falls a la cual Damon estaba… ni si quiera puedo decirlo. Solo hace que mi corazón se estruja una vez más provocando más dolor. La chica rubia de anoche, con aquella sonrisa… Me imagino como habrá besado cada parte de su cuerpo y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

Nunca creí que esto podría pasarme. No a mí. Nadie podría imaginárselo.

Ni si quiera sé porque estoy llorando, después de todo, unos besos no significaban nada. Nunca significarían nada. Era solo algo que pasó.

Al caminar, imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. Como flashes… En aquellas imágenes aparezco yo con guantes de seda negros… un vestido vintage de una blanca y pura seda de encaje blanco, con su falda en capas doradas y una capa de gasa de encaje blanca. Estoy… bailando.

_Vuelvo al mundo real. _

Caigo en la cuenta que estoy al vértigo de una visión. Froto mis ojos, pero sé que sin mirarme a un espejo estos están tornados a rojo.

—Por favor, no… —suplico tratando de parar la visión de algún modo, pero es inútil. Soy absorbida por las imágenes que vienen a mi mente.

_Mi mano se posa sobre el hombro de Setch. Él va vestido de traje y pajarita, que le sienta muy bien. _

_Su mano se posa sobre mi cintura llevándome al ritmo de la música que suena en aquel salón adornado con telas doradas, con personas vestidas al igual que yo. Elegantes. _

_Él me hace girar y cuando doy la vuelta me mira con ojos que parecieran saber todos mis secretos. Como si me desnudara con aquella mirada…_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Estábamos estacionados frente a una casa vieja que parecía estar abandonada. Bajé del auto, al igual que Giuseppe lo hacía. Mi padre posiciona su mano detrás de mi espalda obligándome a entrar a la vieja casa con persianas rotas y algunas ventanas caídas.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que esta rechine como las viejas películas de terror. Me invitó a entrar con un gesto de mano y acto seguido subimos por una escalera con uno que otro escalón roto. Algunos de los escalones hacían ruido bajo nuestro peso.

Mi padre llegó a una puerta de madera, con rasguños de lo que parecen ser garras de lobo. El lugar era completamente escalofriante. Giuseppe golpeó sus nudillos contra la madera, provocando un golpe que retumbaba entre las paredes de la casa. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de piel negra. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa calurosa de bienvenida.

—Giuseppe. —asintió la mujer en forma de saludo a mi padre. Giuseppe le contesta de la misma forma, seguidamente, me señala con su mano. —Tú debes de ser Damon. —ella asiente y yo tuerzo mi sonrisa. La mujer señala el interior de la habitación. —Adelante.

_No lo dejes pasar. _—hablé en la mente de la mujer y esta se quedó paralizada. Mi padre no pareció notar su pequeño momento de quietud y lo agradezco. La mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió a mi padre con la misma sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

—Lo lamento, Giuseppe… Hago estas cosas en privado. —le informó y mi padre esbozó una falsa sonrisa. De mala gana, bajó la escalera con total elegancia. La bruja asintió hacia el interior de la habitación y yo entré por la puerta con rasguños. Al oír que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, intento agradecerle a la bruja.

—Gracias. —digo sentándome en la camilla que hay dentro de la habitación. Ella levanta sus palmas para que me calle.

—No me lo agradezcas. Ahora recuéstate. —ordenó.

—Creí que…

—El que no haya dejado entrar a tu padre, no significa que no haga mi trabajo. —me informó— Me han pagado. Además, tu padre es uno de los más peligrosos Varspazuts de esta tierra. —advirtió para sí misma, agarrando una esencia en un pequeño frasco de color marrón. —Me mataría sin dudarlo. Recuéstate.

Hice lo que me pidió y me recosté. La camilla tiene barrotes de hierro en la cabecera y observé como la bruja colocaba el líquido del pequeño frasco en un plato hondo de porcelana. Ella mezcló otros líquidos más y finalmente colocó unas pizcas de una hierba verde.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté curioso.

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor. Para ambos. —advirtió y toda la amabilidad de hace unos segundos, se ha ido de su tono. —Sácate la camiseta. —lo hago sin decir ni la más mínima palabra.

La mujer dejó el plato en una mesa al costado de la camilla mientras agarraba mis manos estirándolas hacia arriba, segundos después, las ató con cadenas sobre mi cabeza. Traté de zafar mis brazos de allí, pero la bruja había atado muy bien las manos en los barrotes.

— Seguridad. —explicó ella al ver que estaba confuso. —Ahora… —continúo y metió sus manos dentro del plato. —Trata de no resistirte, de lo contrario tendré que tomar otras medidas.

Sin dejarme contestarle, ella colocó sus manos empapadas de lo que sea que acaba de hacer, en mi pecho. En ese instante sentí el ardor en mi piel, era como si me estuviera quemando vivo. Grité del dolor, pero aún así, ella no apartó sus manos de mi pecho. Traté de liberarme de las cadenas, fue inútil. Una sonrisa victoriosa se colocó sobre los labios de la mujer.

Mi piel del pecho se tornaba a un color rojizo y noté como la parte alrededor de las manos de la mujer también lo hacía.

—Te estás resistiendo. —me dijo la mujer con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía razón. Yo mantenía mi mente completamente cerrada a pesar del dolor que aquellos líquidos me provocan. —No por mucho tiempo más… —anunció, torciendo una sonrisa hacia el costado. Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón (el cual no había notado antes) y lo clavó bruscamente en mi estomago sacándolo al segundo siguiente. Seguidamente, volvió a empapar sus manos en el plato blanco y las volvió a colocar sobre mí.

El dolor que el cuchillo había dejado, acompañado de aquellos líquidos combinados, provocan que sin quererlo, mi guardia bajara completamente. Imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza de repente. Imágenes de la primera vez que vi a Elena en el bosque.

—Es una chica… —habló para sí misma la bruja, viendo las imágenes en mi mente. Otra imagen de Elena apareció cuando la vi en el bar con su hermano, defendiéndola —Pero no entiendo porque… la escondes. —me dijo la mujer, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza mirando para el techo. La marca de nacimiento en la muñeca de Elena apareció en mi mente, mostrándole a la bruja justo lo que necesitaba saber. —Es una cazadora. —abrió sus ojos, como si eso le hubiese causado algún tipo de miedo.

Alejó sus manos rápidamente de mí, retrocediendo algunos pasos hacia atrás como si me tuviera miedo. Ella tocó su frente, como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de ver.

Una imagen apareció en su mente.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, sobre un edificio… en la última planta… tratando de tirarse. Luego, veo que aquella chica es Elena.

—Está en peligro. —un susurro salió de la boca de la bruja.

No sé como lo hice, pero bruscamente tiré de las cadenas, hasta que estas no quedaban atadas a los barrotes. Salí, aprovechando mi velocidad por la puerta, dirigiéndome a la calle del edificio _Smith _que era donde ella se encontraba. Ni si quiera me importaba que mi padre lograra verme, solo… tengo que salvarla.

El viento recorrió mi pelo a medida que corría lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a la esquina del edificio. Miré hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarla y al levantar la mirada vi que estaba de espaldas en el vértigo del edificio.

—No. —susurré y acto seguido, ella se lanzó al vacío. — ¡No! —grité y como si fuese un instinto, corrí hacia donde la caída sucedería.

Su cuerpo venia cayendo rápido y Elena tenía sus ojos cubiertos con sus manos, al instante siguiente ella cayó bruscamente sobre mis brazos, todavía con sus manos en sus ojos.

—Dios. —dije apoyando mi frente contra la suya. —Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. —estábamos compartiendo el mismo aire y yo la dejé en el suelo para que pudiera ponerse en pie. Parecía que el corazón se me iba salir en cualquier momento del susto que todo aquello había provocado. Ella abrió sus ojos, mirándome.

—Yo… tengo que subir…—dijo, intentando entrar al hotel nuevamente. La agarré fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño— ¡No!

— ¡Tengo que subir!

—Elena… Mírame. —agarré su mentón y la miré a los ojos. Parecía que había estado llorando por un largo tiempo, las sombras bajo sus ojos lo decía. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. —Alguien ha estado en tu cabeza. —susurré comprendiéndolo todo.

—Tengo que subir… —repitió.

— ¡Escucharme! —grité— Ya no vas a tener el deseo de volver a subir. Jamás. —me metí dentro de su complicada mente. Ella cerró sus ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, esta vez, cuando los abrió, estaban completamente normales. Las sombras seguían ahí, pero era ella de nuevo.

—Damon… —Susurró. No la dejé decir nada más, simplemente hice que se callara, juntando mi boca con la suya.


	18. Regreso a Casa

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso a casa<strong>

**Elena POV**

De algún modo, Damon se había convertido en mi salvador en el día de ayer y todavía no me quería explicar que había sucedido. Preguntas rondaban por mi mente_. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Qué pasó en todas las horas en que no nos habíamos visto? _Pero esas preguntas estaban en el aire. Sin respuesta alguna.

Él me salvo de morir, luego me dio un beso, regresamos a su apartamento, recogió todas nuestras cosas y sacó un pasaje de primera clase para volver a Mystic Falls, sin dejarme poner opinión alguna sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo. No discutí, observe. Solo ignoré y me aleje hundiéndome en mis pensamientos de lo que sucedería al regresar a casa.

Mi enojo con él, por alguna razón era más débil. Tal vez se debía a que no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en todo ese pequeño tiempo. Solo había pasado unos cuatros días en Londres, cuando les había dicho a mis hermanos y padre que las olimpiadas durarían al menos una semana.

Lo único que se con certeza, es que yo me encontraba en algún tipo de trance, que no sabía quién lo había provocado. Tenía mis serias dudas de que Setch lo supiera, pero aun así, no pregunte. Ya que sabría que nuevamente: no me respondería.

—Repítemelo de nuevo. ¿Por qué hacemos esto? —pregunté a un Damon muy concentrado en su celular a mi lado. Ya estábamos viajando de regreso a la ciudad. Él soltó un bufido de cansancio al escuchar que le preguntaba la misma pregunta cada minuto que pasábamos arriba del avión en el que íbamos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar. Unas sombras negras habían aparecido bajo de sus ojos en este día.

—Alguien te está persiguiendo, Elena. No creo que sean Los Orígenes, si ese fuera el caso, me habrían hecho algo a mí también. —fijó sus ojos en mí. —Te quiero cuidar. —un brillo apareció en aquellos ojos del color del mar que tocó la parte más profunda de mi corazón. —Para siempre. —añadió susurrando.

Sin dejar que mi cara muestre sentimiento alguno, fijé mi mirada a la ventanilla, observando todos los paisajes en verde llenos de vegetación y vida por los que pasábamos. Él suspiró, seguidamente, volvió a concentrarse en su lujoso celular.

Empecé a golpear los dedos sobre mis rodillas. Parecía Enzo. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. _Golpeé mi palma bruscamente contra mi rodilla, alejando el pensamiento de mi familia. Eso en este momento no me hacia ningún bien.

Hice una mueca al recordar como mi padre había estado orgulloso cuando dije que viajaría por olimpiadas. Si él se llegase a enterar de esto, no sabría qué hacer y él se enteraría. Las mentiras no duran para siempre.

_Dios ¿en qué me había metido? _

* * *

><p>Bajamos por la pequeña escalera del avión a tierra firme. Yo tenía mis borcegos negros, lo que hacía que caminar sobre los charcos de agua no resultara tan asqueroso. Al entrar en el aeropuerto pequeño de Mystic Falls decidí mandar un mensaje a Enzo poniéndolo al tanto de algunas noticias.<p>

_**Dile a Alaric que estoy de regreso.**_

Escribí en el mensaje.

El mensaje se envió y diez segundos después yo estaba recibiendo una llamada de Enzo. La foto de un chico con cabellos castaños y una lengua hacia afuera aparecía, todo aquello me provocó una sonrisa. Levanté la llamada.

— ¿Si? —pregunté con tono de cansancio.

— ¡Elena! —Enzo sonaba feliz— ¿Qué se siente tener diecisiete?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Es 17 de abril, Pequeña Gilbert. —abrí mis ojos como platos.

_¡Mi cumpleaños! _

Era hoy. Golpee la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

— ¿Tan ocupada estás que no recuerdas cuando es tu cumpleaños? —Enzo sonaba divertido al otro lado de la línea.

Yo reí.

—Puede ser. —él rió junto conmigo.

—Te hemos preparado una sorpresa. —me informó. Podía notar que estaba sonriendo.

—Odio las…

—Ah, ah, ah. —interrumpió— Esta noche no odiaras las sorpresas. Maggie me ha ayudado…

— ¿Maggie? — ¿Quién demonios era Maggie? Un silencio se produjo en la llamada mientras yo trataba de pensar cuando había oído ese nombre.

_¡La novia de Enzo! _—pensé.

—Ya recordé. Continúa. —dije.

—Me ayudó a contratar a una maquilladora, una peluquera y a alguien que fabrique tu vestido.

— ¿Mi qué? —odiaba por completo los vestidos. No me gustaban para nada. — ¿Enzo de que hablas? —noté que mi cansancio en mi voz aumentaba cada vez más cuando hablaba.

—Lo verás esta tarde. —antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestarle el pitido de la línea sonó. Me había colgado y me había dejado con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Sonreí.

Guarde el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pensando cual sería la sorpresa de mis hermanos. Y de Maggie.

Tener a una chica más en la familia sonaba raro.

Observé el triangulo que se posaba en mi muñeca, viendo que este estaba de un color gris claro. Al dar media vuelta para poder despedirme de Damon me sorprendí a mi misma viendo que ya no estaba más detrás de mí. Él se había ido sin decir si quiera una palabra.

Se fue sin despedirse de mí.

* * *

><p>—No usaré eso. —fue lo que dije al ver que Maggie sacaba un vestido blanco para un ángel de una caja de cartón en mi cama.<p>

Al regresar a la casa, había ordenado ya mi ropa en el armario, mientras que la sucia la había puesto a lavar. También había tomado una larga ducha, sacando todos los pensamientos que rondaban por ahí. Todos los pensamientos que no me dejaban ni un segundo del día en paz.

Todos en mi casa me habían recibido con un gran abrazo y un saludo de cumpleaños. Hasta Maggie, quien apenas conocía.

Ella puso una mirada triste al escuchar mis palabras. Reconocí que ella había estado trabajando duro en estos días preparando con mi familia lo que sería mi fiesta de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Rodé mis ojos de mala gana y agarré el vestido blanco con lentejuelas plateadas, sacándolo bruscamente de sus manos.

—Está bien. —dije observando la horrenda cosa que tenía en mis manos. Bueno, no era horrenda… era horrenda para mí.

Maggie dio pequeños brincos, aplaudiendo. No sabía lo que Enzo le había visto. ¡Por Dios! era toda una mujer con una mentalidad de una pequeña de unos de diez años de edad.

Me dirigí hacía el baño, abandonando todas las prendas en el suelo y pasando el vestido blanco por encima de mi cabeza.

La parte de arriba era con lentejuelas plateadas, y a la altura de mi ombligo ya empezaba la falda de un color blanco. Tenía una cola que caía por detrás, arrastrándose cuando yo caminaba.

No me gustaba el color blanco. No me gustaba el vestido. No me gustaban las sorpresas. No me gustaba absolutamente nada de esto.

El timbre de abajo sonó y oí gritar a Maggie que el maquillador ya había llegado.

Salí de mi habitación sorprendiéndome con que este ya se había instalado completamente allí, con sus maletines y bolsas llenos de pintura. Tyler lo acompañaba. Él me observo de pies a cabeza y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban brillosos por la emoción. Mi hermano se acerco suavemente a mí oído susurrando:

—Se que no te gusta el color blanco. —le lancé una mirada sarcástica. —La parte buena es que conozco a unas brujitas, que han hecho que cuando sientas algo verdaderamente fuerte, el vestido cambie a un bonito color negro. —añadió— Claro que tú no eres de sentir nada, por lo que te quedaras así. —estalló en carcajadas, lo golpeé duro en el hombro, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Señale mi puerta enojada.

—Fuera. —Tyler alzó sus manos y salió por la puerta de roble.

* * *

><p>El reloj de mi habitación marcaba las diez de la noche. Ya estaba maquillada y peinada para la sorpresa, que suponía era una fiesta que mi familia se había encargado de preparar por mis diecisiete años.<p>

Mi peinado era una trenza que se cruzaba por arriba de mi cabeza formando una _corona, _como había dicho Raphael, el hombre con falso acento francés, quien fue el que me peino y maquillo.

Me acerqué al espejo para poder verme por tercera vez. Me vi unos centímetros más alta con los zapatos blancos con decoraciones en plateados que tenia.

El vestido, tal y como lo había predicho, caía por mi espalda en una cola que tocaba el suelo arrastrándose ante mis pasos. El maquillaje, por otro lado, fue un toque de rojo carmín en mis labios, un perfecto delineado en negro sobre los parpados de mis ojos, acompañado con una sombra blanca sobre él. Jamás me había gustado maquillarme, pero de alguna forma esta vez era diferente. Parecía un ángel sin alas. Toda vestida completamente de blanco. De pies a cabeza.

Levante mi brazo para acomodar un cabello rebelde que se había salido del peinado y el tintineo en mi muñeca logro ser escuchado.

Papá había encargado una pulsera especialmente para mí. Esta tenía piedras cristalinas con dijes. El dije de la llave era de mi padre, mientras que el de cuatro pequeñas personitas en plata reunidas (tres hombres y una mujer) era el dije que me habían regalado mis hermanos. El tercer dije que acompañaba a los anteriores, fue un cuchillo con algo de sangre en el. Cortesía de Enzo.

El golpe de nudillos sobre la puerta de mi habitación fue escuchado y me sobresalte cuando este me sacó de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé algunas veces para recordar donde me encontraba y que estaba sucediendo. Desde aquel atentado en Londres, me había vuelto más paranoica.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté. Una voz cantarina y dulce respondió.

—Mag.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba Maggie con un vestido azul con escote de lentejuelas. Sus zapatos eran negros y estaba realmente perfecta con anillos de piedras semi-preciosas en forma de flores en sus dedos. Unos aros de cadenas colgaban de los lóbulos de cada una de sus orejas. El color hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello dorado.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo y viceversa, al menos dos veces. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como la de una niña de diez años a la que le regalan una _barbie_. Sus ojos de un momento a otro se tornaron brillosos y acto seguido una lagrima callo por uno de ellos.

— ¡Estas bellísima! —exclamó pegando un pequeño brinco sobre el suelo. Yo le sonreí en cortesía. —Tenemos que ir al salón Megroric. — anunció, extendiendo su mano para que yo la agarrara.

El salón Megroric era uno de los salones más grandes de Mystic Falls. Allí normalmente se hacían las fiestas: bodas, cumpleaños, entre otras cosas. Peter sabía alquilar aquel salón para hacer sus fiestas de gala cada año.

Agarré la mano que Maggie me extendía y ella me dirigió hacia las escaleras y bajamos al primer piso, donde solo había un silencio completamente tranquilo.

Mis hermanos se habían marchado hace más media hora, al igual que mi padre. Solamente estábamos yo y Maggie en la gran mansión. Ella se dirigió a la mesa del living donde estaban las llaves de la camioneta que teníamos, las tomo en sus manos, luego, asintió hacia la puerta indicándome que teníamos que irnos. Al salir por la puerta de nuestra casa, vi parado un elegante auto negro estacionado frente a la casa. Era demasiado grande.

— ¿Una limusina? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

— Tu padre lo ha pedido. Yo no. —se defendió Maggie mientras subía a la camioneta.

Al no ver otra opción, alcé la falda de mi vestido para poder subir dentro de la limusina que mi padre había encargado. Con estos zapatos, se me hacia algo difícil caminar, por más que Maggie haya pasado una hora completa enseñándome a hacerlo, mis pies no se adaptaban a andar por los aires sostenidos por un pedazo de madera. Realmente era mucha molestia por mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Al entrar, un hombre con una gorra tipo marinero me observo. Se sacó la gorra, levantándola hacia arriba en forma de saludo.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —me dijo el conductor asintiendo hacia mí.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

El hombre giró la llave, puso unos cambios y apretó el acelerador, llevándome por las calles de Mystic Falls hacia Megroric. No sabía lo que me estaba esperando en aquel salón y por alguna razón presentía que lo que tenían preparado para mí no iba a ser de mi agrado.

* * *

><p>Cuando mis pies tocaron la calle del Megroric, vi a mi padre de espaldas hablando con alguien. Él estaba con su típico, elegante traje negro, acompañado de una corbata roja. El hombre con el que charlaba mi padre estaba vestido también con un traje negro y él fue el que me vio. Este tocó a mi padre en el hombro suavemente, asintiendo hacia mí.<p>

Mi padre giró su cabeza. Al verme, automáticamente una sonrisa cálida apareció en sus labios, además de sus ojos que brillaban de la emoción. Todos parecían estar emocionados excepto yo. El amigo de mi padre me saludó con su mano y segundos después saludó a mi padre, dirigiéndose adentro del salón.

Ahora solo nos encontrábamos yo y mi padre. Solo teníamos la compañía de varios autos lujosos estacionados y de una motocicleta negra a mi costado. Había música adentro pero no se oyó sonar nada más minutos después de que yo había llegado.

Mi padre se acercó a mi mejilla depositando un beso y yo le sonreí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. —susurró con una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban sonriéndome con orgullo.

—Gracias, papá. —contesté, sonriéndole de regreso.

Él posó su brazo para que yo enganchara el mío con el de él. Negué con la cabeza, pensando que jamás había visto a mi padre hacer eso, finalmente acepte. Enganché mi brazo con el suyo.

Caminamos hacia la entrada adornada con jarrones de flores blancas y las puertas se abrieron ante mis pasos, revelando un salón con telas blancas colgadas por todos lados, unas cinco bolas de discoteca en el techo, además de unas mesas bien arregladas para sentarnos más tarde a comer.

Una alfombra de color dorado se extendía hasta el final del salón, donde había una mesa con mantel blanco y un florero en su centro. La alfombra nos esperaba para que camináramos por ella.

Caminamos a un paso lento por aquella alfombra. Fui observando todo a mí alrededor. Todos estaban vestidos de gala. Con vestidos lujosos, delicados peinados y toda la cosa.

Mis hermanos vestían con smokings, que los hacían más guapos de lo que ya eran.

Los tres estaban con sus manos cruzadas frente suyo, mirándome con un toque de brillo en sus ojos. Estaban emocionados. Todos en el salón lo estaban.

Al terminar la alfombra y llegar a la mesa familiar, todos rompieron en aplausos y felicitaciones. Algunos hasta se llegaron a la mesa para poderme desear un muy buen feliz cumpleaños y una hermosa velada junto a mis seres queridos.

Antes de sentarme, la voz de mi padre apareció por los parlantes colgados en las paredes.

—Enzo, Tyler y Jeremy. Acompañen a su querida hermana a disfrutar de su primer baile. —anunció y yo abrí los ojos como platos. Enzo fue el primero en acercarse tendiendo su mano. Mire aquella mano totalmente incrédula.

—No, gracias. —traté de sonar lo más amable posible.

No bailaría. Jamás lo había hecho antes, no entiendo porque tendría que sucedería eso ahora.

Una canción en ingles empezó a sonar en los parlantes negros y Enzo automáticamente me tomo de la mano, sacándome bailar a la lujosa pista.

Enzo colocó una mano en mi espalda y yo coloqué una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros. Las demás manos sobrantes estaban sujetas, mientras que bailábamos un baile antiguo dando giros en la pista. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza. Otra gente se sumo a nosotros también bailando en parejas.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Pequeña Gilbert. _—una voz sonó en mi cabeza interrumpiendo completamente el baile. Una voz que había extrañado durante todo el día. Dirigí mi mirada hacia todos lados, buscando a un joven de ojos azules, pero parecía que solo había lo imaginado todo.

_Que decepción. _

* * *

><p>La comida había sido una rica lasaña que un chef profesional se había encargado de preparar. Yo todavía seguía con la idea de que aquella voz no me la había imaginado. No podía estar tan loca, al menos no del todo.<p>

Llevé una porción de lasaña mas a mi boca cuando vi por una de las ventanas del elegante salón a un joven de ojos azules mirándome con gracia.

—Discúlpenme. —dije a mi familia y ellos supieron comprender, siguieron hablando de los casos de Varspazuts que últimamente habían estado sucediendo en estos días que yo no estaba y de otras cosas como la economía del país.

_Cosas aburridas. _

Me dirigí a un paso apresurado hacia el jardín, mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlo.

Al dar media vuelta, estábamos cara a cara. Él torció su cabeza hacia un lado mirándome con aquellos ojos profundos que te podían desnudar con tan solo la mirada. Se acerco a mi mejilla, depositando un cálido y dulce beso. Subió un poco más hacia mi oído.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —susurró y el calor de su aliento hizo allí pequeñas cosquillas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté— Toda mi familia está aquí.

Él sonrió.

—Puedo salir de aquí en unos pocos segundos.

Noté que estaba vestido con un smoking y pajarita. Se veía tan guapo en el. Su cabello estaba desordenado (como siempre lo estaba) pero no importaba, así era como me gustaba. Me observó de pies a cabeza unas tres veces.

—Nunca pensé verte de blanco. —rodé mis ojos dirigiéndome a la escalera en espiral que había en el jardín. Subí cuidadosamente por ella mientras que los pasos de Setch se escuchaban tras de mí.

—Yo no he elegido el color. —me defendí sentándome en el último escalón de arriba.

—Nunca creí eso. —contestó Setch en un tono bajo. Se apoyó sobre el barandal de la escalera observándome.

—Te fuiste. —susurré.

—No me gustan las despedidas. —explicó cortante.

—Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que siente. —dije con sarcasmo y luego me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

—Tú no sientes tampoco. Solo te ocultas bajo la piel de una adolescente valiente.

Al oír aquellas palabras, me puse en pie bajando un escalón y quedamos de la misma altura.

— Yo tengo razones para no sentir. —continúo— ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? —Inquirió, mirándome seductoramente.

—No quiero que me vean frágil. —expliqué— Si te ven frágil, entonces te pisotean. No quiero que alguien haga eso conmigo. —acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

—Esa es una pobre excusa. —él aparto su rostro del mío, bajando por los escalones. Yo me quede paralizada allí, con un nudo en la garganta, horrible de sentir. Setch se había alejado cuando yo por primera vez me había acercado…

—Sabes… —dudé antes de decir lo que seguía de la frase. Bajé los escalones por donde él lo había hecho, subiendo un poco mi vestido para no pisarlo. —Esa es una de las razones por las que no me permito sentir. —él sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Damon dio un giro, chocando contra mi boca bruscamente. Posicionó sus manos en mi espalda y yo las coloqué en sus hombros. Poco a poco abrió mi boca permitiéndose el paso por la misma. El beso era eléctrico, un beso tan deseado…

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, sorprendentemente encajaban a la perfección con los míos. Se alejó y yo aun seguía con mis ojos cerrados. Los abrí poco a poco notando como con ternura Setch me miraba. Corrió un mechón rebelde de mi cabello dejándolo detrás de mi oreja. Fue un gesto realmente dulce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	19. Lexi

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi<strong>

**Elena POV**

— ¡¿Sabes lo que fue mentirle a tu padre todos estos días?! —gritó Care a través del teléfono. Me alejé un poco de el al escuchar cada uno de sus chillidos.

Antes de partir a Londres, le había dicho a Care que realmente no eran por olimpiadas, y le hice creer que era un supuesto viaje de amor al lado de Damon.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —me disculpé.

— ¡No! —nuevamente gritó.

—Adiós.

—No te atrevas a colgarme…

_Tarde. _—_p_ensé. Ya había colgado el teléfono. Amaba a Care, pero ella era demasiado… dramática.

Pocos segundos después de haber colgado, el teléfono vibro nuevamente en mi mano. Sin ver quién era, apreté el botón de contestar y lo lleve rápidamente a mi oído.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exigí saber exasperada, pensando que Care estaría del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿De alguna manera te molesto? —preguntó Matt del otro lado. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Decidí responder para poder romperlo.

—Lo…Lo siento. Creí que eras otra persona.

— ¿Otra persona? —sabia que él tenía una sonrisa en ese momento. Lo presentía. Yo lancé una suave risa.

—Care.

—Entiendo… —contestó algo dudoso. —Ella está algo enojada. ¿Me puedes decir por qué?

—Nop.

—De acuerdo. —rió— ¿Vienes a casa? —una sonrisa se esparció por mis labios.

—Claro. En quince minutos estoy allí. —colgué la llamada, tratando de buscar alguna chaqueta de cuero para el frio que estaba haciendo en este día. Al encontrar la chaqueta de cuero negro la coloqué sobre mí y acto seguido salí de mi habitación, bajando por las escaleras de madera.

Me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, bajando unas escaleras a lo que antes solía ser un sótano. El olor a encierro entró por mi nariz y yo arrugue esta en el acto.

Alaric estaba firmando papeles en su escritorio mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora también. Me apoyé en el marco, viendo como sus anteojos se posaban en su nariz. Solo solía usar lentes cuando estaba con mamá, era uno de los recuerdos que tenia de ambos.

Él levantó su mirada hacia la puerta al notar mi presencia. Sonrió y la lapicera negra en su mano se movía.

—Espero que hayas pasado una buena fiesta. —dijo volviendo a sus papeles.

La fiesta había durado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y todos la habíamos disfrutado. Yo más, lo que era bastante raro.

—Sí. —respondí acercándome a él. Lo abrecé por detrás en un gesto de cariño. Dejé un beso en su mejilla y Alaric me sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella sonrisa en su rostro. —Gracias. —susurré alejándome de él. —Voy a salir —agregué.

Cuando iba encaminada hacia la puerta, un chasquido de negación logró ser escuchado. Dirigí mi mirada a mi padre, quien me sonreía y lanzó su lapicera hacia mí en el momento que me volteé.

La agarré con la mano, rápida y ágilmente. Él asintió con orgullo al verme hacer eso.

—Practicaste.

—Practiqué. —asentí alzando mi mano despidiéndome. Alaric me despidió de la misma manera volviendo nuevamente a las firmas y papeles de su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Salí por las puertas de la mansión luego de haberme tomado un chocolate caliente para que este lograra darle algo de calor a mi cuerpo. Él día estaba realmente fatal.<p>

Bajé los escalones de la puerta, tratando de caminar por la acera en dirección a la casa de Matt.

Llevaba puesto mi gorrito de lana y antes de salir había cambiado mi chaqueta de cuero por una campera universitaria en colores rojos y grises. Me encantaba.

En mi mano, tenía mi celular, contestando los mensajes de _WhatsApp _que Care me había dejado.

**Care a las 4:30 P.M. **

_¡No puedo creer que me hayas colgado!_

Decía el mensaje, el cual después de leerlo, ignore por completo, volviendo el celular al bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Después de caminar unas largas cuadras por Mystic Falls, el presentimiento de que alguien estaba siguiéndome vino a mí. Arremangué la manga de la campera para poder notar que mi marca estaba de un color bastante oscuro.

_No estaba asustada_.

Tenía conmigo algunos cuchillos. Los tenía en mis botas.

Di un vistazo hacia atrás, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Alguien se estaba ocultando perfectamente de mí o bien tan solo me estaba imaginando muchas cosas en este momento.

Disimuladamente, me incliné hacia abajo, sacando uno de los cuchillos de mi bota, escondiéndolo bajo la manga de mi campera. Si alguien estaba dispuesto a sorprenderme, yo estaría preparada para aquel momento.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, mandando un mensaje de texto al celular de Setch.

_Por casualidad… ¿te encuentras cerca de la calle Washington? _

El mensaje se envió.

Sin pasar si quiera unos cinco segundos, el celular sonó mostrando en la pantalla el número de Setch. Llevé el celular a mi oído atendiendo, no obstante, Setch no había dejado que una sola palabra pudiese salir de mi boca.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó con cierto tono asesino en su voz.

—En la calle Washington. —respondí sin vacilar.

—Voy para allá. —no pude responderle ya que él había colgado la llamada.

Al caminar varias cuadras más, el presentimiento de alguna persona siguiéndome se alejó de alguna manera. Aún así, no me había cruzado con Setch ni por casualidad.

No sé porque, me paré en seco al sentir el frio metal redondo detrás de mi cabeza. Al girar para ver de qué se trataba, me encontré con una pistola apuntándome a la cara.

Una chica de estatura más bien alta y de piel pálida se encontraba sosteniéndola. Su cabello era rubio, largo y liso, con unos ojos de un color azul grisáceo, casi cristalino podría decirse. La muchacha, quien no parecía tener más años que yo, iba vestida completamente de negro con ropa realmente ajustada.

La chica torció su cabeza hacia un costado observándome, tomándose completamente su tiempo. Segundos después, un chico se posicionó detrás de mí, a mis espaldas. Giré para mirarlo.

Un chico alto, algo apuesto, con el cabello corto y moreno, sostenía un arma en mi dirección apuntando mi cabeza por detrás. Él tenía una nariz no muy afilada, pero a pesar de ser algo delgado, parecía más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo podría permitirle.

Volví a dirigirme a la chica rubia, quien me miraba con total diversión en aquellos ojos azules.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, o mueres. Tú elijes. —advirtió la rubia con un leve acento de Inglaterra. Arqueó una ceja al ver que yo no contestaba. La hoja del cuchillo escondido bajo mi manga me daba frío y raspaba la piel debajo de este.

—La segunda. —contesté y oí al chico moreno detrás de mi largar una carcajada.

—De acuerdo. —respondió la chica cargando su arma. La puso sobre mi frente y sentí el frio metal transcurrirme una especie de escalofríos. Me estremecí bajo el tacto del objeto. La muchacha no alejaba sus ojos fríos de mí.

El sonido de otra arma cargándose, se escuchó y pude ver a un muchacho de cabellos negros apuntándole a la muchacha.

_Setch. _

Su mirada era completamente asesina. No había ningún tipo de brillo en sus ojos. Ningún brillo como el que solía haber al mirarme. Solo había furia. Los aires que normalmente mostraban superioridad, casi humillantes que solían haber en él, ya no estaban. En este momento estaba totalmente irradiando peligro.

El compañero de la muchacha (que antes solía estar detrás de mí) se colocó a mi lado rápidamente apuntando con su arma a Setch. Sin dudarlo, yo deje que el cuchillo bajo mi manga, resbalará por mi brazo y apunte con este al chico que apuntaba a Setch con su arma. Todo parecía tan de película… Setch apuntando a la muchacha, esta apuntándome a mí y yo apuntando con mi única arma al muchacho, quien apuntaba a Damon.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se esbozó sobre los labios rojizos de la muchacha.

— ¿Enserio crees que podrás conmigo, Damon? —pregunto la chica, con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su tono.

_Ellos se conocían. _

Damon torció su sonrisa al costado, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenía algún comentario sarcástico o más bien humillante que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

—Sí. Lo creo. —respondió Setch con cierto tono burlón.

—Patrick, sabes que hacer. —dijo la muchacha de ojos azules a su compañero.

Patrick trató de cargar su arma, sin embargo, no logró hacerlo. Tiré el cuchillo que tenía en mi mano al suelo y aproveché mi codo para chocarlo contra la cara de Patrick.

Pasé una pierna por debajo de las suyas, haciéndolo caer y agarrando su arma tirada en el suelo. Mis ágiles y no tan predecibles movimientos, servían después de algo.

Apunte con el arma a un Patrick tirado de espaldas en el suelo. Me observaba con cierta gracia.

—Supongo que los rumores son ciertos. —habló Patrick— Estas saliendo con una cazadora, si no, no la estarías defendiendo ¿eh, Salvatore? —un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por el costado su sangre. Culpa de mi golpe. —Es linda.

Al decir eso, Setch, de alguna manera, logró que la chica de cabellos dorados acabara en el suelo, seguidamente, agarró el cuchillo que había caído de mi mano pocos minutos atrás y lo colocó sobre el cuello de Patrick, cortándolo despacio.

—Me parece que siempre te he dicho que esa boca te trae problemas. ¿No, Patrick? —preguntó Damon pasando de aquella sonrisa torcida a una sonrisa cruel y burlona. Él no paraba de cortar el cuello del muchacho.

La chica de repente se puso en pie, apuntando a Derek en su cabeza.

—Solo estamos cumpliendo órdenes, Setch.

— ¿Órdenes de qué, Lexi? —preguntó Setch con rabia en sus ojos.

—La chica ha roto la ley. —explico Lexi.

—Yo también lo he hecho. —respondió al instante Setch sin dejar a la chica formular sus próximas palabras.

—Tenemos que llevarla.

— ¿A dónde? —exigió saber Damon mientras se ponía en pie. — ¿Con quién? —agregó acercándose cada vez más a la chica. La chica fue bajando su arma poco a poco. — ¡Contéstame, Lexi!

Lexi vaciló, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Patrick se puso en pie rápidamente, pasando una mano en mi cuello para tenerme agarrada.

—Los Orígenes la quieren. —Patrick dijo.

—Que se pudran. —contesto de mala gana Setch.

Una aguja cruzó por mi cuello, dejando que un líquido que hacía que mi piel ardiera entra en mi sangre. Mi vista se torno a negra y borrosa. Solo lograba ver las formas de las personas frente de mí.

— ¡Setch! —intenté gritar, pero noté que mi voz salió como un susurro. Una forma frente a mí, que sabía que era Setch, se dio vuelta, mirándome y un disparo sonó.

Lo único que supe luego es que yo estaba tirada en la calle Washington de Mystic Falls sobre la fría acera. Sentía un liquido caliente escurrir por mi mejilla.

_Sangre. _

Seguidamente, quede completamente dormida en el duro suelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	20. Epilogo

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

— ¡Lexi! —se escuchó el grito desesperado de un muchacho. No sé como logré sentirlo, quizás solo lo había imaginado.

_Mi cuello dolía. _

Mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, no podía abrirlos, estos me pesaban demasiado.

— ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? —preguntó nuevamente aquella voz. La risa de una persona familiar llegó a mis oídos. Por desgracia, no podía moverme para levantarme y poder matarla.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Lexi con falsa inocencia en su tono.

— ¡Le has quebrado el cuello! —gritó el muchacho.

— ¿Y que tiene? Ese tipo de cosas suceden. —ella tonteaba con sus palabras, lo que estaba bien por ahora, porque no tontearía más por un tiempo cuando lograra ponerme en pie.

Sentí una ráfaga veloz de aire subiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Mi pecho empezaba a alzarse y bajarse lentamente. La ráfaga logró llegar a mi boca y con un jadeo que salió por esta misma mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y logré comprender que estaba nuevamente a la vida.

Como un instinto, me senté inmediatamente, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban más y más por segundo. Parpadeé varias veces para poder acostumbrarme a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana rota de madera.

Los sonidos de bocinas, sirenas y voces empezaron a sonar dentro de mi cabeza. Todo era un alboroto que me producía una gran migraña. No podía soportar esto. Esto era peor que cuando mis dones se descontrolaban. Puse las manos en mi cabeza como si de alguna forma estas fueran a ayudar a los sonidos mezclados en ella, pero no fue así. Los sonidos permanecían.

— ¡BASTA! —grité a nadie en particular.

No sé cómo, pero todos aquellos sonidos parecieron seguir mi orden. En mi cabeza, ya no se escuchaba ni el más miserable sonido. Solo se lograba sentir la paz y el silencio absoluto en ella.

Abrí mis ojos notando que estaba en una vieja casa abandonada. Las persianas estaban rotas o caídas, algunas hasta tenían balas marcadas. Los mosaicos del piso estaban realmente gastados y el olor a encierro se lograba sentir. Las paredes que antes parecían estar pintadas de un color blanco ahora estaban desconchadas de color. Mi mirada se detuvo en una chica rubia, vestida completamente de negro con ropa demasiado ajustada en los lugares indicados.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a la chica con cabellos dorados frente a mí, que tenía una sonrisa blanca de comercial de oreja a oreja. Sin dejarme pensarlo dos veces, en menos de un nanosegundo tenía mi mano en su cuello mientras su espalda chocaba con brusquedad contra la pared.

En mi boca, sentí que colmillos más fuertes y largos que los normales, brotaban. Mis dos colmillos quedaron a la vista de las personas en la habitación, donde cualquiera de ellos dos podría verlos, sobre todo Lexi, quien estaba a unos centímetros de mí.

—Eres una perra. —susurré con rabia.

Sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo moviéndose, pero ella parecía ser inmune a mi mano apretándole fuertemente el cuello.

— ¡Elena! —me regañó el muchacho y en menos de unos segundos se posicionó a mi lado, tratando de hacer que bajara la mano que sujetaba de una manera demasiado fuerte el cuello de Lexi.

— ¿Qué? —exigí gritando, mientras mis colmillos volvían a la normalidad. Dirigí nuevamente la mirada a Lexi, que ahora estaba riéndose.

Con un ágil movimiento, la arrojé al suelo, haciendo que ella girara sobre su rodilla hasta quedar completamente tendida sobre el piso. La cara de sorprendida apareció en su rostro.

Notaba como las mejillas de Lexi se volvían rojas de la ira y con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie tratando de venir hacia mí con su rapidez sobrenatural.

Me puse tras su espalda mientras ella arrojaba sus brazos para tratar de atraparme, aunque yo ya no estaba allí. Velozmente su mirada se dirigió a mí.

Me tome un segundo para pensar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos momentos de mi vida… Yo de ninguna forma podía tener colmillos. Los cazadores no los tenían… yo…

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? —grité y mi ira aumento una diez escalas de lo que ya estaba.

—Solo tratamos de hacer lo mejor para ti, Elena. —habló el muchacho de cabellos rubios al igual que Lexi.

— ¿Dónde está Setch? ¿Mi familia? —solté las preguntas sin si quiera pensarlas antes.

—Ellos ya no son mas tu familia.

Sin querer hacerlo, velozmente tenía al muchacho de cabellos dorados contra la pared, al igual que había hecho con Lexi. Mi fuerza, rapidez, todo, había aumentando a un cien por ciento.

Lo solté instantáneamente al ver lo que hice. Caí de rodillas al piso, luego, me senté con lágrimas amenazando por salir a luz. Llevé las rodillas a mi pecho, estrellando mi cara entre ellas. No permitiría que ninguno de estos dos simples desconocidos me vieran llorar.

— ¿Qué me han hecho? —mi voz salió en forma de susurro, mientras alguna que otra lagrima se escapaba por mis ojos resbalando por alguna de mis mejillas.

—Estás en etapa de transición. —respondió Lexi e hizo que esas cinco palabras me helaran la sangre. Me tensé completamente al escucharlas.

De a poco, levante mi mirada hacia ella, que estaba parada frente a mí.

— ¿Transición a qué? —pregunté y mi tono salió de lo más amenazador y cortante de lo que tenía planeado. Yo ya sabía mi respuesta, pero no quería oírla. No quería que fuese verdad.

En los labios rojizos de Lexi se esbozo una sonrisa genuina y maléfica.

—Varspazut. —ella dijo divirtiéndose al saber que eso podía ser la peor cosa que me hicieran. Lentamente, me puse en pie, caminando hacia ella a un paso sumamente lento.

—Haz que pare. —le ordene y su sonrisa se torció hacia uno de sus costados.

—Por su puesto. —susurró acercándose a mí. Sin previo aviso, ella puso velozmente una de sus manos en mi mejilla mientras que la otra se posaba detrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome fuertemente. —Bienvenida al club los Varspazuts.

Ni una palabra salió de mi boca o si quiera pude hacer un movimiento. Ella giró mi cabeza y los sonidos de mi cuello crujiéndose lograron ser escuchados.

Una luz negra volvió a invadir mi vista y caí bruscamente al suelo de rodillas.


End file.
